Careful With Words
by Clumsy Giraffe
Summary: The blond grinned as she said, "I'm going to rock your world Doctor Addy." Zack, in turn, quickly looked up in bafflement and alarm before saying, "If you are attempting to convey the want of stoning me to death, I must decline." - Eventual ZOC side BB HA
1. The Teen in DC

_Authors Note(s): I've been watching Bones on TNT and heck, why deny it, I'm in serious love. The stories and plots are great and all, but wow, the characters are AWESOME! But my fav character is definitely Zack just cause he's so awkward geeky and cute, and before I knew it I thought WTF, lets do an OC pairing chap-story with him. So, yeah, I wonder if this idea has been used before and if anyone out there will like it…huh. On a note, it's not going to be immediate 'omfg, love at first sight!' type of love, but one that grows; because I always like those stories more. But anyway, this takes place in the beginning of season two, specifically the episode The Blond in the Game, since that's where I am in the series right now. But because of TNT's odd airing schedule, I've seen a few other 3/4 season episodes, so sorry if some information blends. And also sorry for such a long, boring note. So, thank you for picking my story and hope you enjoy it. PS: I don't own Bones, which belongs to it's respectful owners._

- X -

- Chapter One : The Teen in DC -

- X -

The blond teen stared up at the looming building in front of her and nibbled her bottom lip for a good half second, thoughts of what she was doing and if she should really be doing this running through her head. But as she grabbed around her neck and brought out two golden, heart shaped lockets, she opened one to reveal her stunning mother and her as a baby while the other had her mother as a teen with a man she had yet to meet.

So, taking a final big breath and squeezing the locket again before releasing them, she squared her shoulders and marched in the large doors.

- X -

"Hey, Booth."

The FBI agent looked up to the voice, seeing one of the security guards at the entrance of his office.

"What's up?" the ex-sniper asked as he went back to his papers, yet his head snapped up as he heard a violent curse from what sounded like a girl.

"I've got a visitor for you," the guard continued, "But she won't tell me her name, age, why she's here, nothing except that she needs to talk to you and _only_ you and won't leave until she does so. No gun or weapons; doesn't seem like a threat."

Booth's eyebrows furrowed in thought before he looked down at the case he was working on, the thought of maybe this person was here because of the recent batch of bones they'd been trying to figure out. He'd seen it happen before, maybe he was going to get a break on this case and get a good, calm weekend.

"Fine, let her in," he sighed as he lifted his head from the papers, giving full attention to the security guard and the person who was still out of sight. But that was fixed as the uniformed man moved to leave, a young women taking his place at the door frame.

"Come on in," Booth said in disinterest as he motioned the command with his hand. When the blond didn't give any sign of moving, he sighed once again before repeating, "Get in here and sit down."

This seemed to cut out the teen's zoning out and she jumped slightly in place before putting a hand to her forehead and mumbling something under her breath. Booth was about to _really_ snap at her, but she finally took the few steps necessary to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Now what business do you have with me?" the skilled FBI agent asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm your daughter," the blond said with a face as straight as stone, causing Booth to stare blankly at her for a good few seconds before slowly raising an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt that," he stated with a slight growl.

The teen didn't say anything or move for a good half minute before she moved her hands to around her neck, pulling out two heart-shaped locket necklaces from her neck. She carefully unclasped both of them before standing and placing them on Booth's desk.

He looked at them for a few moments before back up at the girl with the still-straight face, before back at the necklaces. He finally sighed before uncrossing his arms and sitting up, hands gingerly opening the first locket. It held a picture of a baby and a young woman with a radiant smile and suddenly Booth's throat tightened. He quickly put this one down and opened the other locket, only to see a picture of the woman from the first and himself in his teens.

"Oh my god," he whispered under his breath, "Is this _Haley_?!"

"That was my Ma's name, yes," the teen in front of him sounded, reminding Booth that he wasn't alone in the room.

He slowly raised his eyes and studied the girl again. When he had stared at her for about a minute, he groaned as he could see the resemblance from his past high-school girlfriend.

"I want a DNA test," the blond broke the silence with.

"Isn't that what _I'm_ suppose to say?" Booth asked in exasperation, lowering his head to rub at his temples.

"Hey," she snapped icily, causing Booth to stiffen, "I don't want to be here all that much anyway."

Booth, surprised at the statement, moved his hand away from his eyes to look up at her once again, noticing her brown eyes were hard. He waited for her to continue and explain herself, yet when she gave no hint she was doing so, he ventured, "Why _are_ you here? If you're really my daughter, why didn't you come sooner?"

She blinked before, "My Ma died, and I was going to be thrown into foster care. But when it was discovered my Father was still alive, they shipped, well, _flew_ me off here."

Booth lowered his head and said, "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Everyone passes away eventually," she sniffled as she grabbed the sling of her messenger bag, "It's the inevitable. But anyway, I also have by birth certificate and other information if you need that," she said as she opened her bag and pulled out a folder and handed it over the desk to him.

Silence was all that the room held between the two as the FBI special agent quickly scanned through her papers, his name clearly stated as the Father on the birth certificate, before the teen broke it with, "So your name is Booth?"

"Seeley Booth, yours?"

"Haddon."

- X -

Dr. Brennan looked up from the table that held the skeleton to Booth and what looked like a teenage girl come down the hallway, Booth swiping his card for access.

"Whoa," Hodgins said as he rolled away from his microscope, "Had no idea you were such a cradle-robber Booth."

Booth, in return, snorted before setting his hands on his hips, and sighed for a second, alarming both Hodgins and Brennan as he rarely did that, before he opened his mouth and shared, "Her name is Haddon. Apparently I have a daughter."

There was a dead silence for a few seconds before Hodgin's laughter rung through the lab, throwing his head back for further show. When he caught his breath and wiped a tear from his eye, he said, "That was good, Booth, very good."

"He's serious," Haddon said as she crossed her arms over her chest, brown eyes slightly glaring at Hodgins.

There was silence again before Brennan took off her gloves and moved until she was right in front of the blond, alarming the young girl slightly as she was literally right in her face. But Booth said, "She's not going to do anything, she's just _assessing_ you."

Haddon furrowed her brow in confusion, wondering what Booth meant by 'assess' yet when Brennan started walking around her, she assumed he meant the literal definition.

"She does have a similar jaw line to yours," she said as she grabbed Haddon's chin to rotate her face a little, "Same forehead structure as well, and this six-feet height is a prominent number she could have inherited from you, along with the similar dark brown eye color. It's quite rational that she could be your daughter. Although, you must be around eighteen, meaning Booth conceived you when he was in his late teens, high school probably."

"_Jesus_, Bones," Booth said as he shook his head in chagrin that he hid with a grimace.

"Yeah, Booth knocked Ma up the last day or summer before they went off to college. Five months and two days until I'm eighteen."

"That's quite precise," Brennan said as she got on a new pair of gloves, going back to the remains she was examining.

Haddon didn't say anything else on the matter, simply stuffed her hands into her skinny jean pockets, before turning back to Booth and saying, "So what're we doing here?" as she slightly tilted her head.

"Well," Booth said as he scratched his head, wondering how to word this, "I have to do field work with Bones today and since you kinda appeared out of no-where, I don't know where else you can stay that's safe and that I trust."

"What about where you live?" Haddon asked, warily eyeing Hodgins for a second who had gone back to his microscope.

"It'd take too long to get there; me and Bones need to go now, we have an appointment."

"You call her Bones?" Haddon asked with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't that slightly insensitive?"

"About as insensitive as you saying 'knocked up' when talking about your Mother being pregnant with you," Hodgin's voice came up even though his attention was still focused on what was being highly-magnified, an amused grin on his face.

Haddon opened her mouth and was about to snap something in retort, but Booth beat her as he said, "Look, could you just stay in Bone's office until I come back? Then we can go out to eat and talk."

The blond closed her mouth and contemplated for a second before saying, "If it's alright with…" she drifted off as she went over to Brennan, ignoring the skeleton as she went, to see her name on her identity clip clipped to her lab jacket, "...Dr. Brennan, then fine."

"Great," Booth sighed in relief as he took her wrist, leading her down the few stairs before turning to Brennan's office. "And please don't talk to any of the squints here."

"Squints?"

"The people who work here, they're a little…" he drifted off as he couldn't think of any good words, optioning to simply spinning his finger at the side of his head, Haddon getting that he was signing for 'loopy.'

"Alright, got it Booth," Haddon nodded, not being able to hold down the small smile on her face from his elementary antic.

- X -

"Angela, _Angela_!"

The artist looked up from the most recent sketch she was doing, blowing a few bangs up in her puff of frustration as Hodgin's double exclamation of her name had caused her hand to jerk and make an off mark.

"What is it?" she asked as she grabbed her eraser, carefully erasing the mistake she'd just made.

"You won't believe this," Hodgins continued with blue eyes wide in excitement, "Booth has a _daughter_!"

"You mean _son_," Angela corrected, "And his name is Parker. We've known about him for some time now, too."

"No, no," Hodgins said as he animatedly shook his head, "She just came in. Her name is Haddon and I think she just dropped into poor-ol' Booth's hand this morning. She's in Brennan's office right now."

Angela looked up from her drawing, eyes wide as she asked, "If you're kidding around with me I'm going to stab you with my pencil."

"I'm _serious_! Come and see for yourself."

The pretty artist stayed still in her chair, playing with her fingers in thought of if he was really telling the truth, not wanting to look like an idiot and get duped. When Hodgins got to the door frame, he said, "Come on, this is the juiciest thing that's happened yet and you want to _miss out_?!"

That fully caught Angela and she was up from her chair, skirt fluttering as she crisply walked past him and continuing on to Brennan's office. On the way there, she and Hodgins saw Zack carrying a file, sifting through the papers in concentration.

"Yo, Z-man!"

The genius looked up to see Angela and Hodgins, both of them waving him over to them. Zack stared at them in a mix of curiousity and confusion, at seeing their eyes wide and bodies giddy with excitement, before closing the folder and walking over to them and when he got close enough, asked, "What is making you two so animated?"

"Booth has a daughter," Hodgins said as he started walking, the other two of them following.

"It's not completely illogical, he _does_ have a son already."

"But this chick is in her late teens, he had her when he was in high school."

"Again, not completely illogical. Many irresponsible or enamored teenagers in high-school have the fantasy idea that offspring will bring joy."

"But when he brought her in today," Jack said as he stopped a few feet from Brennan's office, "He said she 'came out of no-where.'"

Angela grinned widely, yet Zack's face remained unchanged and he asked, "Unsurprisingly, I do not follow. It's impossible for humans to come from 'no-where.'"

"He just found about her today probably, is what I mean," Hodgins said as he rubbed his hands together, "He had _no idea_ that she was alive until this morning!"

Angela opened her mouth, but suddenly the office door swung open, revealing the lanky teen the three had just been talking about for all to see.

"You know, the walls are glass and so I can both _see_ you and _hear_ you," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes down on them, Angela noting it was quite similar behavior to that of Booth.

"A-Ah," Hodgins stuttered as he looked up to her, him being only five seven, "I just wanted to introduce these two to you."

"I haven't even been formally introduced to _you_, and Booth told me not to talk to any of you…" she drifted off for a second, as if in thought, before continuing with, "I think '_squint'_ was the word he used."

"Classic Booth," Hodgins grinned, "He probably thinks we're going to use some of our 'squint' voodoo on you and turn you into one of us."

"When you say 'us' you better mean you and Zack," Angela said as she put her hands on her slim hips.

"Of course," Jack was quick to agree, "You're too beautiful to be called that." Realizing a second too late, the curly-haired man coughed uncomfortably in his hand as a tint of pink crossed his cheeks. Angela, in turn, stared at him for a few moments before quickly snapping her head away, her wavy hair a whirl that slapped Zack in the face, causing him to sneeze.

"Wow, _nice_ sexual tension," Haddon snickered as she hid her laugh with one of her sleeves from her large sweater. "I honestly wouldn't think love would happens in a lab of skeletons," Haddon sniffed as she looked back and forth between Angela and Hodgins.

"Is that what is occurring?" Zack asked in awe as he looked between his two friends too, Haddon's eyes widening as she wondered if he was simply dense or just completely oblivious as it was fairly obvious with that little scene.

"Maybe my time here won't be so lackadaisical as I'd first thought," Haddon said as she closed the door again, giving a salute as she disappeared from sight, leaving the three friends to themselves again before they could say anything else to her.

"That was a educated locution for a teenager to use," Zack said as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, looking up at his two friends who were still refusing to look at each other.

- X -

About four hours after Booth had left with Bones, the partners arrived back at the Jeffersonian and both went straight for Bones' office, Booth opening it in a hurry to see the simple sight of the office, with no one visible in it.

"Dammit!" Booth cursed from the door frame, "I knew I shouldn't have left her alone, she ran!"

The two stood at the opening of her office and Bones was about to try and comfort Booth, but suddenly a sharp snore filled the air. The two blinked before exchanging glances. Booth stepped in, and going to the couch, sighed in relief as he saw Haddon curled in the fetal position on one side of the couch.

"Poor girl," Brennan sighed as she went to Booth's side, "She must have been exhausted from her trip here." Along the rides both there and back, Booth had told Bones everything about Haddon he knew himself, which wasn't much yet enough for a solid back-story, especially when he handed over the folder Haddon had given to him about herself. Yet when Bones heard that she was to be an foster kid if she didn't stay with Booth, she was immediately sold.

"Hey, Haddon," Brennan whispered as she went to crouch at her couch, going as far as to shake the teen's shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

Suddenly, deep brown eyes snapped open and Hadden lashed her fist out at Brennan, who was thankfully able to duck in the last second.

"Whoa, _whoa_!" Booth yelled as he went behind Haddon, holding her shoulders against the couch before she could attack again, "What do you think you're doing?"

Blinking, and trying to regain her bearings, Haddon was silent for a good minute as her eyes flicked around before landing on Booth, a long sigh escaping her lips.

"She's seriously gone, isn't she?" Brennan and Booth both heard her mutter dejectedly before the teen lifted her head and said clearly, "I sincerely apologize Dr. Brennan, I had no intention of hurting you."

"I'm perfectly fine," Brennan said as she stood with a deep breath, straightening her jacket as she did, "But that's quite a way to wake up."

"Ah," Haddon said as she looked away and the bridge of her nose crinkled, "It's become a habit if it's not my Ma's voice that wakes me up."

Brennan was about to ask just how she got such an unorthodox reflex, but Booth interrupted her with, "You ready to go eat now?" as he took his large hands off her shoulders, walking around to give her a wide grin.

"As long as it isn't French. I _hate_ that stuff."

- X -

Haddon carefully took in the quaint Chinese restaurant entrance in front of her; 'Wong Foos' apparently the name of it if the sign above the door meant anything.

"Come on," Booth said with a slightly smile as he went on in, the teen obediently following after him with her hands in her pockets. When they entered, Booth went straight for a booth, making Haddon wonder if he came here often.

"So, Haddon," Booth started as he sat across of her, crossing his fingers on the table in front of him, "Mind telling me a little about yourself? I got your folder, but it's mostly just medical stuff. I want to know about _you_."

She looked up from cleaning the dirt from under her nails to her Father's handsome face, making the bridge of her nose crinkle for a second before she sighed in submission and asked, "What would you like to know first?"

Booth blinked before replying with, "Just give me a summary of your life so far, I suppose."

Haddon closed her eyes for a second, to gather her thoughts Booth guessed, before she took a deep breath and started, still not opening her eyes. "I was born when my Ma was nineteen and fresh out of high school. My grandpa wanted her to get an abortion since he didn't know either the Father and didn't want her to compromise college, but my Grandma understood why my Mom wanted to keep it, so she did. We lived with them until I was five and Ma graduated from college, where we then moved to Montana. I've lived my life there until now," Haddon ended, opening her eyes.

"How about…hobbies?"

"Well," Haddon said in thought, "There ain't much to do in Montana other then hunt, horseback, and make your own entertainment."

"You went to high-school, right? Junior?"

"Was a senior, about to graduate in half a year, but when Ma died I had to report to foster care since my grandparents have already passed away and then I'm here now."

"Wow…" Booth sighed, "Sounds tough, kid."

"Especially without a Dad."

This caused Booth to gulp, lowering his head in guilt. Haddon narrowed her eyes, wanting to feel nothing but hatred for this man she barely know, but when he looked back up at her with those dark brown eyes that she had herself, she felt her resolve disappear, causing her to snort lightly and turn her head to the side.

"Ma really loved you."

"Then why didn't she tell me about you?!"

"She didn't want to hold you down; she was an independent type."

"I seem to catch women like that," Booth sighed in his hand.

"And anyway, as much as I _want_ to blame you for everything," Haddon said through ground teeth, "That's irrational and childish, you've done nothing wrong. If anything, I should be happy and grateful to not be forced into a total stranger's home."

"You don't seem too happy _or_ grateful."

"How would you feel if you just lost your Mother and life?" she said with ice, causing Booth to hold up his hands. Haddon held the glare before sighing and dropping her head on the table suddenly, causing Booth to yelp at the deep thud sound it made and how Haddon moaned out in pain.

"Haddon?!" he asked in alarm as he stood and reached over to grab her head up, seeing that her her eyes were still open and rather then the red mark on her forehead, she seemed perfectly fine.

"Sorry," she said as Booth let go of her head to move her hair to see her forehead better, "I do stuff without thinking."

Booth chuckled at that, letting her fully go and sitting back down, "You must have inherited that from me. Along with that hard head."

Haddon smiled lightly, but was surprised a second later as suddenly a bowl of some sorts was placed in front of her, along with a cup of black coffee.

She looked up to see a man who smiled at her before placing down a piece of pie for Booth and leaving, Haddon watching as he went.

"What was that about? I haven't ordered yet," Haddon asked in shock as she moved her eyes back to Booth.

He chuckled deeply before explaining, "Here, you don't order. Sid _knows_ what to give you."

"Well," Haddon said as she stared down at the still simmering soup, "At least he knows I like meat and bitter stuff."

"You're not exactly a normal teenage girl, are you?" Booth sighed, knowing his work was cut out for him, as he stabbed into his pie.

"I had no idea there was an actual 'normal' teenager on this planet."

At the saracasm, Booth stopped the bite he was about to take to look up at Haddon who was contently sipping at her coffee, the slightest of a grin on her tanned face.

"I think we're going to get along great," Booth said as he grinned widely, finally taking the bite.

At this, Haddon's eyes widened in shocked before looking down at Booth who was now grinning widely to his pie. She studied him for a few seconds more before smiling herself.

"I think they are partaking in what you call a 'moment.'"

At the voice, both Booth's and Haddon's heads snapped up to see none-other then Bones, Angela, Hodgins, and Zack right behind Booth, Zack having been the one to just speak. At the sight, Booth threw his fork down and groaned dramatically before saying, "What're you ravage pack of squints doing here?"

"According to that pact, you're in _our_ booth, so we have every right to sit here," Brennan grinned as she went over, elbowing Booth over until he was at the opposite side of the booth, Angela, Hodgins, and Zack following to make the booth a little clustered so that their shoulders were nudging. Booth held down a curse as he'd been so ruffled by todays events he'd gone to his past spot out of habit, completely spacing that the squints could come to this one spot in the restaurant.

"So," Hodgins said as he leaned forward, locking eyes on Haddon, "What have you and _Daddio_ here been chatting about?"

Haddon looked up from her meat-filled soup to him, narrowing her dark eyes in warning, before going back to her dinner.

"Alrighty then, guess I'm _still_ horrible with adolescents," Hodgins said as he leaned back into the seat, wondering if he was going to always offend this girl.

"Is she going to stay with you Booth?" Brennan asked as she turned to Booth, eyes glimmering in emotions Booth couldn't exactly identify; was it happiness?

"Ah," Booth said as he blinked, "I thought that was a given."

"You don't have to accept me," Haddon said as she placed her spoon down to grab at her coffee again, "You don't have an obligation."

"Other then being your Father you mean."

Haddon shrugged, "It's not entirely proved that you are indeed my biological Father, but I guess we'll know about that soon enough."

"You are conducting a DNA analysis," Zack stated, causing Haddon to look up, since he was where Booth had just been and directly across of her.

"Of course, it'd be dumb to not do otherwise," she said as if it was clear as day.

"Hey, sweetie," Angela finally spoke, "I've been wondering about your name. Isn't it meant to be for a _guy_?"

Haddon chuckled lightly and then widely smiling, causing the others to blink in shock at seeing her being genuinely happy for the first time.

"My Ma wanted a boy _so bad_, she was really disappointed when I came out a girl," she started, "But she didn't give up and still she named me one, along with raised me as one. I might as well have a dick, I deserve one more then other guys."

"Hey! Language!" Booth snapped as he almost chocked on his pie from her brash wording.

"That's quite interesting," Brennan said as she leaned over to get a better sight of the teen, "I did notice the way you walk is not like females as you don't move your hips as much as you strut your shoulders, a common practice for confident, strong male types to do to show leader stature. In addition, your shoulders in themselves are slightly wider then the average female, developed from strenuous activities, obviously a hard laborer or athlete."

Haddon looked up from her coffee to Bones, something akin to wonderment lighting her eyes, "You're really good at reading people."

"Almost as good as Booth's way of reading people," Angela laughed, "Your Daddy here has quite a 'gut feeling' as he likes to call it."

Booth shrugged, and smugly said, "What can I say, it's a _gift_."

"Speaking of your Mother," Bones said as she looked back at the blond once again, "What did she do for a living?"

Haddon stopped short as she was about to take another spoonful of soup, but put it down. Silence absorbed the table and Booth was about to scold Brennan with more then a glare (which he was doing at the moment) when suddenly a tray full of food was placed up on the table. The lab attendants sighed in relief as dishes were placed in front of them, breaking the tense silence.

"She was a vet, made an alright living since it was a farm town even thought there was only about seven hundred people," Haddon said once everyone was eating their food.

"There're still places like that?" Hodgins asked in surprise.

"She lived in Montana," Booth said as he pushed his empty plate away.

"That must have sucked," Angela winced.

Haddon looked up at the ceiling for a second in thought before saying, "S'not so bad, I liked the winters with the cold snow, the high mountain ranges, and the wide-open spaces."

"Different for everyone I suppose," Brennan said before taking a bite of her noodles, "But now what are you going to do?"

Everyone's eyes focused on Haddon and as she fiddled with her soup. "Truthfully?" she said in a voice void of almost all emotion, "I have _no idea_. I was put here in necessity, not out of want."

"Well," Booth said, "We first need to get you into a school."

At the thought of such a huge gathering of people in a new, stranger environment then the city itself already, her spoon dropped, causing it to fall into the bowl and soup to splatter up, going right on her sweater.

"God _dammit_," she said loudly, causing the group to jump and for Booth to snap, "_Language_!" again.

"This was Ma's too," she growled as she stripped it off, her top now clad in a plain white, worn and slightly stained t-shirt.

Seeing the worn shirt and how threadbare it looked, Booth coughed before me managed to squirm out of his jacket and put it over her shoulders, causing Haddon to blink before looking up at him.

"You'll get cold."

"I won't get cold," she said with furrowed brows, "One time I went skinny-dipping in an ice pond with some friends in _winter_."

"You've got to be kidding, this girl is a riot!" Hodgins snorted, causing Angela to slap him in the arm at his rudeness.

"That is idiotic, erroneous, and highly outlandish. I am surprised someone would even fanthom the idea, much less execute it," Zack said in slight horror, knowing the dangers of winter in Michigan, much less at Montana with its elevation even higher.

"Well," Haddon said as she strung her arms through the large jacket, "It wasn't exactly 'swimming,' just get in and get out dip. It was actually a dare."

"Well, here in D.C., we don't do that sort of thing," Booth said as crossed his arms.

"What's the fun here then?" she smirked, showing off straight teeth to her Father, before fishing her spoon out of her dinner and continuing to eat.

"I have to agree with you Hodgie. She _is_ a riot." Hodgins smiled gently as Angela lightly giggled after what she'd just said.

"Yep," Haddon said as she nodded her head, causing Booth to look at her quizzically, "Definite _sexual tension_."

This caused silence for a few seconds before Booth loudly laughed and Hodgins glared at the seventeen year old who didn't offer an apology but rather said, "I'm _just saying.._."

- X -

_A__N: Thank you for reading, and please drop a review to tell me what you think and if I should continue :)_


	2. The Genius in a Mistake

_AN: I just realized how hard it is to write everyone while trying to keep them in character...urgh. But anyway, I've decided to continue on with this story, so I hope you (yes YOU!) will continue to read. I also want to point out now that I will try my best to keep close to canon but please be aware that events, plots and other various things can/will change. Lastly, I don't own Bones._

- X -

_- _Chapter Two : The Genius in a Mistake -

- X -

Bones looked up from her desk to see Booth at the door frame, the suited man having just knocked. She didn't offer him a smile, eyes quickly moving from his striking face over to Haddon who stood next to him, her thin body quite the contrast to that of Booth's burly one even with their similar heights.

"Booth, Haddon, good morning," she said politely as she stood up from her chair, going over to the father-daughter pair.

"Good morn," Haddon said, Brennan not missing her slight hesitation and guarded tone.

"You know, we can't exactly bring your daughter to the case, we have to see _him_ in jail today," Brennan said, not wanting Booth's daughter who was both blond and young to be _anywhere_ near Howard Epps.

Booth, having already thought of that horrid situation of her being in a twenty mile radius of that serial killer, nodded his head and said, "I was hoping you'd do me another favor and let her stay here." He ducked his head a little as he stopped talking, the action not missed by Brennan as she knew he was really asking her for help.

Sighing, Bones looked over to the tall teenager who was currently looking over the books in one of her shelves. "It's not like I can exactly say no," she said as she walked out her office, yet popped her head back in to say, "Haddon, don't hesitate to read anything you want. I'll meet you at your car, Booth."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan," Haddon called after her as she went through the door once again.

"I'm really sorry about this Haddon," Booth sighed as he went over to his daughter, leaning against the books.

The blond stared at the book she held before flipping open a page and reading for a few seconds before saying, "I understand. I'm actually sorry for inconveniencing you."

Booth sighed before he reached a hand up to land on top of her head. She looked up at him in puzzlement before he grinned and ruffled her wavy locks, causing her to narrow her eyes.

"So you _are_ a girl; you care about your hair," he said as he took his hand off her head.

"My boobs also prove that, in case you missed them," she said as she pointed at her chest, causing Booth to roll his eyes as she lightly smirked.

"Well then, see you in a bit," he said as he turned to leave, yet he stopped and turned back to her. She looked up and, seeing his distressed face, said "You don't have to kiss my forehead or anything, I'm not seven."

"Right," he said, shaking his head, before turning to go once again, this time going for good.

Haddon looked up at where he'd just left from and then lowered her eyes back down to the book again, knowing this wasn't what she wanted to read. She took a few minutes scanning Bones' shelves until she spotted a small stack of, oddly enough, comic books on the table in front of the couch. Interest perked, she grabbed the magazine-like items and flopped on the nearby couch, flipping the superhero filled adventure to its first glossy page.

- X -

"She came again today," Hodgins said to Zack as they watched Booth and Brennan leave. Although her office walls were made of glass and so usually it wouldn't be hard to see inside, it seemed the blinds had been drawn so that visibility into the office was cut off.

"Would you mind giving me some valid points as to why should I show the slightest interest in this private affair of Agent Booth's?" Zack asked, obviously disinterested, as he worked on the skeleton in front of him.

"Dude," Hodgins said as he rolled towards his best friend, "That girl is a _tripped_ _out _country dweller, don't you want to know why she's like that."

"She explained that very clearly last night. She was nurtured as a boy, causing the anomaly she is today."

"You don't think she's interesting in the _slightest_?"

Zack stood up and put his hands on his hips, eyes unfocused in thought for a little before he said, "I would be lying if I said you were incorrect on that. But, aside from that," the twenty-four-year old continued as he moved by Hodgins, "I have to get some files from Dr. Brennan's room."

"She's _in_ _there_, you know," Hodgins called after him, but Zack just waved his hand, as if waving what he'd just said away.

When he got to the door, he remembered what his Mother had taught him about entering on a girl, and so knocked. When no reply was given, he knocked again, this time louder. With still no answer, he cautiously creaked open the door. He looked over the room he felt slight panic when he noticed that he couldn't see Haddon anywhere, and so fearing Booth was going to get very angry, yet when he went further into the office he caught sight of her sprawled on the couch, flipping through one of his comics.

"That one's quite interesting," he said as he went over to Brennan's desk, knowing he needed to alert her of his presence in some way.

At the sound of a person's voice, Haddon sprung up, the comic falling to the ground as she stared wide-eyed at Zack who didn't even look up from the desk, searching for the folder he was in need of.

"You could have at least knocked," she said in an even tone as she grabbed the comic from the floor, hoping she hadn't involuntarily wrinkled or crinkled any of the pages.

Zack gave her a second-long glance before saying, "I did. I knocked twice, but you failed to give an answer to either, so I entered."

"Oh," Haddon said in slight chagrin now, "Sorry."

The young genius didn't say anything as he found the file he needed and walked out of the room, leaving Haddon to stare after him, confused at to how he was so stiff around her. She wondered if it was because he didn't know her at all, and shrugged as she guessed that was the best guess. She wasn't exactly chummy with anyone around here for that reason herself.

She lied back down on the couch, flipping the comic pages until she was at where she had been interrupted and began reading again. Although the books were very interesting, she always did have the problem of reading too fast and soon she had read through the seven copies. She placed the last one on the pile and put them arranged them back on the table, putting her hands on her hips as she now had a problem of boredom again.

She got up and looked around the room for a good twenty minutes, intrigued by all that was around and thinking that Dr. Brennan must be a very interesting person as she did, but soon even that failed to hold her interest. Before she knew it, she found herself looking at the door, biting her lip in thought of how Booth hadn't told her not to talk to any of the squints _today_, so technically, she wouldn't be disobeying anything.

Gingerly, she rested her hand on the copper handle, and she cracked the door open to get a glimpse of outside. She smiled as she didn't see other people, that in itself giving her enough confidence to fully step out of the office and into the large room. She stood there, her arms crossed behind her, before her sights landed on the elevated platform where it looked like the curly-haired man was working on his microscope again like when she'd first seen him.

Since he was really the only one in her sight, she hesitantly walked towards Hodgins, who saw her out of the corner of his eyes as he took his eyes away from whatever was on his most recent Petri dish to write some notes.

"Do you need something?" Hodgins asked as he leaned over the railing form his chair to give Haddon his full attention, causing the younger to move her arms to cross in front of her chest in slight defense.

"I was bored," she finally convinced as she rubbed one of her sneakers in the tile flooring, causing a light squeak to resound.

"So you're going to bother me?" he asked with a grin, causing Haddon to stay silent before nodding and saying in return, "I guess you can call it that. If you let me."

"Well then, come on up."

Haddon let a ghost of a smile cross her face as she looked up before she went up to the railing and jumped, catching the lowest ring before hoisting herself up with a grunt.

"I meant the stairs, but that works too," he said in slight shock as she positioned herself on the railing.

Haddon said in return, "It was quicker that way."

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't follow further on the subject, favoring to slide back over to his work station.

"What's your name?" Haddon said after a good five minutes of silence as she sat on the railing, one leg swinging under her out of habit.

Hodgins stopped his work and looked up, surprise evident on his face as he asked, "You don't know my name? Didn't Booth tell you, or didn't you hear it at dinner?"

She shrugged, the older man taking it as a no and sighing before saying, "Jack Hodgins, I'm the slime and bugs guy," he grinned as he looked at some papers before further explaining, "What I do is look at particulates, or minute separate particles, left on the corpses in order to help find out what happened to that person."

"That's pretty cool. You're like a scientist," she offered with a tilt of her head.

"In an overly simplified, no-special credit given sort of way."

Haddon was quiet for a few minutes again before, "So you look at mud and stuff all day long? Nothing else?"

"Well," he said as he rolled away form his work for a second to look Haddon over, crossing his arms, "I do like to try and outsmart the government by uncovering their conspiracies before they can get to me."

"Don't like our government? Isn't that un-patriotic?" she asked in an interested tone, causing Hodgins to raise an eyebrow.

Yet Jack's eyebrows suddenly switched down as he asked, "You're not a _spy_ sent here to investigate what we do, are you? The whole 'being Booth's daughter' all a cover for you to get close to me and my work, your ultimate goal to learn all my secrets before shipping me off to some exotic, over-seas country where you'll inject me with a disease that doesn't have a cure?"

"You really hate the feds, don't you?" Haddon said with amused eyes at his ludicrous theory. "And anyway, what would I do with your odd knowledge?"

"Hodgins," a voice interrupted whatever Hodgins was going to say, causing both heads to turn to Zack who had just appeared, "Do you have your information prepared? Dr. Brennan requests to talk to you."

"Urgh," Hodgins groaned before turning to Haddon, "Sorry, but gotta work. If you're bored, why don't you go with Z-man here."

Haddon looked up from her swinging legs to that of a now stiffly-standing Zack, his eyes flicking from his best-friend to a teen he barely knew.

"I do not believe that's very-"

"Oh, come on, she's _bored_. Be a gentlemen like your child-crazed parents taught you," Hodgins interrupted him before he could make an argument, waving his hand as he turned to the nearest TV monitor to get ready to talk with Bones.

Sighing, Zack looked back at Haddon another time and she easily leaped off the railing before taking long strides over to him, jamming her hands in her front jersey jacket pockets when she stopped in front of him. Knowing not else what to do, he turned and motioned for her to follow him as he went to the remains room where a full skeleton was on one of the tables, causing Haddon's eyes to widen.

"Here, I examine and evaluate the bones and attempt to put some perspective and analysis on what happened to the person before they became deceased."

Haddon numbly nodded, looking around the room until she spotted a stool in one of the corners, going over to it and dragging it so it was on the opposite side that Zack was moving the bones around. He looked up at her when she sat, but her eyes on the cleaned bones and not him. But when he began to focus fully on the bones again, she glanced up at him. As she studied him studying the bones, thoughts began to manifest in Haddon's head.

From what she could tell so far of this odd-matched gang that Booth was working with, there was Hodgins who didn't seem like a bad person, a little quirky maybe, but then again who was she to judge. She also could tell right away during last night that Angela was not like the other three, she was bubbly and sporadic, the exact type of person Haddon didn't get along with very well. If it was a kind of person she didn't like the most in the world, it was the cheerleaders at her old school. Sure, there had only been five in her small class, but they were annoying as hell. Dr. Brennan she thought was very interesting, her light eyes both sharp and intelligent, something Haddon wanted to look like.

And yet there was 'Z-man' here, or that was what Hodgins called him yesterday and just now at least, who was the most interesting of all of them in Haddon's opinion. The way he talked more then hinted at him being very smart, as she didn't understand many of the words he'd used last night, but the way he conducted himself around others was what really caught her attention. She knew herself wasn't very adapt at making friends at the moment as she was weighed down with bitterness and shyness, but this guy seemed to be at a social status of zero. Checking her watch, and seeing that she'd been sitting her for a good half an hour now, confirmed this as he had yet to say a word to her after his quick explanation of his work place and yet was working as if nothing was wrong. Haddon would think that if a near-stranger was watching you work, the person would be polite and at least say a few sentences of conversation, give body language of wanting you out, or even be nervous and fidgety. Yet this guy, he was acting as if she was a ghost or something unworthy of attention, like the paint on the walls around them.

Feeling herself now the one nervous, she fidgeted in the stool for a few minutes more before she quietly slid off it, going closer to him; thinking that maybe if she was closer she would understand what he was doing and then get his attention. She quietly went to his side and leaned down with him, still not seeing what the machine he was using was doing, but her curiosity was cut short as a voice entered the immaculately clean room.

"Dr. Addy," a voice suddenly came from the door, causing both in the room to shoot their heads up to see a woman in a classy business suit, causing Haddon to blink. That suit looked even more expensive then the ones Booth wore.

She cleared her throat before saying, "It seems you have a guest with you."

"Ah, yes, she is…" Zack drifted off as he looked up to see her gone form the stool, yet when she poked him in the arm, he looked over and slightly jumped at her close proximity, causing him to take a few, quick steps away. This caused Haddon to feel annoyance at seeing him flustered by something so small, yet she hid it as she looked back to the nicely-dressed woman.

"Does she have proper authorization?" she asked as her eyes trailed over Haddon, causing the teen to stand the slightest bit straighter, that gaze reminding her of a teacher in demand of respect.

"Yes, she does," Zack said turning to her and Haddon got without words to show her the guess pass that Booth had given her this morning, which she did as she unclipped it from her jeans and walked up to the older woman to hand it over.

After she read the tag quickly, she gave it back to Haddon who stuck her hand out and said, "It's nice to meet you…Camille," she said as she looked at the name tag on her chest. Although she would usually call her by her last name, it seemed the people didn't even use first names, but _nicknames._ Apparently formality wasn't an issue in use here; which she didn't mind in the least.

"Please address me as Ms. Saroyan," Camille said abrasively, catching Haddon off guard as she was quite different from any she had met around here yet, "And please don't distract Dr. Addy, he has a very important murder case to solve, less we want another girl like you to die."

Feeling a chill down her spine, Haddon took back her un-shaken hand before turning back to Zack and asking, "Am I bothering you?"

He studied her for a second before stating, "Not in any specific way, but you are not exactly aiding my work."

"Seeing as you are of no use to Dr. Addy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave him so he can work on this case better," Camille said as she looked from Zack back to Haddon who suddenly looked deeply ashamed and troubled for some reason, making the older woman suddenly feel curiosity. Yet before she had a chance to ask what was wrong, the teen turned and briskly walked out the room.

"Hey, Haddon, come check out this bacteria-" Hodgins tried to catch her attention as she passed, yet the blond continued straight to Brennan's office before shutting the door, leaving Jack to blink in confusion and shock before asking himself in frustration, "What did I do wrong _this_ time?"

- X -

Later that day, as Booth and Brennan returned from a hard days work, yet thankful they had finally gotten the murderer, they came back to the lab where everyone was smiles and glad with relief. Yet Booth went straight to the Brennan's office, it being now at least ten at night and feeling slightly guilty for leaving Haddon here (even though he had no other smart decision since the FBI office was an even less friendly place as here, which was slightly ironic in his opinion), and opened the door cautiously. He blinked when he found it to be in total darkness.

"Haddon?" he called out, and was answered with a sniff before a groggy voice said, "Yes?"

His eyebrows furrowed for a second before he flipped on the lights, seeing that the tall teen was sitting on the couch, hugging her legs close to her chest.

"Is anything wrong?" he asked as he began walking over to her, and when he caught sight of her puffy red eyes and slightly pale face, guilt hit his stomach like a hard punch.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed as she rubbed her nose with the back of her sleeve, "I can't stop crying; I hate it when I do this."

Not knowing what to say, Booth favored to sit next to her, their shoulders slightly brushing. At the contact, the girl stiffened for a moment before she relaxed and continued to stare vacantly in front of her.

"Want to talk?" he asked as he looked down at her sorrowful face, Haddon giving no inclination of answering.

Sighing, and still not doing what else to do, Booth moved his arm to drape around her shoulders, gently leaning the blond into his side. Alarmed at first by the gesture, she began to feel the warmth from him seep into her for a few minutes before she felt her throat close up again, causing her breathing became hitched as she tried to hold down the tears, not wanting to go through another crying spree.

"It's ok," Booth said as his grip tightened, "You can cry; let it out. I'll stay. I'm not going _anywhere_."

At the words, Haddon felt her breath stop all together before a loud, ear-piercing wail erupted from her mouth, causing Booth to momentarily loose his hearing. She cried out a second, third time in that odd scream like sob before she buried her head into his chest, causing him to stiffen in shock for a second before moving his other arm to rub her back, her own arms squeezing him around his waist in an almost painful way.

"I hate it!" Haddon yelled out loudly, causing Booth's ears to ring again, "I hate how she's gone! How I couldn't help her! How I ignored it all, how I'm _useless_! NOTHING!"

"Shh, shhhhh," Booth tried to sooth as he continued to rub her back and she grasped him tighter to the chest, making it now slightly hard for him to breath, "It's not your fault, I'm sure of it."

Haddon tried to stutter more out, yet she couldn't as another yell rippled from her throat out into the air; although this one was muffled as most of it was absorbed by Booth's chest.

Meanwhile, outside of the office, the squint squad of five looked around at each other in wonderment, having just heard Haddon's outbursts, before Brennan made her way to her office, the door still open. She quietly made her way over to the couch, Booth looking up from his crying daughter to his partner with heavy eyes. Brennan smiled sadly as she sat on the other side of Haddon, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder, causing her to stiffen and quiet for a moment before another wail escaped the girl. Knowing just what she was going through, Brennan moved her hand so that she was grasping Haddon's rougher one, squeezing it in a way to show her support.

"Oh God," Angela whispered as she stood next to the other three who had all come to hover over the doorframe, "she seemed just fine last night, what happened?"

"I have no idea," Hodgins said in return, his blue eyes blinking at the sobs that continued, "I was talking with her earlier today and she seemed cool."

Zack and Camille were silent for a few minutes as they looked into the room before they exchanged glances, the former feeling the heavy weight of guilt on his shoulders, not knowing his simple statement could bring about such a show of emotional-overload.

It was only a few more minutes until her cries quieted down and Booth got up form the couch, leaving his daughter in the capable hands of Brennan and walking out of the office, finally closing the door as he left.

"Squints, Cam!" his voice boomed out over the seemingly deserted room yet in a few moments, four people came out of their respected places.

Angela, who over looked being called a 'squint' this one time, was the first to talk as she got the agents side and asked, "Is she ok? She sounds so _broken_."

"That's because she _is_ broken at the moment," he said as the other three approached. He sighed deeply before continuing with, "I shouldn't be the one to decide whether to tell you this or not, but seeing as Haddon's pretty touchy right now, I'm going to tell you guys anyway."

He looked over each person in front of him carefully before saying, "Haddon has come to me because her Mother has just passed away, no less then a week ago I'm guessing."

Angela gasped, but Booth continued, "I don't know just how her Mother passed away yet or much about her, but I _do_ know enough that she wouldn't suddenly become the way she was tonight if something or _someone_ hadn't triggered it. Now, you're going to tell me what happened to her today. _Now_."

"W-Well," Hodgins was first to talk, "She came out a few hours after you left and talked with me a little but then I had to talk to Dr. Brennan, so I sent her to Zack to keep her occupied. Then, next thing I know, she's speed walking across the lab and back into the office."

The special agent's eyes moved from Jack to narrow at Zack who, visibly squirming under Booth's eyes, weakly said, "I did nothing intentional."

"You better tell me what happened squint," Booth threatened as he was looming in front of the younger man, causing Zack to grimace.

"Stop it Booth," Camille finally spoke up, "Dr. Addy was working as she was hovering at his side and I asked if she was a bother to his work and he replied with she is neither helping or being a hassle and then went back into Dr. Brennan's office. After her yells of being presumably 'useless' as she described herself, his words must have unintentionally made her emotional."

"Dammit," Booth groaned as he stepped away from Zack.

"I did not-" the genius squint tried to start, but Booth held up a hand to silence him before he turned back to the office, opening and then closing the door and leaving the four to themselves again.

"It's totally not your fault Zack," Hodgins said as he clapped his best friend on the back, "You don't have any social skills and it was coincidental."

"Let's leave them alone and all go home," Angela said as she patted Zack on the back a few times, too, before going to grab her bag from her office.

Three went their way, yet Zack stayed still and slowly walked to the office door again, leaning his ear against the wood and sighed in relief as he couldn't hear anthing; her cries had stopped.

- X -

"Good morning _Sunshine_," Booth said cheerily as he saw Haddon shuffle her way into the kitchen. She was wearing an over-sized shirt and wrinkled pj bottoms as her blond hair was still in a bed-head mess, her appearance nothing like the nickname he'd just used for her other then the color of her hair.

"Do you feel well enough to go to the Jeffersonian, or do you want to stay here? I have field work to do today so you can't stay with me," Booth asked as he she sat down, her mouth watering at the waffles before her.

She looked up and Booth winced at the bags under her eyes that seemed more red then brown, before she said, "I'll go to the Jeffersonian." She looked down at her hands as she mumbled, "Sorry for being such a problem, I know your job is important."

"Haddon, get it though your thick skull," he sighed, "you're NOT being a bother and talk to me about stuff, ok? It's not good to keep stuff bottled in until it explodes out like last night."

She looked up at her assumable Father before she sighed and really smiled, saying a quiet "Sorry," before beginning to eat.

- X -

"No way," Angela whispered as she saw Booth and Haddon enter.

"What'd I tell you, she's a _toughie_," Hodgins said as he waved the duo over to them, causing Zack to visibly stiffen.

Angela sighed before whispering to him, "Just apologize, it'll be ok."

"Morning squints, Angela," Booth said as he stopped in front of them, his arm slung over Haddon's shoulders protectively. Zack found his eyes were not on Booth, even with his greeting, but on Haddon whose eyes were red and tanned face pale, her eyes also drifting up to look at him. There was silence for as the two stared at each other, Zack feeling his tongue heavy with guilt, before Booth cleared his throat to break the slightly tense silence.

"I'm s-"

"I'm sorry!" Haddon suddenly exploded, her loud voice easily covering Zack's apology as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sweetie," Angela said in confusion, "Why are _you_ apologizing to _us_."

"Because," she nibbled on her lip as she pushed her hands into her faded jean pockets, "My actions yesterday were outlandish."

"I am obligated to apologize as well," Zack said seriously as he stood, causing Haddon to snap her head up in shock. "I was insufficient as to what I conveyed about you, I did not mean or desire you to react in such a way."

Blinking her blood-shot eyes a few times, Haddon finally allowed a small smile to adorn her face, causing Booth to sigh in relief.

"Now, she'll be staying in the office again," Booth said as he walked off with the lanky teen, yet turned back around and warned with an undertone of growl, "_Don't_ bother her," before continuing on his way again.

- X -

"She sat in that room with you for over a _half an hour_ and you didn't even properly _introduce_ yourself?"

"Is there something at fault with that?"

"Dude," Hodgins sighed, "She didn't even know my name yet she was brave enough to come out of that office and talk to me. You, on the other hand, don't even give her a polite '_Hi! My name is Zack, how are you doin today?' _with her sitting less then seven feet away_._"

"A greeting like that from me is entirely improbable."

"You _know_ what I mean," Hodgins said with a slight undertone of frustration, "Girl just lost her parent, her entire old _life_. Least you can do is make her feel welcome in this creepy lab that investigates murder and death."

Zack sighed again, "I yearn to not be so socially inept."

"And I wish I had a hot wife wearing nothing but a frilly apron waiting for me at home, but we all don't get what we want."

The brown-haired youth looked towards the office before sharing, "I need to get folders from Dr. Brennan in there again."

"She's out with Booth wrapping up the last case's paperwork and stuff, remember? Only one in there is Haddon," Jack said as he went back to what he was analyzing.

"I'm curious to know if she's partaking in the comics I placed inside," Zack voiced in thought as he stood, putting his hands in his dark blue lab jacket front pockets.

"Whoa!" Hodgins exclaimed with wide eyes as he turned back to his roommate, "She likes comic books?"

"I saw her reading some I'd carelessly placed in Dr. Brennan's office; I approximated that she'd appreciate more from the way she was reading them yesterday and so placed them there this morning in the scenario if she were to return."

"Nice going, man," Hodgins said as he nodded his head, "This brings your social aptitude up to 3%, keep it up!"

"I feel so gleeful," Zack said in a tone quite opposite to that of his words as he stood and started making his way over to the office, knocking on the door as he arrived at it. He expected to not hear a respond, yet a soft "Come in," came from the other side right after his knocking. He paused to take a deep breath before twisting the knob, eyes going straight to the couch yet as he saw something move in the corner of his eye, his eyes naturally shifted to see Haddon absently twisting on Dr. Brennan's chair, a comic in her hands and not looking up from it. But as Zack approached to her side, she did stop to look up and meet his dark eyes.

Understanding he needed to get to the folders piled neatly on Bones' desk without words, she swiveled out of the way, back turned to Zack as he filed through the stack quickly to make sure it was the right stack Dr. Brennan had told him about this morning. When he saw it was, he grabbed them up and was about to leave, but Haddon's body that was turned away from him caught his attention.

"If you are inclined," he started, unsure of whether he should even try talking to her again, "you are welcome to accompany me as I work."

He didn't wait for her to respond before he was out the door, closing it with a click and continuing on towards his room of bones. He didn't expect her to follow him and take up on the offer and so didn't feel disappointment as an hour, and then two, went by without her coming. Yet when he heard a knock and saw that she was at his doorframe, he blinked in surprise.

"Sure I won't bother you?" she asked as he saw her hands tighten at her sides, him not knowing whether from consternation or shyness.

"Not in the slightest fraction," he said plainly without a smile, yet Haddon gave another barely-smile before she went to her stool from yesterday that hadn't been moved.

He looked up form his most recent set of remains, these needing analysis on condition, and almost smiled as he saw her take out a comic she had placed in her jacket and opening it to the first page.

Without really giving thought, he blurted, "I like the villainous character in that, he's quite adept to exploiting the hero's weaknesses."

Haddon looked up slowly at him, yet he had already switched his view from her to the femur bone, rotating it with his gloved hands.

"You like comics?" she asked as she placed the colorful collection of illustrations down in her lap for the moment.

"Those are, in actuality, mine."

Haddon opened her mouth in shock before stuttering, "I-I'm sorry, I just assumed they were Dr. Brennan's."

"I do not mind in the least," he said as he looked up, "I have already read them and so have no use for them anymore."

"You don't re-read?" Haddon asked as propped her elbows on her knees.

"Instant memorization and photographic memory suffice for that," Zack said as he picked up a vertebra.

"That's amazing," Haddon breathed, reading about photographic memory in physcology while studying how the brain can sometimes function, "Do you rely on it often?"

Zack looked up to her before back to his bones, "It has advantages."

There was a comfortable silence, or at least Haddon felt that way, and so she looked back down to her comic book, not noticing Zack's gaze that lingered on her before he went back to work.

"Do you wish to continue conversing?" he asked after their silence had stretched into five minutes.

Haddon smiled down at the comic before, "I like the way you word things."

"I do not understand what is amusing about it."

"Well," she started as she flipped a page, "It's like you have a cool accent, British or somethin. The way you talk is different from everyone else I've heard."

"Did you just compliment my natural behavior?" he asked in shock, looking up at her again.

"I guess," Haddon said, "It's much better then most of the boys I hung out with back home. And good thing I took SAT prep, or else I wouldn't understand any of the words you say, a lot still go over my head."

"Just inform me and I will reiterate, it happens quite often with Agent Booth."

At the information, Haddon could imagine Booth's confused face, causing light laughter to bubble through and for Zack to then almost drop the bone he picked up in alarm as he hadn't expected that reaction to his words in the least.

"I _concur_ with that," she said, trying to imitate him, with her grin still in place.

- X -

Seeley Booth walked into Bone's office and wasn't alarmed when he didn't immediately see her, yet when he circled the couch to still see there was no sign of her, panic actually did manifest. Rushing out, he went to the bones room Bones had gone into, walking in to see not only her, but also Zack and Haddon, the latter comfortably sitting on a stool with a large stack of comics below her.

"Haddon," Booth growled, causing the teen to look up with brown eyes that didn't seem so downcast as this morning.

"What's up Booth?"

"I thought I said not to let the squints bother you."

"But Z-man _isn't_ bothering me."

Booth sputtered as she used his nickname breezily, his anger turning over to Zack who stiffened under the glare.

"Stop it," Haddon sighed, "Zack here has been keeping me company, he even gave me all his comics to read!"

The FBI agent further narrowed his eyes at the genius who was too shocked-still to look away before the older man scoffed and looked away himself, fully going into the room as he crossed his arms over to his chest.

"What're you reading?" he asked Haddon as he got to her side, the stool now making her a third of her normal height.

"The Flash. He's _super_ cool."

Booth chuckled deeply before affectionately ruffling her hair, causing the teen to smile, not feeling annoyance like this morning.

"We stopped by at Booth's office before coming back," Bones said as she took off her gloves she's just put on a few minutes ago go over what Zack had evaluated, "And he got something in."

Brown eyes turning from the 2-D man clad in red to the 3-D man clad in a expensive suit and goofy tie. Booth grinned back down to her before saying, "DNA test was fast since I called in a favor."

Haddon was breathless as he handed her the folder, the teen opening it quickly and her mouth going dry as she saw the over-report, the definite words of 'match' printed quite clearly.

"I can't believe it," she said breathlessly.

"Those things are 99.9% accurate, quite irrefutable. There is no reason for speculation," Zack piped in right away, but was shot down with a look from Booth as Haddon continued to stare down at the DNA evaluation.

"So I'm definitely staying with you? I don't have to go into foster care?" she croaked out as her throat tightened, looking up at the man who she now had no doubt was her Father.

"Seems that way, kiddo."

- X -


	3. The Father in a Deal

_AN: I changed the title of this story just because, really, I think the new one fits much better. Also, I don't own Bones. _

- X -

- Chapter Three : The Father in a Deal -

- X -

"Is it true?" Angela asked as she entered Brennan's office, causing the best-selling writer to look up with a face of confusion. "Is she really Booth's daughter is what I mean."

"Oh that; yes. The DNA test came back positive."

"Damn," the artist sighed, "That man gets _around_."

Bones rolled her eyes, as she got the phrase after a few moments, before turning back to her work. Angela studied her from the door before coming further in and plopping down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, causing Bones to look up at her once again; an eyebrow raised in silent connotation of what Angela needed.

"I just…" Angela broke off for a second to sigh, "I feel _so_ _bad_ for her."

Bones smiled lightly, knowing her best friend always did have a large heart, before saying, "Haddon is very fortunate to have Booth as a father, focus on that instead."

"He _did_ save her from foster care," Angela said as she leaned back into the seat, "But seriously, how is he going to cope with a full-time daughter? He has his FBI job and then the extra work here which takes up almost all his time."

Brennan placed her chin in her palm, having been contemplating about the subject herself.

- X -

"_That_ was a surprise," Booth tried to say in an off-handed tone, "I know people are afraid of teenagers, but you just froze up at the sight of um."

Haddon nibbled her lip as she said, "I'm not afraid of teenagers in themself, I _am_ one, it's just there were_ so many_."

"There could have been no more then two hundred out there; there's lots more _inside_ the building."

As he saw her body stiffen further, he sighed again. Obviously, having lived in a small, secluded town in the mountains practically her entire life, it had caused her to not be used to large crowds of people. He tucked a reminder of that obvious fear of hers in the back of his head.

"I don't like strangers. At home, I knew half the town well enough to have dinner with and the other half to have polite conversation with; I could easily smile at anyone back home," Haddon said as she tried to relax, tapping her fingers on her knees.

"Well you seem fine enough with the _squints_ now," Booth noted, holding back a desired sarcasm.

"That's cause you know them, so I trust them," she said as she looked out the tinted window.

"You trust too easy then," Booth said as he turned into the Jeffersonian, causing Haddon to smile lightly before getting out, not even waiting for Booth to fully turn off the engine.

Booth quickly turned the engine off and locked the car before jogging after her, her long legs quickly taking her up the steps and to the front doors. There, she had to wait for her father as she had yet to get proper clearance to enter on her own.

"I was thinking," Booth said as he caught his breath while swiping his card for the first time, "You said you were an athlete?"

"Cross country, track-and-field, and soccer, so yeah, I guess you'd call me that," she grinned as she walked along side her barely taller father.

"You should start running here, around the park or something, with me sometimes," he said a little later as he swiped his card once again.

"I took you for a weights-room type of guy," she said as she followed up the platform, spotting the squints around what seemed to be a bathtub.

"Ah," Angela said as she went up to the two, grabbing Haddon by the arm before she could get closer. "I don't think you want to see this."

"What is it?" Haddon asked, curiosity further perked as she saw Zack with a pitch-fork, saying something to Dr. Brennan that the teen couldn't hear.

"It's…" Angela drifted off, "It doesn't matter _what_ it is, just that a girl like you shouldn't see it."

"I'm not queasy about most stuff," Haddon said with pride, "I helped my Mom a lot in surgery, and when I hunted I had to clean anything I caught."

Angela blinked up at the taller girl who only offered her a slight smile before walking past her up to the platform, where Zack had just scooped out what seemed to be a human bone.

"Whoooa," Haddon said before whistling in shock, causing Zack to turn to her after he placed down the bone.

"Mask, Haddon, _mask_," Booth said as he grabbed her shoulders and yanked her back from getting closer to the hip bone replacement, jamming a mask onto her mouth and a pair of glasses over her eyes.

"Jeez, Booth," she sighed as she put the elastic bands around her ears, "_You_ don't have them on."

"Ah, so interesting to see Booth with a child that age," Camille said with obvious amusement, if her words weren't enough, as she continued to try and scoop up all the fat.

"Yeah, yeah," the agent said as he made sure Haddon's glasses were set in place before putting a mask on himself.

"So you're fishin for bones?" the teen asked Zack as she went to his side again after Booth released her. The genius didn't give her a glance as he was focused on the task at hand, yet said, "For the ones that haven't deteriorated completely."

Suddenly getting a waft from the tub, Haddon jerked back and gagged. Sure, she had smelt some nasty stuff in her life, but this topped them all.

It wasn't ten minutes before Booth and Bones were off, leaving the blond to fend for herself in the lab once again. Although, she realized as she waved bye, that she didn't really mind all that much. Sure, this lab was big and daunting at first, but she supposed it'd grown on her. Yet because of the smell wafting from the tub, eventually the teen couldn't take it anymore until she went into Angela's office that mostly cut it off since it was both higher from the platform and was a room in itself. Haddon absently watched Angela work as she tried to sketch the face from the remaining top-skull (which she winced at every time her eyes took it in) and before she knew it she was caught in wonderment at the pieces of work around her, this being her first time in her office. She was so absorbed with her couch sight-seeing that she almost didn't catch what the artist herself asked.

"Want to go somewhere during lunch today, sweetie? I was just thinking it's your fifth day here and we haven't taken you out anywhere," Angela said, not looking up from her work.

At the idea, Haddon opened her eyes a little more and grinned, "Can we go to a park?"

The artist looked up in slight shock, expecting someone her age to be interested in malls or movie theaters. But as she took a step back and re-thought, this girl was a country bumpkin so it did make complete sense to want to go see some nature.

"If that's what you want; God knows we need to get some fresh air today with that _tub_ in here," she half-joked, yet felt relieved as she saw Haddon blissfully smile before leaning back into the couch, a sigh coming out before she whispered, "I'm _so_ glad I wore my track uniform today."

"But we should bring Hodgins and Zack too, else the former will probably complain and start spouting stuff about female conspiracy," Angela said as looked back down at her paper, smiling lightly.

"That's fine, I don't mind at all, but what about Booth and Dr. Brennan?"

"They'll most likely still be doing field work; don't ask cause I don't know."

Haddon groaned, this not going missed by Angela and causing her to ask, "Want to spend more time with you Daddy, huh?"

"I haven't ever seen him until this week and it seems he's always busy; it's unfair," Haddon said before thinking, hiding her face in her hands as she realized she'd just revealed a big secret to a type of person she usually didn't relate to.

"Don't worry, weekend is soon, you'll have plenty of time then," Angela's smile widened as she knew that beneath Haddon's choppy emotions at the moment there seemed to be a down-to-earth type of gall. She had already cracked Brennan, this girl was going to be like a piece of cake in comparison.

After her initial embarrassment passed, Haddon chanced a glance at Angela, feeling slightly bad for having thought of her as an air-head when in actuality she was a caring, kind young woman. Although she had never had many female pales, Haddon suddenly hoped they would become friends as Angela; what the blond had been initially turned off by now catching her interest.

The hours seemed to crawl by until it was twelve, and Angela went down with Haddon to get the two squints, one eagerly agreeing to get out of the stuffy lab while the other seemed less enthusiastic. But still, soon the four of them pilled into Hodgins' car and they were off to the nearest park. When they got there, their packed lunches in their arms, they went over to a large acorn tree and sat down.

The squints looked over to see that Haddon hadn't joined them but was rather on her back on the edge of the tree's shade in the direct sunlight as she contently snacked on a bag of chips. As if her sprawled out position wasn't worse enough, the hand she wasn't eating the chips with was scratching at her belly-button on her indented stomach that was visible from her pushed up shirt.

"Sweetie, you'll get sunburn like that," Angela called from the protective shade, yet Haddon limply waved her hand before putting it behind her head, obviously not wanting to listen.

"Nature lover, hundred precent. I bet she needs to catch up on her photosynthesis," Hodgins said as he unwrapped his sandwhich.

"It's quite impossible for humans to perform photosynthesis, I thought every person learned that in seventh grade," Zack said to the curly-haired man who rolled his eyes.

"It's just one of his lame jokes, don't worry about it," Angela said to Zack as she popped open her salad container.

"Hey," Haddon said as she was suddenly standing in front of the three a few minutes later, causing them to look up at her as she nervously rubbed at her neck. "Would you guys mind if I go run?" she asked as she rubbed the back of her neck. This was the real reason she had wanted to come to a park, and it was now-or-never time to ask she supposed unless she wanted to minutes to drag away.

"You want to _run_ in this heat?" Angela asked in shock, and a little bit of horror. It was _hot_.

"Yeah, but don't worry, this is a loop right?" she asked to the path that a few people were walking, also having seen a map as they'd made their way in the park. "I'll just go around it."

"I don't know…" Angela said as she placed down her fork.

"Excersise brings out endorphins that cause the brain and body to lose both stress and feelings of melancholy," Zack said to his bottle of water before looking up at Haddon, "It's one of the most basic cures to mild depression."

"Well, if you say it _that_ way, I'm all for it. No offense, but you probably need it," Hodgins added after Zack before taking a large bite.

"Just don't let anything happen to you, else Booth will _shoot_ us. And trust me, I wish I was kidding," Angela said with a light smile, knowing the agent was already heavily protective of Haddon.

"Yeah, don't accept any strangers with candy," Jack continued to put in his own two-cents between chews.

"Yes!" Haddon said as she pumped a fist before suddenly grabbing at her pants and yanking them down, causing the three to start choking on their lunches or simply the air they were breathing in shock. Zack even went as far as to slap a hand on his eyes.

"What? Spandex," the teen pointed to the almost non-existent black fabric before continuing to zip off her jacket, even going as far as to then take off her large white-tshirt. "Be back in about an hour," she called as she left, clad now in only spandex, a sports-bra, and her shoes.

"Is it customary to wear so little when engaging in running?" Zack asked as he eyed her pile of clothes before grabbing for them. Angela rose an eyebrow as she watched him carefully fold them and then stack them in a pile, but Hodgins answered her silent wondering as he mouthed 'OCD' to her.

Over the next fifty minutes, the three friends lounged in the shade and watched as Haddon continued to run without even taking a break, but made sure to wave to them every-time she passed.

"She's a _monster_," Hodgins said as he saw her pass by them yet again, "That's now her _fifth_ round and the path is a good mile and a half; she must be doing seven and a half minute miles."

They waited for Haddon to come around once more, and when she did, she turned off the path to where the small group was situated. When she stopped in front of them, she breathed out in obvious relief before lying down on her back, skin glistening with sweat as her rib cage rose and fell as she took long, eager gulps of air.

"You are a runner for sure," Angela said to the panting girl, who grinned at the compliment.

"One of my stress-relievers," Haddon said as she flipped over so she was now on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows. "Plus it used to come in handy when running from the sheriff."

It was then that her eyes landed on her clothes that she'd left in a pile, only to find them neatly folded. Her hand flinched away for a second, this not going unnoticed by the three. Zack opened his mouth to apologize for doing something without permission, but Haddon widely smiled before carefully taking the clothes in front of her.

"Yes," Hodgins said to break the silence as he rubbed his hands, "I can tell a crazy story is about to surface."

"It's nothing much," the teen said lightly as she grabbed her t-shirt that was on the top and started as she wiped her face off, "My friends and I used to make trouble for the sheriff. Sometimes my guys weren't fast enough and they got caught. But, still to this day, that man has _never_ caught _me,_" she ended with obvious pride as she jabbed a thumb in her direction.

"Sounds like you had quite some friends back in Montana" Angela said with a slight smile, feeling slightly-reminiscent of her own high-school glory days.

"Yup. Nate, JJ, Jevin, Andrew, Max, and Bobby. With me, we were the self-proclaimed Lucky Seven Gang no-one messed with," Haddon said with a feral grin as she snapped her pants out before jamming her legs into them and then zipping up her jacket over her torso, her shirt around her neck acting like a towel.

"You were part of an organized group of criminals?" Zack asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyes slightly wide in shock.

Haddon blinked at him before turning to Hodgins and Angela, asking "What's he talking about?"

"Zack is..." Angela drifted off as she tried to think of the right words, yet Hodgins voiced, "Socially helpless."

"I do not understand many people, or otherworldly connotations," Zack sighed, not feeling offended at being people-handicapped anymore as he'd accepted it.

"He doesn't get modern slang," Hodgins translated for Haddon as he saw she didn't catch onto what he just said.

"He takes the literal meaning of everything," Angela extended even further.

"Oh, well then..." Haddon drifted off in thought as she grabbed for her water bottle, taking a big swig, before saying, "What I mean is, we were a group of friends. Like, us four here are a _gang_."

Zack was quiet for a moment before, "But we do not partake in petty crime or violence."

"We're a gang cause we're spending time with each other," Haddon said as she took out her PB&J from her brown paper bag.

"So a 'gang' does not neccessarily mean a company of criminals, but can indicate to a number of _assosiates _as well?"

"Exactly," Haddon said before she took a large bite.

Zack lightly grinned as he turned to Angela and Hodgins who had silently watched the duo's informative conversation quietly before saying, "I _understand_."

Angela grinned at Zack's enthusiasm and her smile widened as she saw the teen hide her light laughter in her sandwich, obviously finding it funny, too, that Zack was getting so much enjoyment out of learning something so simple. Although the artist knew it was going to take time, she was glad that the teen seemed to be on the right path to coming out of her sorrow-induced shell.

- X -

With everyone back to work shortly after, it didn't take long before Haddon was in the bones room with Zack, reading yet another comic in calm silence. The genius, in turn, looked up at the teen with scrutinizing eyes. In the past few days, ever since their bad start, she had seemed to be spending most of her time in here with him. This both shocked, intrigued, and frustrated him. It shocked and intrigued him in that she would pick someone so unsocial as him over talkative Angela or charismatic Hodgins, and then frustrated as he couldn't deduce _why_.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Haddon looked up from the glossy pages to see Zack shamelessly studying her, causing the teen to blink. "I'm not bothering you, am I Z-man?" she ventured out with slight hesitation; his brown eyes staring at her like a bone on his table.

"Actually," he said as he picked up a pen to make some notes, chastising himself as he knew he needed to be working at a faster pace, "You are causing slight discomfort to me at the moment."

Her mouth opened and she tried to fumble words, but Zack continued with, "I am perplexed as to why you are spending so much time _in here_. You could be doing the same reading in Dr. Brennan's office on a much more comfortable couch, or be engaging in conversation with Angela or Hodgins. Here, I am silent, unresponsive and act as if you are not here. In addition, you learned at the park today a I quite socially inept."

"That's what I like about you," she said, causing him to be even more confused as his narrowed eyes suggested, and so Haddon continued with, "You don't ask me questions, don't interrogate me like I feel a lot of people have been doing now a days."

"You don't like conversing with others?" he asked in wonderment and confusion. She had just stated earlier this afternoon that she had had six close friends, something social people have.

"No, I do," she stated, "But I like silence between two people, too; it's simple and soothing. Here I don't have to worry about you judging me, you just do your thing and I do mine."

"That's not very logical," Zack said, still not getting the entire picture. "I have read that many people in your condition of loss grasp out for attention from sympathetic or empathetic others, not to associate with distant people like me."

She shrugged. "I cling enough to Booth, and shouldn't you feel glad that you have company?"

"It does not matter much to me," he answered truthfully. Yet after a few seconds he added, "Although it is pleasant to have someone with a similar infatuation with comic books."

"After I finish this one you have to tell me about all the underlying stuff about that I miss, ok? You make it sound cooler."

Zack gave her another glance from his table of bones, Haddon's eyes still on him as she smiled lightly.

- X -

A week later and Dr. Brennan opened the passenger door of Booth's large black SUV and got in, looking in the rear-view mirror to see Haddon sitting there, hands in her lap as she piped a polite "Good morning" to the smart forensic anthropologist that she hadn't seen lately. Since Booth hadn't had a case with the forensic team, she had been staying with him at his FBI office, where he had been trying to get her to look at schools. Even so, she seemed to refuse and would rather do other stuff, even if that would be to simply sit in one of his office chairs and watch him do tedious paperwork. Although Booth knew she needed to get enrolled somewhere, and soon, he didn't want to push her too much as he knew that schools obviously freaked her out.

"You are going to bring your own adolescent daughter to the crime scene?" she asked in slight shock after returning a good-morning to the teen as he pulled out to start driving, not giving care to saying it in a whisper but her normal voice.

"Well, with everyone at the scene already and Angela not already in the lab yet, there isn't exactly anywhere else for her to stay."

"She's a fully functional, young adult who can be by herself at your apartment or at your FBI office," Dr. Brennan said as she looked out the window.

"I didn't want to be left alone," Haddon said truthfully, Brennan sighing as she understood yet again. "And anyway," Haddon continued, "I wanna see a crime scene, sounds cool."

"There isn't anything exactly 'cool' about singed bodies," Bones said truthfully, feeling proud of herself at knowing the slang.

"Yeah, _that_ isn't, but the way you guys go about your investigation sounds like it is."

"She's an agent in the making," Brennan said with a grin, causing Booth to shrug her shoulders, although smirk in pride.

When they arrived at their destination a little while later, the elevator opened with a 'ding' to show a scene of destruction.

"Crazy," Haddon said in awe as she stepped in, but was pulled back a second later as Brennan made her put on gloves, glasses, and large goggles, as requested by Booth.

"This is like when one of my homemade fireworks went off, but _way_ more destructive!" she said to herself as she entered a second time, seeing Camille, Zack, and Hodgins working in all their own ways before immediately going over to Jack who was closest.

"Yo," she greeted as she elbowed the shorter man lightly, causing him to loose his shot as the lens of the camera snapped.

"Haddon," he said in shock as he saw her covered face, "What're you doing here? Haven't seen you round in a while."

"Just along for the ride," she grinned, although it was hidden by her mask, before making her way over to Zack next. Yet Camille cut in front of her, causing the blond to stop in her way and to stiffen.

"Be _extra cautious_ to not interfere with any of the investigation or you will be sent back to your Father's car, understand?"

She nodded automatically before saying, "Of course Ms. Saroyan; I fully understand."

"Don't freak my kid out, Cam," Booth said as he came to Haddon's side, throwing an arm over her shoulders, "She doesn't mean harm."

Camille looked at Booth for a second before turning, saying as she went, "That's what _all_ teenagers are like."

"Thanks Booth," she grinned widely up at him, although the action was once again hidden beneath the white mask, before carefully making her way over to Zack, interested in what he was investigating.

"Mornin Zacky," she said as she crouched down to his level since he was investigating the skeleton in front of him. He looked up, his eyes covered with large glasses like hers, before going back to his job at hand.

"This environment is quite unfit for a person like you."

"Person like me?" she asked in return as she finally looked down from him at what he was examining, the sight unsettling her as she notably gagged under her mask. Even though she had dealt with dead animal bodies, some even some burnt to this degree because of forest fires, she had never seen human remains such as these. She could only take the sight for a few seconds before she turned her head away. She knew the tub was disgusting even though it was interesting, but this was just plane stomach-churning.

Zack looked up for a second, having seen her turn her head away out of the corner of his eye, before saying, "Anyone other then those associated in this area such as myself, Dr. Brennan, Ms. Saroyan and Hodgins are accustomed to such vulgar sights. Even Agent Booth or Angela are overtaken by some remains' conditions."

"Well, it's not like I'm _not_ bothered by it, and I'd be lying if I said this wasn't the grossest thing I've seen in my life but," she broke off as she glanced over at Booth, "this is what Booth does so I may as well get used to it now rather then later."

"Urgh," Zack voiced, causing Haddon to look from Booth back to him in alarm; quickly asking, "What's wrong?"

"I deeply despise double negatives."

- X -

"Hi Angela!" Haddon waved to the older woman who in turn smiled widely and answered, "Why, you haven't been around here for a while, how have you been?"

Haddon shrugged lightly, "Been hangin' with Booth in his office, learning the ropes I guess. He's trying to force me into a school."

"He has the best intentions at heart, Sweetie," she said what Haddon knew this was true, yet the blond still hated the idea of going to a place swarming with people she had no clue were.

"Yeah, but you know, I don't _want_ to go to school. I was thinking of joining the army when I turn eighteen anyway, which isn't that far away."

Both Booth and Bones, who had just been walking to her office, turned on Haddon with wide eyes, Booth exclaiming, "Like _hell_ you're joining in the army!"

Alarmed and alone, as Angela stealthily escaped to her office with a few half-hearted pats on the junior's back, Haddon stared up at her father who was really an few inches taller then her in reality yet seemed to be twice her height at the moment.

"I-I didn't tell you?" she stuttered as she saw his raw anger.

"NO! You're _not_ enlisting in the army _no matter what_!" he continued to rant, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis.

Now feeling as if she was the one being offended, she growled viciously, causing Booth to take a step back. "So _what_ if I want to join the army? Don't I have the choice?!" she now voiced with passion.

By this time, Jack, Cam and Zack, who had been on the higher level of the lab examining the singed skeletons, leaned over the railing to see the daughter-father duo square off.

"Trust me, I've been enlisted in Iraq which is _straight_ where'd you go and you _don't_ want to go there!" Booth retorted as he set his hands on his hips.

"So the fact that I want to protect my home from foreign threats is _nothing_?!" she informed as she crossed her arms, Booth grinding his teeth as he listened. "And anyway," she continued on in a low voice, not noticing how Booth's face had begun to pale, "I'm going to be eighteen in a week and four months, and then I can do _whatever_ I want."

"That's _enough_," Booth said in a low, dangerous tone as he grabbed her arm aggressively, dragging her into Bone's office before shutting the door behind him.

Brennan stared at her office that was obviously suppose to be off limits for her now, before looking up to her team. Hodgins whistled at the drama while Cam rolled her eyes, Zack furthering his brow as he further thought that girl was unorthodox as she was indeed in the physical shape to be in the army, yet didn't have the disposition of would-be soldiers. Bones, going against her better judgement, entered her office.

About a half-an-hour later and Haddon walked out of the room with a ghost-of-a-smile on her face, Booth following after with a long face as Brennan seemed as calm and collected as ever.

"Did you crack? Are gonna let her shoot people?" Hodgins directed to Booth as the three of them came up the platform to the table with their mystery skeleton.

"We made a deal," Booth sighed and Brennan continued with, "In agreement for Haddon here _not_ enlisting in the army, Booth agreed to allow her to choose where she wants to do her last half year of high-school, where I then offered to home-school her in preperation for getting a GED."

"You're _kidding_ me," Cam narrowed her eyes, "That's going to drastically cut into your time and work effort. I can _fire_ you for that."

"It'll only be only a few hours a day of direct instruction from me," Bones said as she was obviously not going to stand down for a fellow parent-looser, "And I was hoping you all would help me."

Silence stretched for a few seconds before Hodgins' hand shot up and he said, "I call history!"

"If you infect her with your weird conspiracy ideas, you're _toast_," Booth growled half-heartedly.

"I'm doing writing to find your style, naturally," Angela said with a wink.

"Math is a subject I've always comprehended the fullest," Zack informed, a smile coming to his face at the thought of one of the few things in this life he could fully understand, follow and predict.

"Enough!" Cam yelled as she looked over at Haddon and then to Brennan, "I _cannot_ permit such a thing."

"Come on Cam," Booth said in a hurry, "You know that an hour out of everyone's every-other day or so isn't going to change much!"

The ex-cop glared at him, but Booth didn't stand down as he put a hand on his daugther's shoulder and said, "I want what she wants, and if that's a private education from a bunch of squints," he broke off to sigh, "It's not like I can do much about it other then agree."

"_Please_ Ms. Saroyan," Haddon said as she looked at the currently angered supervisor. "And when I'm not getting tutored I'll help around here to to make up for time your team looses!"

Camille narrowed her eyes at the lanky girl before moving them around her to the people who were waiting eagerly for her answer. As she ended on Temperance whose eyes narrowed in challenge, she knew she wasn't going to win and so she sighed before saying, "Fine. But _I'm_ not teaching you anything."

"Hah!" Booth said as he pumped a fist in celebration, his other hand on his daughter's shoulder tightening.

"Yes! I don't have to go to a place of crazed people everyday!"

"Depending on your definition of that," Angela said with an amused smile, "You got _just_ that."

Booth sighed in agreement before saying to Haddon, "We're leaving in ten, so go get your stuff."

She nodded and was about to follow him to Bones' office to do just that, yet Jack called out her name. Turning, and going over to him and a still remaining Zack, she asked, "Yeah?"

"Were you seriously going to go join the army?" Hodgins asked with obvious discontent showcased in both his tone and expression.

Jutting a hip out and putting most of her weight on it, along with one of her hands, Haddon said shyly, "Maaaaybe," with a small grin as she cocked her head to further add to her outlandish pose.

The two squints stared at her for a moment before Jack gasped and said in an excited hush, "You just totally duped Booth didn't you?! Oh _man_!"

Her small grin evolved into a full-out smirk as she stood there for a few moments before turning on a heel and saying, "I'll see you guys later!" with a little wave.

"Oh man," Jack said as he shook his head and turned to Zack, "That girl is dangerous!"

Zack, in turn, turned from his best friend to watch Haddon walk away, wondering just what Hodgins meant by that statement.

- X -

"I'm excited for tomorrow," Haddon admitted as she stirred the soup in the pot before her, Booth nearby reading the newspaper.

"I still can't believe you want a bunch of _squints_ to teach you. How's it gonna even work?"

"Hodgins is teaching me history, Z-man Mathematics, Angela and Dr. Brennan are going to take turns between writing and literature analysis, and then science will be a combo of Hodgins and Zacky. I'll get taught three subjects a day, Dr. Brennan said that she'll make a schedule or something soon."

Booth groaned at both Zack's nickname before saying, "Would it kill you to just call him 'Zack' and not those weird names?"

Haddon blinked as she turned around, ladle still in her hand as she said, "I like nick-names. Don't _you_ have one Booth?"

He winced in annoyance, catching Haddon's attention. "I have a few, I guess."

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she said as she turned to the cabinet, opening it to pull down a few bowls and glasses.

"Fine," Booth sighed as he got up to the fridge, opening it to get the milk, "The squints tend to call me G-man."

"Hah!" Haddon said with a snort before saying, "Better then mine, which is _Tree _cause everyone always said that all I ever do is grow taller and taller."

"That's pretty bad," Booth laughed himself as he put away the milk carton, taking the glasses to the small table as he went back to get napkins and utensils while Haddon served up the soup.

"The guys I hung out weren't exactly 'genius' level types."

At the idea of guys around his daughter, Booth stiffened before looking up to her as she placed the bowl in front of him.

"You hung out with guys? Not girls?"

"Well, you know, I connected to them more so it was natural for me to befriend them," she shrugged as she took a long drink of milk from her tall glass, having sat down with her own bowl.

Booth snorted, and knowing what he was displeased about, Haddon followed up with, "I didn't, you know, do all that much..._stuff_ with them." She looked up at him, hoping that he got the meaning of the word with her tone, if her light blush across the bridge of her nose and cheeks weren't enough connotation.

Seeing his shoulders visibly relax, she scoffed in amusement before fully voicing, "Booth, you've been my Dad for only about two weeks yet you seem to be as protective as if you've always had me."

"Well," he said before breaking off to blow on a spoonful of soup to cool it down, "I do have a lot of time to make up for."

- X -

_AN: So I finally saw the finale for Season 3 and all I can say/think? FUCKI'MSOPISSEDFUCKI'MSOSADFUCKFUCKFUCK! I wonder if you guys thought along the same lines...? PS: Thanks for reading, reveiws are greatly appreciated and loved_


	4. The Squints in Teachers' Positions

_AN: I don't own Bones (what a twist!) I also don't own the amazing book _The Great Gatsby _by __F. Scott Fitzgerald__, which is mentioned in this chapter._

- X -

- Chapter Four : The Squints in Teachers' Positions -

- X -

Haddon opened the SUV door and hopped out with a smile, high expectations of how her first day of schooling done by a forensic team was going to be spinning around in her head. Booth got out as well and went to her side, the two then quickly walked up and into the large establishment. Haddon was even in such a light mood that she dared to wave to the security guards who had come to accept seeing her as ordinary since her first appearance about two weeks ago. Even though they didn't wave back, she didn't let this get her down in the slightest as she continued on to the forensic anthropology section of the large establishment.

Yet when they entered the lab, Haddon stiffened as she saw a tall African American man who she'd never seen talking to Bones. "Don't worry," Booth said, seeing obvious worry play on her face, "He's Dr. Goodman, the suporvisor to what goes on here. Bones is probably just telling him about you and how they'll be teaching you."

Feeling relief, she nodded before following the FBI agent as he went up the the duo, Dr. Goodman's eyes landing on Haddon as she came up.

"I'm sure this is the Miss Haddon I've been hearing about?"

"Y-Yes sir, pleasure to meet you," she said as she held out her hand, at to which Goodman tightly grasped and shook.

"I was sure by Dr. Brennan's words that you were an exceptional girl, but when I looked up your records it seems that I might have to rethink that."

Haddon's eyes widened in worry as Brennan continued to look at a folder in her hand. Although the teen couldn't see what the wording said, she could see her picture from her past high-school yearbook.

"There's a charge of assault on a man," Brennan read, causing Booth to look down at his daughter who was now full-out glaring at the folder; good mood gone.

"That man had it coming to him," she growled as she crossed her arms, Brennan understanding the body language as she wanted to shield herself.

"That's quite a serious charge, even for a minor," Dr. Goodman said in his deep voice, "Yet you were you not sent to Juvenile Jail."

"Is he _serious_ Haddon?" Booth asked in a mix of shock an anger, not expecting her to be able to do a thing as this.

"I did constant community service for my community at my Ma's vet place and at my friends' ranches; the judge felt like that balanced out my supposed 'bad' choice and simply made me do more work without sending me off," she said, not being able to look Booth in the face.

Dr. Goodman raised his eyebrow in questioning and Haddon continued, getting frustrated, "That's the one negative thing, I've done good too!"

"Why _did_ you break this man's arm and fracture two ribs?" Brennan interrupted what Goodman was about to say, causing Haddon to scoff.

"My Ma had a bad taste in men, no offense Booth, you're cool," Booth nodded his head quickly for her to continue, "and one of them got so drunk he couldn't see I wasn't Ma since I have her blond hair. He didn't listen to words, and when he started getting 'touchy' I had no choice but to push him away. But by the time I noticed there was a stair case behind him, it was too late," Haddon drifted off as she moved her arms to hug herself. "Course that wasn't what _he_ said. Said I slammed him into a wall, _hah_! I'm strong, but not strong enough to jam a one-ninety man against a wall hard enough to break bones."

"Truthfully Dr. Goodman, although there is this charge, I cannot see her doing any harm to this establishment as she will be under constant surveillance and there's security available," Brennan said as she looked up to him. "And I believe her story, on the sheet it said when he was admitted into the hospital there was a high level of alcohol in his bloodstream. The authorities most likely didn't send Haddon to a juvenile correction facility because there was too much reasonable doubt for this charge from the man to be concrete, yet still enough for it to be put on her record as she was only sixteen at the time."

Goodman studied Haddon as she held eye contact, before he sighed and blinked; finally saying, "Lets just say you're on _probation_ young lady. _Don't_ slip up."

"I'm really sorry Booth, _really_," Haddon said as Dr. Goodman walked away, leaving Booth to glare at his daughter who continued to say, "I know I should have told you but I... I got insecure and..."

"Was worried you'd push her away," Bones finished for her, a sad smile on her face as Haddon nodded down on her sneakers.

"Idiot," Booth said as he pulled on her pony-tail to make her look up at him, "I understand. But promise you won't mess up your record anymore."

"Promise," she agreed a not a second after he'd finished his request, the corners of her mouth curving up to bring back her smile.

"It's going to be cleared when she turns eighteen anyway," Bones said as she closed the folder and handed it to her partner. "But none-the-less, Angela is going to teach you first this morning, so why don't you go to her office."

Haddon grinned widely down at Bones before lunging at her, giving her a quick, tight hug around her shoulders and saying, "Thanks," before sprinting off to Angela's office.

"I got a hug," Brennan said as she grinned, "It's one of the oldest, most fundamental and intimate actions a person can do to another; often showing complete trust as it leaves the back open."

Booth looked away and huffed lightly, causing Bones to raise an eyebrow in confusion before it became clear and she grinned. "She hasn't hugged you yet, has she? You're feeling _jealous_."

"Come on Bones, we have a case to uncover."

- X -

"Alright, so now for your second lesson of the day: _science_!" Hodgins said in excitement as he looked up at Haddon who was staring at the seemingly simple items on the table, "We're going to do an experiment that will help in the investigation of the latest murder victim, _and_ be considered your 'lab' for the day."

"Excellent way to kill two birds with one stone Dr. Hodgins," Cam said with obvious sarcasm as she crossed her arms, Angela standing next to her as she warily looked at the stuff on the table.

"Now, what we is going to occur is..." Zack's voice went on to explain what the experiment was doing and how it was functioning to her and the other two women, yet Haddon didn't catch the entire reason for the molecular reactions that should occur, but she knew that there should be a 'fire' or some sorts. When Zack turned her had and asked if she understood, Haddon nodded and said, "For the most part."

"Now," the young genius continued, "We're going to stand behind this blast-wall, which is just for extra-precaution, and Hodgins will ignite the flame and we'll observe what happens."

"We're going to wait outside," Angela and Cam said at the same time, Angela turning to Haddon and saying, "You sure you're gonna watch with these two? They're seriously experiment-crazy."

"This sounds way too cool to give up," Haddon said in glee as she followed Zack to the small window with Jack while the two ladies walked out of the door.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Hodgins asked in mostly-contained excitment as he lifted the switch.

"Ignite it," the genius said and a second later the flame erupting, spooking Haddon enough to grab out onto Zack's nearby arm. Yet Zack, unaffected by her tight grip on him, started counting down, "Ten...nine...eight-"

The sudden eruption caused all three of them to be blown back, Angela and Cam running into the room at the sound, seeing the three of them on their backs, groaning in their own way.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked in a hurry, at to which Jack replied with, "I'm fine, babe."

"I was talking to _Haddon_," she snapped with a half-hearted glare as she went over to the teen, who had sat up and was coughing, her bright blond hair now slightly singed and darker with soot that covered her face as well.

"That was," Haddon coughed for a few seconds more before taking a deep breath and exclaiming, "_Awesome_!"

"That explosion," Zack said though a few coughs of his own, "is not what I calculated. It was much larger then anticipated."

"Meaning," Hodgins said as he took off his glasses, "That the person in the hotel may not have wanted the explosion to be so large; it was _accidental_ like here."

"Good work guys," Cam said with sincerity as she put her hands on her hips, a smirk on her face. "You just proved something very viable to the case."

"_And_ it was a awesome!" Haddon laughed as she finally stood and removed her glasses, the protected skin drastic against the soot, before she high-fived Hodgins and then turning to Zack, who hesitantly lifted his hand and winced as the teen slapped her hand against his, hard. She turned to Cam and Angela, but her smile and hand slipping down as she saw their reproachful looks, causing her to cough in now chagrin before saying, "As well as very informative. Yes, more _importantly_, it was good for the _case_."

- X -

"Haddon, Jeez! What happened to your _hair_?!" Booth said in shock as he caught sight of his daughter next to Hodgins when he and Brennan came in later that night, his daghter's hair having been a shade lighter this morning.

"I just got some soot in it from the explosion today," she shrugged as she grinned, lifting a hand to her head as she closed the book in her hands.

"Oh, alright," Booth sighed in relief, causing Brennan to grin and Hodgins to snort. But when Booth _really_ thought over in the next few seconds of what she'd said, his eyes widened as he asked in an exclamation, "_Explosion_?!"

"Yeah, me, Zacky, and Hodge experimented the explosion on the case and it was a success; _really_ cool stuff!"

"Hodgins," Booth said dangerously as he looked down on the entomologist who turned from his microscope and hurried to say, "I _swear_, it was an _accident_, we had no idea it would explode in such a way!"

"Oh, come on Booth," Haddon said with a roll of her eyes before, "And anyway, Hodgins was teaching me about the American Revolution until you interrupted."

"American history and not conspiracies, _right_?" Booth asked lightly with a warning undertone, annoyed with the squint as it was.

"Well, a large part of the revolution _was_ a conspiracy in itself. It's actually really cool how only a small amount of the colonist wanted freedom and then used any methods, like exploitation and propaganda, to convince the rest. I've never seen it _this_ way before," Haddon said as she re-opened her book and went back to reading, and so not noticing the pointed look Booth gave to Hodgins who shrugged and said with a victory grin, "It's the truth, man."

But thankfully, before Booth could say anything further, Brennan had enough sense to drag the FBI agent away to her office and leave the teen and squint back to their lesson.

Not much later as the day at the lab started to come to a close, Brennan called out to Haddon, who was in Angela's room organizing and filing past sketches. The teen entered the office with slight apprehension as the air around her and Booth seemed tense.

"I have everything you need here," Bones said as she lifted a clip tag and a folder, at to which Haddon grinned at. Eagerly, she walked up and grabbed it, her eyes greedily taking in her own special identification and clipping it safely onto her jeans pocket before opening the folder to see what looked like a schedule of her lessons along with a list of criteria.

"Know that we'll try and keep up that schedule," the successful writer said, "But be aware that cases are our first priority."

"Of course! I fully understand!" Haddon's voice was a tad too loud as her excitement spilled over, her eyes wide and glimmering.

"Also, we can arrange for Hodgins to come pick you up on the days Booth doesn't come here first."

"Oh-ho-ho, _no_," Booth shook his head, "Like I'm letting my daughter get driven by the squint duo."

"It's fine Booth, no sweat," Haddon waved her hand on her side, dismissing his worries and causing Booth to groan. "And this looks great," she sighed happily as she clutched the folder to her chest.

At that moment, Zack walked in and asked, "Hodgins told me you have the results for what the beetles found?"

"Well, if it isn't _Professor Addy_ who will be teaching me," she looked down at her schedule, "Calculus tomorrow morning at ten, hozzah!" she cheered with a grin and then shocked everyone in the room as she glomped the unsuspecting young man quickly before strutting out of the office.

"Come on!" Booth said with a roll of his eyes as he grimaced in exasperation. "She hugs the _anti-social assistant_ before me? Her Father?!"

"That was quite unexpected; my heart rate has acutely accelerated in shock," Zack said as he put a hand to his chest, eyes wide as he turned to see Haddon walk up to Hodgins to talk about whatever. "But is she completely sane? When she first came to Booth, she was quiet and drawn-away, then she had a 'emotional breakdown' as Hodgins called it, and is now acting energetic and eager. She doesn't exactly seem mentally stable with these great leaps in personality traits."

"_What_ did you just say?!" Booth growled, angered enough at the squint already.

"He means no harm Booth, just observing. And no, she's _completely_ fine Zack. Trauma can greatly change a person's both physical and mental attributes, yet it seems she is getting back to her old self," Brennan said as she grinned, her expression and hopeful information calming down Booth as he slumped back down in the couch.

"I suppose that seems probable from studies I've read about," Zack said as he dropped his arm from his heart, feeling it dip down to it's regular rate. "I wonder if she will continue to change?"

"I doubt that," Brennan said as she handed Zack over a file, "I think she's now comfortable enough to now show her true self to us since she is now sure that she has a constant, set environment."

Booth fully grinned at this, excited at the aspect of getting to know his daughter the way she really was. The young genius, in the meantime, focused on that phrase and what might become because of it, before he opened the folder and was out of the office and back to his seemingly never-ending work.

- X -

"Why did you just turn left? You do not turn left here," Zack said in slight confusion, turning to see his best friend who had a grin on his bearded face.

"Z-man, it seems our car-pool is getting bigger now that we're going to pick up Haddon from now on."

Zack's eyes widened as he turned to Hodgins. "Does Booth know about your reckless, heedless of signs, and anti-speed-limit driving?"

"No, and he isn't _going_ to find out, got it? Just think, if we get on Haddon's good side and help out Booth at the same time, maybe he won't hate us so much and we can hear more of her crazy stories. Like I said when she first came, it'll be interesting to get to know her better."

The brainiac gulped before leaning back in his seat, looking out the window at the unfamiliar roads.

It didn't take too long before they saw two people on the side of a road, one of them waving her hand, it obviously being Haddon with her bright (back to soot-less) hair. Pulling up on the curb to pick her up, Zack had enough sense to roll down his window when Booth knocked his knuckles against it.

"Now Squints," he said as Haddon opened the back door in the small car and jumped in, "If something, _anything_ happens to her because of bad driving I'll make it so you can't ever drive again. And I _don't_ mean through paperwork."

"Got it, Mr. Big-Bad-FBI man," Hodgins said with a salute that Booth only narrowed his eyes at, before he leaned away from the window.

"You keep him in line," he added to Zack as he turned to go to his own car.

"Bye Booth!" Haddon yelled out after him as they pulled away, causing Booth to turn and smile lightly, lifting his hand to say good-bye back.

"Morning, _teen_," the Jack said as he looked in his review-mirror to see her sitting comfortably in middle of the back, having just buckled her seat-belt.

"Morning, bug-fanatic," the young blond shot back before adding with a grin, "Morning to you too Zacky."

"A-Ah!" Zack stuttered in shock, having forgotten to say a morning greeting to her like Hodgins had told him to do with others. "Good morning," he replied with an uneasy smile.

"So, Booth was seriuously against me getting a ride with you guys," Haddon said as she leaned forward a little, elbows resting on her knees, "Were you a past drag-racer or something?"

"Hah!" Hodgins scoffed, "Far from it, he just doesn't want you spending time with squints. Although I guess you can say I don't follow all the road rules, but don't tell him that."

"One of his habitual habits is to go over the speed limit by a minimum of ten miles per hour," Zack extended, the teen catching with his tone that he didn't approve of it one bit.

"Do you drive?" she asked at to which Zack stiffened and said quickly, "Never."

"It's not hard, and aren't you a super-genius?" Haddon continued on, knowing the first time she had driven by herself was when she was ten at a friend's farm on a tractor.

"With his crazy-smart processing brain," Hodgins talked for Zack, "He knows a bunch of all too real horrid scenarios that he's afraid of making with the slightest mistake."

"That's tough," Haddon said with a grimace, "Do you not like flying either? I _freaked_ when I had to fly over here, first time on such a big plane and a bunch of my own scary scenarios, like if we'll get struck by lightning or if the wheels buckled when we land, were going through my head."

"Not to such a degree as automobiles," Zack said in thought, "Airplanes have a prominently far lower probability of maiming or fatalities. And in your fear of lightning or wheel-failure, those are both almost entirely improbable. If there's bad weather ahead, the captain will most-likely steer miles wide of it and before every take-off the entire plane is checked, so obviously the wheels are constantly regulated and so if there's the slim chance of a failure or glitch, they will correct it before you even step onto the plane."

Haddon blinked at her hands in her lap before she grinned and looked up, saying with earnest, "Thanks. I don't think I'm as afraid after hearing that anymore. Sorry I can't help you with your car phobia."

Zack sighed. "There's no one that can help me with that aspect until car companies invent and distribute better models."

She nodded, and the car was silent before they arrived at the Jeffersonian where they piled out. When they got to security, the blond giddily swiped her new card through the security system before walking into the lab, grinning as her second day of 'school' was about to be in session.

"I have an hour before my class with you," Haddon said as she stuck next to Zack's side, waving bye to Hodgins as he went to his multi-machine covered workplace.

"If you would not find displeasure in it, I have files that need to be organized and then put away," Zack said as he went to the remains room where his newest bones were waiting.

"Course," Haddon said as she grinned, glad to be of some help.

An hour of filing and bone-analysis later, Haddon was sitting down with Zack who took out a daunting text book with the word 'Calculus' printed in large red letters from his bag.

"This was my own math book," Zack sighed with a calmed expression on his face, Haddon knowing without asking that he was remembering old times.

"For high-school?" she asked as she hesitantly pulled out a pencil as Zack pulled out a notebook as well, handing it over to her.

"Fourth grade; with my superior intellect it would have been a disgrace for me to take Calculus in high-school," Zack said as he quickly flipping to the first chapter in the multi-hundred page tome.

"Of course," Haddon laughed nervously, too afraid to tell him she hadn't even finished Pre-Calculus, and had been failing it the time that she had been in it before she had to relocate here.

- X -

"I feel _dead_ inside," Haddon muttered dejectedly to herself as she dropped her head on the table in front of her, this time being careful as to not forget about gravity like at Wong Foos.

"What did you _do_ to her, Zack?" Hodgins chuckled as he slid next to the two.

"I did nothing I was not asked to do," Zack said as he opened his mac-n-cheese container, "I taught her Calculus from nine to ten and then advised her to work on the homework I assigned until she finished them all or until lunch; whichever event occurred first."

"I'm not even done with a quarter of them, I understand less. I probably got ten percent of the stuff he tried to teach me today," Haddon shared with Jack, her head yet to come off the table, causing her dejected voice to be slightly muffled.

"You underestimate yourself," Zack said before a bite, causing Haddon to sit up in hope. "The actual percentage of your understanding is closer to twelve percent."

Haddon gaped at him for a second more before she slumped her shoulders in renewed defeat.

"So you've been doing Calculus homework for the past two hours?" Hodgins tried to stifle his chuckle, yet failed, at seeing the two act around each other and how broken Haddon looked from only math.

"My brain is going to explode with information," the blond declared as she grabbed at her hair, pulling out the wavy locks from her ponytail.

"I do not understand how a person can find so much difficulty in the first chapter of Calculus."

"Dude, you were suppose to only teach her the first _lesson_."

"If we are to fully accomplish Calculus," Zack said as he stabbed another bite of pasta, "and proceed to Arithmetic in the estimated six month time amount we have to educate her, I need to compile my lessons accordingly."

"I don't want to do math," Haddon groaned as she grabbed at her sandwich in front of her, viciously ripping the clear wrapping off it.

"Zack, she's _seventeen_," Jack said as he saw her bite onto the sandwich aggressively before snapping her head up to state, "Almost eighteen!"

Hodgins rolled his eyes before continuing with, "And she's not as intellectually advanced as you or me. She's what people would call _normal_."

"That word is immaterial in your phrasing of her intelligence," Zack said as he looked across to the young woman in question, who had started to jam food into her mouth.

"I'm sorry Zack," she sighed, actually using his name for once, "I don't want to annoy or frustrate you. I'm just _not_ _capable_ of learning that complicated stuff."

"That's entirely inconsequential. Almost anyone, especially of your age and 'normal' intellect, can understand rudimentary Calculus. My edition of the book even has limits."

"Hodgins," Haddon looked across to the older man who raised an eyebrow in question. "What does 'inconsequenty' mean."

"Inconsequential; adjective, not important or significant," Zack piped up before Hodgins could answer.

Haddon groaned again as she rubbed at her temples, "Did anyone tell you you're too smart for your own good?"

"Correct," Zack said in slight shock, "How is it that you know of this constant past occurrence?"

"I just had a feeling."

- X -

Haddon held her hand out warily before rapping her knuckles on the outside of Angela's office door, waiting a few seconds as she heard some shuffling before the shorter woman appeared as she opened the door, a wide smile on her stunning face as she said, "Come on in."

Now grinning herself, Haddon quickly went in and sat on the couch, Angela sitting next to her a minute later. Although writing had never been Haddon's strong point as she'd explained it was always hard for her to word herself correctly, the teen enjoyed Angela's first lesson yesterday. Although it wasn't as challenging as Dr. Brennan's, which she'd just come from, Angela's time was intriguing in how she made Haddon see words and phrases in ways she would have never thought herself.

Today's lesson was fairly self-controlled, as Angela was busy with sketches, and so Haddon was ordered after a half an hour of lecture to simply read the next chapter of the book they had picked first, _The Great Gatsby _being chosen by Dr. Brennan, before jotting down her reactions in her notebook.

"You know Haddon," Angela said as she worked, knowing it was fully possible to talk and draw as both activities oriented form different parts of her brain and so wouldn't clash with each other, "I noticed that you haven't worn anything other then t-shirts, jeans, and loose pants or sport shorts since you've come here."

"They're mostly not mine," Haddon said with a breath of laughter, "My boys thought they'd switch almost all my clothes with theirs in a last prank."

"In a way, I _guess_ that's thoughtful," Angela said as she hide a smile, thinking thoughts of wanting to meet this group of six guys mentioned before.

"They're stupid like that, but I still love um all the same," Haddon said before she could stop herself, feeling like when she talked with Angela a lot just slipped out.

"Well, you just tell me when you want to go shopping for new stuff and we'll go," Angela offered, which caused Haddon's blush to only deepen.

"I don't look good in girl-clothes," Haddon revealed as she ducked her head in shame, the reason why she was blushing.

"Nonsense," Angela said in slight anger, "That just means that you haven't looked hard enough for what fits you."

"It doesn't matter much anyway, I'm not trying to impress some guy at the moment or nothin," the blond said with a slightly bitter laugh.

Not missing the tone, Angela looked up at her for a moment before back at her sketch book. "Promise me you'll go shopping with me when you change your mind, guy or no guy?"

Haddon genuinely laughed out before nodding her head, "Course. But it may take some time, so I wouldn't get your hopes up or anything."

"I'm sure the time will come before you know it," Angela smiled, "But _also_ promise me that when you meet this guy you won't change for him."

"Why would I do that? If he doesn't like the true me, he isn't worth my time."

Angela laughed out this time too, but stopped as she heard a knock on her door. Hodgins opened it a few seconds later, his blue eyes crinkling on the sides slightly from his wide grin as he greeted the two females.

"I'm gonna go. Thanks Angela," Haddon said as she stood, closing the small book and notebook before leaving the room without a look back.

"It's weird to me how she's suddenly dropped out of no where and is suddenly part of the flow here," Jack said as he went to sit on the couch Haddon had just vacated.

"What do you need Hodgins?" Angela asked with a roll of her eyes, although inwardly agreeing to what he said.

"I can't visit you from time-to-time without a reason, fellow colleague?"

"If it's something to do with the _case_, I'm all for it."

"Well, if you _insist_ in knowing, I just wanted to tell you I just called in a terrorist threat. On Booth's request."

Angela almost dropped her pencil in shock before looking up with her eyes wide and asked, "Are you serious?!"

"It was the one of the coolest things I've done for this job!"

- X -

"I don't know about this..." Booth said in worry as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking down to see Haddon in the driver's seat of Hodgins' toy-like car.

"Come on, I got my liscense a while ago," Haddon grinned, "And I'm doing Hodgins a favor since they're going to probably drop him off at his home and not here."

When Booth only narrowed his eyes, Haddon added, "Plus Zacky here needs a ride home."

"That is true," the genius spoke up from the passenger seat, "I am quite discouraged to ride the bus or subway home."

"And you're going to be meet me there," Haddon said with a slight grin. "_Nothing_ is going to happen, Booth."

He stared at the blond for a few more seconds before his gaze turned to Zack, who slightly stiffened as Booth said, "You make sure nothing happens." Zack started to think about how Booth seemed to say that to him a lot when dealing with his daughter, but Haddon interrupted his thought process a few seconds as Booth had pulled away.

"Alright then!" Haddon said in excitement, not waiting for Zack to confirm what Booth had ordered, as she jingled the keys before jamming it in and turning the ignition on, the engine now purring with energy.

Gripping the wheel tightly, Zack's eyes widened as he saw a grin split her face as she suddenly jerked the gear stick into reverse, quickly spinning back before slamming the gear back up to drive and literally peeling out of the parking lot; all without using the break.

"Oh..._no_..." Zack couldn't say anymore as his fingers dug into his seat drastically in fear, his back pressed back as his mind began overloading him with scenarios of accidents.

Haddon, in the meantime, hollered happily as she spun the wheel, slightly drifting in doing so, as she turned to the entrance of the parking lot. She quickly slammed on the brakes there, turning to a petrified Zack and asking, "Right or left?"

"I do not feel comfortable with you driving after that display of recklessness," Zack said as he tried to lesson his death-grip on the edges of his seat, unblinking eyes wide in fear.

"I've never gotten caught; don't worry. Now, answer my question please."

"Never got caught?" Zack repeated her words as he turned to her with his frightful, dear-caught-in-the-headlight brown eyes. At seeing how afraid he obviously was, Haddon sighed as her tight grip came off of the wheel, favoring to use one to pat the assistant on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I promise to drive careful from now."

Sighing in relief at her vow, Zack posture slumped slightly as he informed, "Right."

Smiling, Haddon placed her hands on the wheel again before clicking on the blinker and slowly turning out after she double checked that both lanes were clear.

- X -


	5. A Bet in the Lab

_ A/N: I do not have ownership of the series Bones. And just to shock you even FURTHER, the Tooth Fairy isn't real D:_

- X -

- Chapter Five : A Bet in the Lab -

- X -

"So, Hodge-Podge," Haddon said as she absently twirled on her chair, "What's up with you and Angela-Angel?"

"Angela-Angel?" Hodgins asked in amusement as he looked up from his microscope.

"Thought it'd be a cute nickname for you to use," the teen grinned as she looked up from her Calculus book.

"It _is_ a successful use of alliteration," Zack commented with his gaze still set on the bones in front of him.

"It sounds catchy, yeah?" Haddon asked playfully back to Zack who didn't verbally answer, only nodded his head, as he was still focused on the task in front of him.

"I'm _not_ using your extremely corny pet-name," Hodgins said as he rolled back to his microscope, "I'm also not telling an inexperienced teen about my budding love."

"Ah!" Haddon said, as if she'd just made a goal, "You said 'budding' meaning that something's up!"

"Again, not telling you, _teen_. And anyway, don't you have some math to be slowly tormented over?"

Haddon narrowed her eyes before snorting and going back to what he'd had just described, although the blond tried to not show the pain on her face so much as to bring amusement for the bug and slime interested guy.

- X -

"OH!" Haddon sounded out as she jumped from the stool at Zack's side and grabbed his arm, literally dragging him to the entrance of the remains room.

"Haddon, what-" Zack tried to start, yet the teen silenced him as she covered his mouth with her hand, motioning with her head to Hodgins who was just about to enter Angela's room, yet took his hand back from the knob at the last second to use to rub the back of his neck.

"I think he's gonna make a move," the blond continued in awe as she dropped her hand from Zack's mouth, allowing him to take a breath before saying, "I do not follow."

"He's thinking about how he's gonna ask her out, to go on a date probably," Haddon repeated her message with different, more understandable words to Zack as her grip on his arm tightened in apprehension, causing the assistant to slightly wince.

"He entered," Zack stated the obvious after he saw Jack straighten his back, take a deep breath, and knock before entering Angela's office.

The two watched the closed door in silence for a few moments until Haddon said, "Ten bucks says she goes for him."

"I match that, but say she's going to politely decline."

"You really aren't very confident in your best friend," Haddon chuckled, her eyes still fixed on the office.

Zack was quiet as they continued to wait for what seemed like half an hour, yet was really only a few minutes. When Hodgins came out, closing the door behind him, and then walked away lightly shaking his head, Zack said, "Knew it."

"Damnit!" Haddon swore as she finally let go of his arm, allowing Zack to sigh in relief. "I really thought she would go for him."

"Ten dollars please," Zack said as he stuck his hand out, palm face up, with an almost non-existent smirk on his face. "I would have thought you'd understand why I'm called 'King of the Lab' by now."

"Alright," she sighed as she dug around her loose jeans for a few moments until pulling out a few crumpled fives, slapping them on Zack's hand as she sounded her feeling of loss with a sigh.

"Is there some underground drug dealing going on here I should inform Booth about?" a voice suddenly sounded, causing the two to look up to see non-other then Hodgins at the door-frame.

At seeing him, Haddon slightly winced before sighing again, going up to the shorter man and patting him on the shoulder before saying, "Time for history?"

"Ah, yeah. See you there in a sec," he said with a undertone of hesitation, wondering what the odd comfort-like, shoulder-pat gesture was for.

"Are you feeling disappointment?" Zack asked as he pocketed his bills, causing Jack to feel even more confusion. Yet it suddenly seemed to click and he narrowed his eyes at his roommate, saying through clenched teeth, "Were you two _spying_ on me?!"

"What you just did was in a public facility that any person can openly see without being prosecuted on such grounds," Zack said as he went back to his bones.

Hodgins glared at him for a good minute before snorting. "I'm going to go teach Haddon about _espionage_ today; scare her a little at the bad situations it can cause."

- X -

Sighing as Haddon flipped another page in the book in front of her, Dr. Brennan looked up from her work.

"Is something wrong Haddon?" she asked carefully as she crossed her hands in front of her.

The blond looked up for a moment before, "Not really, just slightly disappointed."

Before Bones could ask just what had caused these down feelings, Angela opened the door and carefully closed it behind her, whirling back around with slightly wide, panicked eyes that weren't missed by either of the other women in the room.

"You won't believe it guys," Angela said as she sat next to Haddon on the couch with a flop, "Hodgins just asked me out on a date."

"And you refused him," Haddon said as her eyes stayed focused on the book in front of her, yet a slight frown played upon her tanned face.

"How'd you know?" the artist asked.

"Saw it," Haddon answered with a shrug.

"Hodgins isn't so bad Angela," Brennan interrupted whatever Angela was going to say in response to Haddon's slightly cold answer.

"Yeah, but... I don't know. I just couldn't say yes," she said in a huff.

It was just then that Camille decided to enter the office, the abrasive woman blinking in shock as she saw the other three females stare up at her.

"Is there a sleepover I wasn't invited to or something?" the ex-cop said with a slight smile as she walked over to Bone's desk, dropping a folder and grabbing another up.

"Angela is having trouble deciding whether or not to accept Hodgins' offer for a private meeting," Bones shared as she opened the folder Cam had brought.

"A date? Sounds interesting," Cam said with a slight grin to Angela, "See what it's like outside the workplace."

"But won't it be awkward if it doesn't go well?"

"But what if it _does_ go well?" Haddon countered as she looked up with a crooked smile that Angela only sighed at. "Come on," the teen continued, "Go out and have some fun with that paranoid bug enthusiast."

"Well when you describe him in _that_ irresistible way..." Angela lightly chuckled as she got up and straightened her skirt before leaving, giving a wave to the other three women in the room before disappearing from sight.

"I wanna go on a daaate," Haddon slightly whined as she threw her head back on the couch, Bones chuckling as she remembered she used to think the same.

"Your time will come kid," Camille said with a light grin, also reminiscing times of her adolescent years, before getting up to leave.

Sucking on her bottom lip in further annoyance as the dark-brown eyed girl stared at the ceiling, her eyes suddenly widened and she sprang up into a sitting position, causing Bones to look up in alarm.

"Hah! Zacky now owes me twenty!" she said in glee as she pumped a fist. Yet as she saw Brennan grinning at her folder in front of her, Haddon's face slightly reddened in chagrin from her odd exclamation that she should have kept to herself before she coughed in her hand and opened her book once again.

- X -

Zack had been contently going over some information on the young girl's skeleton in front of him when suddenly a hand, palm face up, intruded upon his reading. Following the hand up its wrist, arm, and then finally to the face it belonged to, he blinked as he saw Haddon's one that had a slight smile on it.

"Is there something I can assist you with?" he asked as he swiveled his chair to face her, having to look up to keep eye contact as he was now shorter in his chair.

"You owe me twenty dollars."

"I do not recall such an event that would validate this declaration."

Her grin widened as she said, "Ten that you took from before, and your ten. That makes twenty, genius."

"The bet was whether Angela would accept Hodgins offer," he said as his brow slightly furrowed, "and she clearly refused him; I won the bet."

As if planned, Hodgins came up to them at that moment and said with a smile, "She changed her mind."

Zack stared up at his friend for a second before sighing and standing up so he could search in his pockets for Haddon's fives from this morning and then taking out his wallet and giving her an additional ten dollar bill. At the transaction, Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me you guys haven't been betting on my_ love life_. Spying is bad enough!"

Haddon looked sheepish as she grabbed the money from Zack before retreating back to Dr. Brennan's office.

"Zack," he said the name darkly as he turned to the taller youth who shook his head quickly and said, "It was _her_ idea!"

- X -

Haddon huffed in her palm and because the air didn't have a chance to escape, her cheeks puffed out. At the face, Zack couldn't hold in his smile of amusement, especially when the teen further showed her annoyance as her brow furrowed. But she couldn't hold the face much longer and so moved her had away, favoring to lean back as she blew out. Although she was having an interesting time talking with Zack about all the cases he'd done here, she couldn't stop the irritation from slipping in.

"I feel like we've been abandoned," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking over at the young, intellectually-gifted guy nearby for confirmation.

"That's too exaggerated," he said as he leaned back in his chair as well. Although, he thought, there was some truth in her statement.

"Booth and Dr. Brennan could have brought us along..." Haddon said as she twirled in her chair with an easy push.

"We would only be a hassle and hindrance," Zack said as his eyes naturally trailed her spinning as it was currently the only thing alive and moving in the lab at this hour. "And Angela and Hodgins had to go on their 'date'. In addition, Ms. Saroyan has left for the evening since work hours did end about two hours ago."

Haddon stopped her spinning as she faced Zack again, asking with interest, "Do _you_ have a girlfriend?"

At the seemingly simple question, he sighed and leaned further back so he was staring at the ceiling before, "I do not know for certain."

"An off again, on again thing?"

"Correct."

"What's her name?"

Zack brought his head back up with an arched eyebrow. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"I'm just curious," Haddon shrugged as she spun once again, "Seems everyone is getting some action except me."

"Getting some action?" Zack asked in confusion.

"You know, finding fondness, hooking up, getting in each other's pants."

When he was still silent, Haddon sighed before ducking her head in embarrassment, even lightly blushing, as she said, "Falling in love, having sex; that sorta stuff."

Zack blinked at her obvious embarrassment and opened his mouth to say that there was nothing to be so flustered about, it was a simple and necessary human activity to do, yet he stopped himself in time as he remembered the negative reactions that he'd brought about by everyone when even mentioning the subject in passing. So he favored to simply sit in silence with her, both of them looking their own way.

Finally feeling her blush gone, Haddon risked to glance back over at him before saying, "I wonder how Hodgins' and Angela's date is going."

Zack merely hummed in the back of his throat, the sound coming out even though his mouth remained closed. Haddon nibbled on her bottom lip for a few seconds before daring to ask, "Do you want them to start being together?"

This caused Zack to look up, running a hand though his long bangs in thought before saying, "If it is what pleases them, then I have no objection." He put his hands on his hips before nodding at his answer in pride, at to which Haddon lightly grinned at.

"You've really thought it over," she said with appreciation. He really wasn't as anti-social as she'd first thought about, and for that she was very thankful about. He was turning out to be a very interesting, nice person.

"I just hope none of the scenarios that have been calculated in my brain occur," he said with a slight grimace, at to which Haddon looked at him in curiosity but didn't even need to ask what he meant by it as he continued with, "They can become extremely angered at each other in discontent and then compromise both our friendships and work, as well as cause unwanted emotional pain."

"Oh, you're so cute," Haddon said as her grin widened, "You really think about your friends."

"Of course," Zack said as he twisted his chair to look at her fully, "They are very pivotal in my life."

When Haddon opened her mouth with a bemused face, Zack cut in before she could ask with, "Pivotal; adjective, of crucial importance in relation to the development or success of something else."

"Oh. Well that's makes you even _cuter_," she said as her grin returned.

Zack found his face stretching into a smile before he had to even give thought to it and had already opened his mouth to continue to talk, yet a sudden ring sounded off in the silent lab, causing the pair to slightly jump in their chairs. Zack recovered faster as he fumbled around in his lab-coat pockets for his phone, were the ringing he knew was coming from, before he got up, finding his phone to be in his front jean pocket.

"Dr. Addy speaking," he said as he turned it on speaker, Haddon leaning forward from her chair in interest at the cell phone.

"_Zack_?" a masculine voice called from the other end of the phone that duo both recognized as Booth.

"Do you require something from me Agent Booth?" Zack asked back as he motioned for Haddon to come closer with a flick of his wrist and wave.

"_Haddon is there with you, right? Since I asked you to stay with her and all._"

"What's up Booth?" she asked as she rolled right in front of Zack to speak loudly into the phone.

_"Not so loud, I can hear you fine,"_ he broke off to chuckle for a moment before continuing with, "_Just calling to say that I'm almost there to pick you up."_

"Solve the case?" Haddon asked, knowing that Zack was interested in this as well as she was.

_"Yep, got it wrapped up for the most part. Be there in a few minutes,"_ he said before promptly hanging up, leaving the two to now only hear the dial-tone of the phone.

Looking up from the phone, Haddon almost yelped in shock as she noted how close her and Zack now where, their hair slightly brushing against each others as she'd leaned forward to get close to the phone. Zack was still looking at his phone as he pressed the end call button and so hadn't noticed their close proximity, Haddon deciding he didn't have to think about it as she kicked off the floor and rolled back a little.

"It seems that I am the one being 'abandoned' now," he tried to joke, yet as he saw Haddon's face openly grimace, his sighed as he knew he hadn't been able to joke correctly.

"Booth can give you a ride, of _course_ he'll give you a ride. I mean, you've kept me company here the entire time. It's the _least_ he can do in return."

Zack looked down at his hands that still held his cell-phone into his lap to the eagerly grinning teenager in front of him before sighing and nodding his mop-of-brown-haired head.

"Great. Get your stuff, we'll meet Booth in the parking lot."

Not three minutes later, the two stood side-by-side as they waited for Booth's large black SUV.

"Booth _said_ he'd be here in a little," Haddon shivered as she rubbed her arms up and down with her bare hands, her breath coming out in visible puffs as she talked. Although she was wearing a fairly thick coat, other then that she was only wearing loose, holey jeans, a thin t-shirt along with sneakers without socks. She turned, trying to hold down her chattering teeth, to see Zack was simply staring out in the road, his breath not visible like hers as he was wearing a scarf around the bottom half of his face. Yet when he felt her gaze on him, he glanced at her for a few moments before back at the road, nodding his head lightly to confirm he'd heard her and understood.

She blew into her hands, thinking that she was getting susceptible to the cold since leaving Montana, when a sudden, particularly vicious cold wind came and ripped though the holes in her pants, causing her to lightly yelp before exclaiming "Screw this!" as she suddenly latched onto Zack's side, causing the young man to yelp out in shock, although it was mostly muffled by his scarf.

Even though his thick, puffy jacket, and her own one, Haddon could feel his body heat begin to trickle though, causing her to sigh out into the silent night. Yet when she felt him squirm under her grip, she opened her eyes to see him yank down his scarf and ask, "What is it you're doing?"

"Body heat," she answered simply as she continued to heat up, "You're incredibly warm."

"Are you cold?" he asked in concern, at to which she lightly nodded at. She really wondered how oblivious he was to human behavior, even though she now knew he was really innerly sweet, as she'd just been blatantly shivering as she had stood next to him. Even through her tight grip, he managed to yank off his scarf that he then used to wrap around her own neck and bottom of her face, her deep-brown eyes looking up at him as he did so.

"It is not courteous to allow a woman to get cold," he said as he continued to stand still so he could share his heat with her, his words causing Haddon to grin through the scarf and for her grip to tighten on him a little more.

He was more then sweet, he was utterly candied.

- X -

"There they are," Dr. Brennan stated as she pointed at the entrance of the large building.

Narrowing his eyes, Booth shook his head and said, "That's not them, those two are hugging."

"No, that's definitely them," Bones argued as she turned to her partner. "Similar height ratio and clothing, it's a match on both personas."

Booth's eyes narrowed a little more before widening and grinding his teeth, taking the turn into the Jeffersonian a little sharper and quicker then necessary. When he pulled up to the tightly embracing duo, Bones rolled down her window and said, "Come on, get in."

Not arguing in the least, Haddon let go of Zack and hurried to open the back door, climbing in to be shortly followed by Zack.

"You're giving Zacky a ride," Haddon said after she'd yanked Zack's scarf down so she could talk, "And we were standing there for a while, what took you so long?"

"Traffic," Dr. Brennan said as she looked in the rear-view mirror to her look at her assistant and partner's daughter, both their hair wind-swept and noses tinted pink from the cold, "It _is_ a Friday night."

"What were you two doing?" Booth said, barely holding down a growl, not even bothering to argue about the carpooling.

Zack and Haddon shared a look before the blond asked, "You mean while you two were out? We talked; you've done some cool cases with the team," she lightly grinned at the end. She also wanted to say how Zack had done a lot more then she thought possible in his short twenty-four years and that his brain was a force to be reckoned with, but she decided to hold that back as she knew her father probably could care less.

"No, I mean _just now_."

This caused the two in the back to face each other again, this time in bafflement, before Zack said, "I do not understand what you are referring to."

"Hugging like a PDA-infested couple is what!" Booth snapped as he pressed a little harder on the gas petal, causing Zack to stiffen in his seat.

"I was cold, and warm Zacky was right there with body-heat, what was I _suppose_ to do? Turn into a human popsicle?" Haddon asked in slight amusement, not understanding what her Father was getting so ruffled about over.

Snorting, Booth's eyes kept on the road yet Dr. Brennan lightly smiled as she shared, "Body-heat was the thing that kept homo Sapiens alive before the invention of fire arrived."

"See? _Survival_," Haddon said as she grinned widely at Zack, who managed to lightly smile back even with thoughts of high-speed crashes flashing in his head.

The car ride was filled with only radio-music before Booth pulled up at Bones' apartment first, giving a curt nod and good-night to his partner. She easily returned a good-night back to him before turning and saying it to Zack and Haddon who both pipped up their own good-byes. The three watched her as she got the car and Haddon turned forward again, expecting Booth to start driving, yet he surprised her as he got out of the car and jogged over to Temperance.

"Does he always do that?" Haddon asked Zack as he watched her Father enter the building with Bones, one of his charming smiles stretched over his face.

"I do not have enough knowledge on their previous drives to Dr. Brennan's apartment to answer this question fully," Zack said, his eyes also trained on where the partners had disappeared through.

"You think something's going on between them?" Haddon asked as she turned to the genius, who in turn simply blinked.

"I would have assumed you would know by now not to consult me on social areas such as this."

"Oh, right," Haddon grinned with a breath of laughter, "I forgot you don't catch on to this type of stuff."

There was silence as the two waited again before Haddon said, "But seriously, keep an eye out for how they act around each other."

"Do you mean constantly monitor them? Like an experiment in progress with a high risk of unexpected combustion?" he asked, not sure on her phrase.

Haddon unbuckled herself so she could turn to him fully, eyes wide in excitement. "Ok, _Love 101 for Doctor Addy_. One, if their eyes are always looking at each other, that accounts for something. Two, if they stand close to each other it's important and then three, if they go even further and touch each other in seemingly innocent ways like so," she dropped off as she reached a hand out to first put on Zack's shoulder, and then on bring it down to rest on his upper arm, "That means something."

"I do not-"

"Shh!" the blond interrupted him as she saw from her side that Booth had finally come out. The blond quickly retracted her hand from his arm to snap her seat belt back on before Booth came back into the car. "We'll talk about it tomorrow!" she whispered to him before Booth opened the driver's door and climbed in with a slight grunt.

"Want to have shot-gun Haddon?" he grinned as he fished for his keys in his trench-coat pocket.

"No thanks," Haddon grinned out, "I'd rather stay back here with Z-man."

Booth narrowed his eyes at the steering wheel before saying, "Suit yourself."

"Do you know the route?" Zack asked after they got onto the main road, Booth grinning as he said, "Yeah, I remember from last time trailing. You know Haddon, I hadn't thought of you as such an exemplary driver after that _Fast and Furious_ like show in the parking-lot."

The blond shrugged before saying, "I just felt like listening to all the rules," before giving a glance over at Zack who was lightly grinning in still-appreciation from her understanding. Although the blond had itched to press on the petal when she'd been driving Hodgins' car, she knew that she didn't want to give Zack a heart-attack.

The three arrived at Hodgins' and Zack's place quickly after, Booth putting the car in park and turning around in his seat to say, "Well, here ya go squint."

"Thank you very much for the ride Special Agent Booth," he said before opening the door and getting out, lifting a hand as goodbye to Haddon before he closed the door and started walking.

Haddon, eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, re-opened the door and followed him out and once she was in the cold air, yelled loudly, so the wind wouldn't blow her voice away, "It was nice getting to know you!"

Zack turned around, his face blank in slight shock before he grinned lightly and nodded, saying in return, "I agree."

"See you tomorrow?" she continued to call out, her words ending with a grin.

He nodded his head once again before turning back up the short pathway. She wished that at least some of the lights were on, she couldn't see anything but black.

Haddon watched him for a few seconds before he disappeared in the darkness and turned back to the large SUV, closing the back door and then opening and hopping into the passenger seat. When she turned and saw that Booth was slightly glaring at her with an almost invisible frown, she sighed before asking, "What's wrong?"

"You're getting awfully _close_ with squinty there," he said as he checked his side mirror and then behind his shoulder before turning out into the road.

She blinked before saying, "Is there something wrong with that?"

"He's a squint."

"Your _point_?"

"He's..." Booth struggled for a word and at seeing Haddon's slightly irritated face, opted for, "kinda a freak."

"_I_ think he's cute, captivating, and _lovable_."

Booth almost slammed on the breaks in shock, but managed to compose himself enough to ask in a regular tone, "What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"He evaluates half-decomposed corpses and _skeletons_ all day and, on top of that, doesn't even know how to communicate with others!"

She was quiet for a few moments until, "Are you done?"

Booth looked from the road to Haddon who had crossed her arms tightly and had a blank expression on, not looking at him as her head was turned away towards the window.

"Come on Haddon," Booth sighed, "Don't take it so seriously!"

She did a soft snort, yet didn't turn to him. After a good ten minutes of silent driving, Booth finally gave in and said sincerely, "Ok, _I'm_ _sorry_. He's a regular person."

"_Damn right_ he is, and deserves to be treated like one," Haddon reprimanded as she finally turned on her him who lightly ducked his head.

She sighed as her frown dissapeared before saying, "I forgive you if you promise to not make fun of him again."

"But, Haddon, it's so _easy_-"

He turned to see her eyebrows had knotted again, and so he gave in and said, "Alright. I _promise_ not to make fun of Zack."

"I'm gonna hold you to your word Special Agent Seeley Booth," Haddon said, using the title Zack had given him in parting, as she playfully punched him in the arm, at to which Booth grinned at.

- X -

The car ride in Hodgin's car the next morning was quite, the silence only changing for a few seconds as Haddon jumped in and said good morning to the two older guys who returned it easily. Feeling the slightly tense air, she new better to keep quiet before they arrived at the Jeffersonian where they piled out.

Going straight to Zack's side, she bumped shoulders with him before asking in a whisper, "So he tell you anything?"

Zack shook his head no, before whispering back, "He heard him come home in his car an hour and seven minutes after I arrived. When I asked what happened last night this morning, he just looked at me before returning to consuming his cereal."

Putting a finger to her lips, Haddon narrowed her eyes in thought as to what may have happened between the artist and bug-fanatic. But she was interrupted as Zack said, "You said you would continue our conversation from last night today?"

She looked up in curiosity and Zack continued with, "You weren't allowed to finish 'Love 101' for me on Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan."

"Oh God, I almost forgot!" Haddon said in slight shock as she swiped her card in habit now. "Thanks for reminding me!"

"You can inform me while I work," Zack said as he went to the remains room, Haddon still on his side the entire time yet stopping on the door-frame to wave at Dr. Brennan who was on the higher level examining some bones.

"Alright," Haddon started as she unslung her messenger bag and brought her stool to sit on. "Like I was saying last night, body language shows what words unheard can't."

"So the way they move their bodies around each other, like you explained, is a key to understanding their relationship," Zack repeated as he slapped on some latex gloves, having already put on his dark-blue lab coat.

"Good, correct," she grinned before saying, "Alright, now also words are important so you need to be very aware of what word choice, tone and articulation that they use around each other."

Zack looked up for a moment before saying, "This is really not in my scope of comprehension."

"I'm stretching my brain to understand Calculus," Haddon said as she leaned forward, deep-brown eyes slightly hurt, "So you can stretch your perfect, super brain to try and get this, right?"

"I don't-"

"Zack," Haddon said his actual name and not one of his nicknames, causing Zack's interest to be held a little more, "You struck me as someone who can learn anything if you put your focus into it."

"That is how Dr. Brennan described me once," Zack said as he went back to his table of bones.

"Then you can do this. All you need is practice, and just think of it all as... collecting data."

He looked up from his work once again to the blond who's slight grin grew a little bit more so some teeth peeked through.

"Do not expect rapid results."

"I have time," the lanky youth shrugged with her grin still in place.

It was then that Dr. Brennan knocked on the frame of the door, causing both to look up in slight alarm.

"Haddon, I know my lesson with you isn't in a few hours, but I was hoping we can push it up to now."

The blond stared at the pretty forensic anthropologist for a few moments before she stood with a start, nodding her head as she grabbed for her bag and said, "Yeah, that's fine."

Bones nodded his head with a light smile of her own as she said, "Sorry to take her from you Zack."

"N-No; not a problem in the least," Zack was quick to to refute, surprised that his boss had suddenly popped her head in when he had been talking about how to dissect her love-life.

"We'll continue about '_that_' later, ok?" Haddon said as she made her way over to Dr. Brennan and was about to almost there before she turned at the last moment and said, "Remember, practice makes perfect!" before she was out of the squint's view.

Bones turned her eyes from Haddon who was making her way to her office back to her assistant who slightly grinned, in a nervous sort of way, in return.

"Mind telling me what she was alluding to?"

"I believe I need to keep what we were conversing classified," Zack said after a few moments of thought, having enough sense to not reveal he had been talking about watching how her and Booth composed themselves around each other to see if they were romantically involved. He would get so fired.

Tempe kept her eyes on her assistant who had gone back to working before shrugging and saying, "If that's the situation," before turning to go to her office.

There, when she entered, Haddon was patiently waiting in one of the chairs in front of her neat desk.

"I'm ready," Haddon grinned as she opened her notebook that she'd written big, capital letters on to read, 'Reading Log.'

"You seem to be getting along nicely with Zack."

Grinned lightly, she said, "He's awesome; haven't met anyone like him before."

Bones began shamelessly staring, and so studying, her, causing Haddon to squirm lightly and not be able to keep eye-contact, her half-grin slipping off.

"I'm very glad you are getting along with my friends," Bones said as she crossed her hands in front of her, light eyes glimmering.

"I'm happy to be given the opportunity to get to know them."

Bones' smile widened and she said lightly, "You're Father isn't so keen on getting to know my people like you are."

Haddon snorted, yet her grin widened like Bones', and she said, "Yeah, I know. I'm glad that I didn't inherit his narrow-mindedness."

"He has many other redeeming factors about him," Brennan said as she leaned back a little, "No need to be so harsh on him."

"Or maybe you're too lenient?" she grinned, catching Bones off guard slightly as her head tipped to the side. But before the older woman had much more time to think of what Haddon had meant, the blond looked down at her lap and held up her Reading Log, asking, "So are we going to start the lesson?"

- X -


	6. A Solution in Plain Sight

_AN: I don't own Bones._

- X -

- Chapter Six : A Solution in Plain Sight -

- X -

Zack stopped working as he heard someone clear their throat next to him, his eyes looking up and focusing on Haddon. The fact that he saw her hands were crossed behind her back and not stuffed in her pockets didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Our lesson is not until this afternoon," he said, knowing that they had just gotten in not an hour ago, so it must be only around nine.

"I wanted to return something to you," she said after she cleared her throat again and before revealing her hands from behind her back to show a neatly folded scarf.

"Oh..." Zack drifted off as he reached up to grab it, yet remembered that he was wearing gloves, ones that had touched bones, at the moment.

"I washed it," Haddon continued with a grin, "But because I was worried I'd ruin it in the crappy washer place nearby, I handwashed it."

"That was unnecessary, you had no obligation to do so," he said back, contemplating if he should take his gloves off to take the scarf or simply ask Haddon to place it somewhere safe until the end of the day.

"Yes I did!" Haddon argued as she unfolded the dark-red scarf. "It's really nice, where'd you buy it?"

He stayed silent for a few seconds before gulping and then saying, "My Mother made it for me."

His brown eyes stayed on her carefully, hoping that she wouldn't erupt in tears or sobs of misery again, as Haddon's own were still admiring the hand-knit scarf. It stayed like that for a good half-minute before Haddon looked up with a slight smile and said, "Then it's very special."

"Not necessarily, I have nine of them because she often makes them as Christmas gifts for me. All of them are in different colors; Hodgins claims hat it's very reminiscent to a rainbow, although I do not agree. The colors are no-where near the same shades, as well as yarn obviously not being reflected light," he blurted out quickly, the relief that washed over him at seeing her calm and no sign of tears making such an amount of words spill out.

At the idea of Zack arranging that number of scarfs in a drawer or, better yet, on hangers so the colors coordinated like his best friend was probably had alluded to, Haddon couldn't hold in her chuckle before. She then stepped closer to Zack, lifting her arms so that she could roll the scarf around his neck and face.

"Your Mother sounds like she was a really loving person who knows what she's doing."

"With me being the fifth of her eight offspring, I'm quite sure she had learned enough by the time I came," he said in a slightly muffled voice because of the scarf now covering his mouth.

At the news of him having such a large family, even in siblings alone, Haddon laughed as another image of Zack and a large group of people entered her head, having thought of him as a single child. She wondered if he was so guarded with his family, too. For a fleeting moment, she hoped that she could see him act around his family. It'd be so interesting.

"Keep it safe, alright?" she said with a mock-salute before she was out of the remains room, a grin still on her face from her imagined scenarios.

Looking down at the knitted article, Zack breathed in the refreshing scent of fresh soap before his eyes flicked up again to where Haddon had exited. He pondered taking off his gloves to unfurl the scarf, knowing it wasn't going to aid him in his bone evaluation, yet decided that it would be an unnecessary waste of a pair of gloves and anyway, he liked the refreshing smell it now held over the sterilized, stale air of the room.

"Dude, why are you wearing a scarf?" Hodgins asked with a deep chuckle as he came in ten minutes later, yanking on one of the ends that hung from his neck.

If Haddon hadn't positioned the sweater to cover the bottom top of his face, Jack would have seen a slight smile on Zack's boyish face at the question.

- X -

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, _oh_ _God!_" Booth chanted to himself as Bones rode across of him in the passenger seat, his constantly repeated phrase beginning to now not intrigue, but annoy her.

"Booth, what's wrong?" she asked as she positioned her body to face him as best as she could.

"We're going to Vegas."

Bones raised an eye and asked, "Do you have some problem with that? Don't like a city that never sleeps, or are you concerned your gambling problem is going to resurface?"

"No," he said with a light growl, "I'm just wondering where the hell _Haddon_ is going to stay now."

At the thought, Brennan's mouth opened in shock. Booth dared to glance from the road to her and, seeing her expression, nodded his head as he said in a stale tone, "Yeah."

"It has been almost three weeks since she came, do you think she's ready to be by herself?" Bones asked as she leaned back in the seat, eyes on the road.

"I'm sure she wouldn't argue against it when I tell her the situation, but I don't want that," Booth sighed as he turned into the Jeffersonian.

"Well," Bones said as Booth took a close parking spot that was designated just for him, "I would suggest Angela, but her apartment is too small and she's barely ever there."

"Cam's out of the picture," Booth said as he opened his door, sunglasses on before the sunlight even hit him. "She's just warming up to Haddon, I don't want to suddenly force the teen on her."

"So who does that leave that we know who are fully capable, trustful, and who Haddon wouldn't be too much of a burden for?" Bones asked as she caught up to Booth's side, both of them quickly ascending the stairs up to the front entrance.

"Hey! GUYS!"

The partners turned their heads to see non-other then Haddon as she waved before she continued to shout over the distance, "Watch this!"

It was then that the two noticed crouched nearby the blond were Zack and Hodgins, who looked like they were fiddling with something. The two got up and Jack headed for the nearest bushes, Zack going over to Haddon to grab her arm and direct her to follow Hodgins.

"I have a bad-" Booth had begun to say yet was interrupted as suddenly something shot into the air with a small, foam like explosion. The rocket, which wouldn't have been visible at it's high-speed if not painted in red and yellow, shot up into the sky before it was gone from sight.

Whooping from the bushes, Haddon pumped her fists in the air before high-fiveing both the squints and then leaping over to the place that the rocket had lauched.

As Zack hurried to follow her and Hodgins tried to call her back, Bones started with "You know..."

Yet Booth seemed to catch onto her thought process and stated in all-seriousness, "No. Oh, no, no, _no_."

"Hodgins has both room in his house, Angela told me it was large, and with Zack nearby too, she won't get lonely. Plus it doesn't seem like none of them will argue against it. To inform you, if you've missed this, those three are good friends now. I would have thought Haddon to bond more with Angela or I, but it's interesting to see she's picked them for her closest friends."

Booth continued to watch his daughter who was being taken away from the lift-off sight by Zack. She had a slight frown on her face but Hodgins called something over the bush the she nodded her head at before going back over to him with Zack, now without any struggle.

"First off, they're not _that _chummy yet and more importantly," the special agent said as he narrowed his eyes, "they're squints. _G__uy _squints."

"Are you referring to the idea that either of them might take _advantage_ of Haddon in a sexual manner in her stay there?" Bones tried to decipher what Booth meant.

Booth tilted her head to the side to glance at her and raised his eyebrows in confirmation that that was _just_ what he had been thinking.

"First off," Brennan said, now the one on offense, "Hodgins is interested in _Angela_, Zack is going out with _Naomi_. In addition, Haddon is not eighteen, neither would even fathom the idea of your daughter in that way yet."

"You say 'yet' like-"

"Booth," Bones interrupted stiffly, "You are running out of options and here is a available, valid one. I don't see any other alternatives in the near future and our flight is in," she looked down at her watch and calculated quickly to say, "Six hours and twelve minutes."

Sighing, Booth slapped a hand to his face before opening his his eyes to peek through his fingers to Haddon who had finally been brought back to the bush, and just in time as the rocket came barreling down to crash into the manicured lawn. Haddon looked over at Zack and Hodgins who now nodded in agreement, wide grins on their faces, before she was off to pull the rocket out.

The three cheered again as Haddon held it up, after she'd yanked it out of the ground, as if it was a trophy.

"Aw," Brennan cooed as she saw how excited Haddon was again, "She's as engaged as they are. Take back what I said about her being an agent; she's one of _us_."

Booth growled at his partner who simply stared back. "Don't even _kid_ about that stuff," he said in all-seriousness.

"I'm just making a constructive observation," Brennan said back, now with a playful grin on her face.

The two waited until the young group of three came up, grins still plastered on all of their faces. It was Haddon who first spoke as she looked at Booth and said, "Wasn't that super cool? It must have gone so high if it took that long to come down!"

The agent didn't smile, but simply shook his head lightly before turning back towards the entrance of the Jeffersoinan, causing Haddon to look at Bones in worry and say, "Did I do something wrong?"

"If setting off rockets is wrong, I don't know what's right," Hodgins joked as he grinned up at Haddon, lifting her mood enough to get her smiling again.

"Your Father just..." Dr. Brennan drifted off trying to think of the right words.

Zack quickly remembered what Hodgins had said the first time they'd seen Haddon and so repeated, "He's afraid we'll do 'squint voodoo' on you."

At this, Haddon's amusement was rejuvenated and she barked a laugh.

- X -

"You want me and Z-man here," Hodgins started as he stared up at Booth, "To take care of Haddon for a _week_?!"

"At the maximum, it's probably going to be more like four days," Booth said as he put his hands in his pant pockets.

"Are you _serious_?!" Hodgins said, trying to hide a snort of laughter and failing, causing Booth's chocolate-brown eyes to narrow.

"I do not believe he is jesting in the slightest," Zack said as he nudged his best friend to try and get him to look up at Booth's getting-scarier-by-the-second face.

Just then, Brennan saw through her large glass windows the blond teen they were talking about come over to her office with the rocket in her hand, goggles still hanging around her neck as she wore one of the institutes dark blue lab coats, even equipped with a set of latex gloves. She knocked quickly before opening the door, peeking her head in on the four before asking, "Can I have my teachers back? I don't get one of the chemical bonds that caused the foam to form."

"Haddon, can you come in here for a minute?" Booth answered with his own question before clearing this throat, Haddon not missing the slight body-language with his shoulders slightly hunched that he was facing a problem at the minute.

"Is this about some case? Can I help with it?" Haddon asked in excitement as she plopped right down on the couch with the two squints.

"Well, involuntarily, yes," Bones spoke up from her desk, but was silence with a pointed look from Booth.

"You see Haddon," Booth started as he began to pace, "Me and Bones are going to Vegas in a matter of hours."

"Do you want to be congratulated?" Haddon asked as she leaned back, handing over the rocket to Zack whose eyes had been studying it. "And it's Bones and I," she added, remembering the last worksheet Temperance had given her to work on.

"Whatever," he snorted at the grammar correction, "You see, we're going to be gone for a little."

"How long is a 'little' going to be?"

"Four to seven days," Booth confessed as he looked down at his daughter with a slight grin, "And you see, I don't want you staying over at my apartment alone..."

"Please don't tell me you got a stranger to baby-sit me," Haddon said, actual fear slipping through her voice as her hands tightened on her knees.

"I was going through my connections who might be able to give you a place to stay during this short trip, but I couldn't think of any that would work."

"So I offered the thought of you staying with Hodgins and Zack," Bones took this opportunity to speak up again, causing Booth to whirl on her and hiss, "_Not_ smooth Bones."

"Really?" Haddon asked up at Booth, blinking eyes the same shade as his.

He sighed before, "Is that alright with you?"

Haddon was silent as she dropped her head, her face blank as her lips closed and then parted.

"We won't be offended if you say no," Hodgins said as he leaned over Zack who drew his attention from the rocket to add, too, "We will fully understand."

"No, no!" Haddon said in arguement as she lifted her head with a smile, "It sounds awesome. I mean, if I'm not bothering you or anything," she added as she turned to the two older guys.

"So it's settled then," Dr. Brennan said with a slight grin as she stood. "During the time that me and Booth are away, Haddon will stay with you two."

Booth groaned as he face-palmed himself yet again, which Haddon then rolled her eyes at. Quickly, she sprung up from the couch and went over to him. There, as the FBI agent looked down at her, Haddon nibbled her lip nervously before she finally lifted her arms and took the few strides to be close enough to Booth to wrap them around his chest. Shocked at the gesture, Booth looked over at Temperance who motioned with her own arms for him to hug her back, which he quickly did.

"Thanks for giving so much thought to my being and as corny as this sounds, I think I'm gonna miss you," Haddon said into his shoulder for only him to hear.

"It's only a few days Haddon," he said with a light laugh.

"Don't do anything reckless, ok?" she asked as she lifted her head.

"Only if you agree to do the same," Booth grinned, his eyes flicking to Hodgins and Zack who had witnessed, and were still witnessing, the father-daughter moment.

At the squints seeing him in such a private moment, Booth coughed in chagrin when Haddon finally unwound her arms from him. The blond then grinned up at him one time before switching her bright face to the two still on the couch.

"I hope you won't mind my intrusion," she said as she clasped her latex-covered hands in front of her lanky form that was lost in the blue-jacket.

"Pah-_lease_," Hodgins snorted as he stood, "The place has been a little boring lately."

- X -

"Sweetie, are you _sure_ about this?" Angela said in her office to Haddon.

"Don't sweat it, it's Zack and Hodgins."

"Exactly."

Haddon rolled her eyes and said, "I _like_ how they're geeky and if you're worried about _that_, Booth is in Dr. Brennan's office _still_ lecturing to them on how he'll castrate them with a rusty fork if they so much as _breath_ around me in the wrong way."

Angela looked across to the teen in front of her, who was currently trying to read her latest book she's assigned. "You really think he's using those exact words?

"If not that, something close to it."

Angela played with her pencil for a second before saying, "I think Booth'd threaten with torture involving a gun."

"You're right, I give him too much creative credit," Haddon said with a light grin and chuckle as she flipped a page.

"I can make room for you in my place," Angela tried to argue, "And I won't go out, I'll keep you company!"

Lifting her eyes from the book, Haddon slide on a smirk as she said, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're getting jealous of me."

"Ha, ha," Angela said in obvious fake laughter, "You're such a riot today."

"I'll invite you over and give you the opportunity; don't worry."

"Sweetie, seriously, please stop."

Haddon looked up to see Angela who had a tired expression on her face. The blond's eyes widened as she said, "Sorry. Not my place."

"It's alright, I know you're just kiddin around," Angela sighed with a slight grin at Haddon before she went back to her newest art piece, leaving Haddon to go back to her book. Yet the teen couldn't focus as she now _really_ wondered what had happened on that date.

- X -

Haddon waved good-bye from the steps at the Jeffersonian as Booth drove away with Bones in the passenger seat. At seeing the large SUV continue on out the driveway and into the streets before finally disappearing, the blond sighed before turning back into the large institute and walking back in.

As she opened the big doors and waved lightly to security (one of the two actually nodded back this time), she thought about how it already felt weird knowing she wasn't going to see Booth for the next few days or so. Although she knew he would come back (of _course_ he'd come back) she still felt a weight in her stomach of fear. But, shaking her head as she turned in the hallway, she knew she shouldn't be thinking these thoughts as there was fun to be in the course of her near future even with her Father gone.

Looking up from her worn sneakers to the place that was now her private-tutoring location that held her new group friends, she grinned before going over to the remains room where she spotted Zack, dutifully working on yet another skeleton.

"Yo Zacky," Haddon voiced as she entered, hopping onto her designated stool right away.

He stiffened, which caused Haddon to tilt her head in curiosity as to why he'd do that, before he slowly looked up with wide brown-eyes obviously full of fear. The teen furrowed her brow and was about to ask what was wrong, but she then remembered the fifteen-minute long lecture Booth had given the two squints after she had been excused to go to Angela's lesson.

She sighed as she droped her head before asking, "What did he threaten you with?"

Zack gulped before saying, "He ordered me not to tell you if you asked."

"Frick!" Haddon swore as she leaned forward, "You can tell me!"

"I really cannot."

She growled under her breath as she stared into his brown eyes that weren't extremely strong, but resilient enough to give her the message that he was really not going to tell her. This caused her to slump once again before saying, "I think Booth has an over-protective problem."

"Did you know that sometimes foul species are so worried about insufficient incubation that they sit so long on their eggs that when they finally hatch the mother dies of starvation and mal-nutrition?"

Haddon blinked at him before gagging, sticking her tongue out in a very un-lady like fashion. Zack, taking this as an obvious bad body language reaction, started to fumble and stutter a follow-up that would mend his odd statement caused by uneasiness but, thankfully, someone saved him the trouble.

"What Zack _meant_ to talk about," a voice at the door interrupted the genius' fumbling, "Is that Booth scared him into total submission."

"I should have expected as much," Haddon sighed as she looked at Jack at the door. "I should apologize for him to you two."

At this, Hodgins snorted before walking up to Zack, slapping him on the back a few times before turning to the blond and saying, "Booth is just taking care of his offspring, we understand."

"I don't even see what's the big deal, I practically spent half my time at guys' houses back home."

At this, Hodgins choked on air; Zack simply staring at her as he hadn't understood the statement.

"What I mean is," Haddon was now the one fumbling as her face started to color, "All my friends were guys, right? And I slept over a lot. So that's what I mean!"

"Oh man," Hodgins laughed, "If you tell Booth that he'd _flip_."

"You don't even know the tip of it," Haddon was now the one laughing.

"Well, I think we'll have plenty of time to hear your stories when you come over, yeah?" Hodgins said as he slapped Zack on the back again.

"Yes!" Zack agreed as he gave a wavy smile that Haddon easily returned.

- X -

When the garage door slowly rose, allowing Hodgins to drive in, Haddon felt like her eyes were going to pop out of her head as she saw the array of nine other cars, all parked neatly in a line. The small car they were in parked in front of the line of cars and Haddon jumped right out of the car before the engine wasn't even turned off, going straight to the nearest car.

"Oh...my....GOD!" she said in a breathy whisper to herself as she evaluated the restored to perfection vintage car.

"I wanted to wait until we got here to tell you," Hodgins said as he got out of the driver's seat, Zack following suit as he got out of his side.

"That you own ten cars?!" Haddon was obviously still in shock as she continued on to the next car in the line and then sprinting down the line to get to the last car. "In my town, hell, all of Montana, there wasn't even one car as nice as any of these!"

She took her time jogging back, so absorbed in staring at the polished, shiny cars that she almost missed Zack saying, "Hodgins is a millionaire, he wants the best, so gets the best."

This stopped her right in her tracks as she turned to the two of them before her eyes locked on Jack and she exclaimed, "You're a freaking millionaire?!"

"Z-man! Not cool; I was going to break it to her smoothly!"

"Because driving into the garage with all your cars on showcase is such a great way to go about doing that. When she gave me a ride here, I asked her to park outside the garage door for a reason."

"Wait, wait, hold up," Haddon said as she shook her head and went the short distance to the two guy. "So you seriously are a millionaire?!"

"Yes," Hodgins said as he went back into his mini-cooper to grab his bag.

"Why did I just find about this _now when I've known you for over a month_?!" she asked in continued exasperation as she now turned to Zack who opened his mouth to begin explanation, but Hodgins beat him as he said, "Because I don't want anyone to find out."

"Is something bad going to happen if people find out you're loaded?" she asked as she went up to the first car again, stretching her hand out to touch the smooth surface of the hood, yet retracting it at the last second, knowing she shouldn't touch something so beautiful.

"Hodgins does not like the fact that he is rich," Zack said as he grabbed his own bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Right, so don't tell anyone about this, ok Haddon? Please?" Jack asked as he clasped his hands together, "I like my normal life at the Jeffersonian."

"Hm-" Haddon hummed as she smirked, "I think I may need a car like this one to persuade me."

Not a second after she'd said the statement, Jack said, "Deal."

She blinked up from the car and said in shock, "I was _kidding_," before turning to Zack to ask, "Is he serious?"

"He threatened to evict me if I told anyone about his financial situation," he said before beginning to walk away, saying as he walked, "Now if you two would excuse me, I will be taking my leave now."

Haddon furrowed her brow in confusion as she watched him ascend a small staircase, going out of view.

"He lives in your garage?" she asked as she turned back to Jack.

"I like to describe his living situation as _above_ my garage. But more importantly, promise you won't tell anyone?"

The blond rolled her eyes and snorted, "I promise, and forget about getting me a car. I was seriously joking."

"Well, now that _that's_ out of the way," Hodgins said through a grin as he grabbed Haddon's bag from the car, easily throwing it over to her who caught it equally easily, "I have some rules for you to know."

She nodded and followed him as he went to the end of the garage, Haddon's eyes ogling the cars again as they passed them, before opening a door and continuing on into what she assumed to be his house. Which already seemed like the biggest house the teen had ever been in.

"Now, you'll be staying in one of the guest rooms. I have maids, but they only come once a month to clean and I don't have any chef, so you'll have to wash your own clothes and make your own meals when we don't eat out, which is actually pretty often. Other then that," he stopped for a moment as he turned a corner, "Make sure you wake up by eight so we can leave at eight-thirty for work to get there by nine. With Dr. Brennan out, we can sleep in a little."

"And I'm guessing you don't want me to do anything crazy while around here, like jumping down this flight of stairs or something," Haddon said as they started climbing up to the second story on the winding staircase.

"That would be helpful so that Booth doesn't kill me. Oh, and here's your map," he added as he dug in his jeans pocket for a few seconds before extracting a folded piece of paper.

He handed her it and she unfolded it and rose an eyebrow, asking, "You drew me a _map_ of your property?"

"I'm guessing you haven't been in a large property or house, and this _is_ a large place that's considered a mansion; just extra precautions. This is the main house, in the rest of the property there's a pool, tennis courts, and other stuff labeled on the map. I'm the only one living here at the moment as almost all of my family is dead, so you don't have to worry about any stranger sneaking up around you."

The host turned around to see her reaction at his half-attempted joke at her fear but when Jack saw her eyes so full of empathy, he winced. He probably shouldn't have said something like him being the only heir left so suddenly.

Probably at seeing his face now pained, Haddon blinked and slapped a smile on her face and said, "I guess that's a relief," before obviously forcing a chuckle.

Jack turned back around to continue walking and allowed a sigh of relief. He didn't like talking about his family; he was glad that Haddon wasn't as nosy as some.

"Other then that," Hodgins said as he stopped at a door and opened it, "Enjoy your stay here and don't be afraid to bother either me or Zack for anything."

- X -

A few hours later, Haddon was splayed out on her new, huge bed in one of Jack's numerous guest rooms. Flipping over onto her stomach, she grabbed one of the pillows and placed her chin on it, zoning out as she stared out the window into the 'courtyard' as the map labeled.

Looking at the clock on the side of her bed, she noted that it was only nine thirty; there was some time before she knew she would be able to fall asleep. Looking out the window once again, she noted it was a calm night and actually not too cold. Going over to the large windows, she opened one and sighed softly as the wind caressed her face.

"If this was Montana I'd go for a late night dip in the reservoir..." she sighed as she leaned against the window sill, yet her eyes widened a few seconds later as she had an idea.

Bringing the map up to her face once again, she scanned over it quickly before her eyes landed on the squiggly shape that was labeled 'pool' and her grin returned.

- X -


	7. Misconception and Mayhem in the Garage

_AN: Thanks so much for everyone's info on Hodgins' living conditions, I tweaked a little to match what you guys informed. I had fun writing this chapter XD It's a little on the silly side, but hope you guys don't mind! I don't own Bones._

- X -

- Chapter Seven : Misconception and Mayhem in the Garage -

- X -

_'Twenty...twenty one....twenty two...'_ Zack thought to himself as he counted his brush strokes, blankly staring at his reflection in the mirror in front of him as he did.

Yet, as he reached twenty six, he blinked and wondered if he did just hear a second of music. Stopping his brushing, he strained his ears to try and catch the music again. A few seconds later as he did indeed hear the faint buzz of instruments and vocals and he blinked in shock. Attention caught, he went to the window of the bathroom and opened it, sticking his head out to feel the slightly crisp night air. Brush still hanging form his mouth, his eyes widened as he now definitely heard music.

Bringing his head back in, he quickly finished brushing his teeth before spitting and whipping his mouth. Going out of his tiny bathroom to the door that lead him into the garage, he went down the small flight of stairs and then continued down the line of cars until he got to the back door of the garage. Unlocking it, he peeked his head out into the night air for a second time.

Here, on the outside, the music was louder and he even began to hear the blurred lyrics of the song over the lull of the bass and guitar. Looking around, he didn't see much light, yet his body stiffened in shock as he heard a large splash, himself wondering if that was part of the music. He waited a few seconds before another large splash echoed around the property, this time joined with laughter.

Wondering just what was going on, he contemplated going in and asking Hodgins to call the police or security, but as he heard another splash, he thought of another approach. If these sounds were really just a next-door neighbor or Hodgins from the main house, he didn't want to cause unnecessary problems. If he knew his best friend at all, he knew that he was already asleep and wouldn't like to be disturbed for nothing (unless it was urgent news of a recent political conspiracy).

As he heard a second happy chorus of laughter, he definitely could tell by the tone that it was female; not Hodgins. Gulping in apprehension, he began to think of scenarios of murders that he'd worked on. Although he knew it to be highly improbable, as the percentage of deaths by murder in the US yearly was less then one percent, he still felt a chill go up and then down his spine at the idea of him being killed on his best friend's property. In the middle of the night. With no witnesses.

Yet, as the music continued and more splashing resounded, he knew he couldn't just leave it be. Although he'd never had a huge drive of curiosity to investigate things likeHodgins or Booth, he felt a small amount of it manifest now and knew he couldn't turn back to into the garage just yet.

So, making sure he was careful to keep on the stone pathway that led to the pool, he was very cautious as to not make any noise. With his gruelingly slow pace, it took a good ten minutes before he saw the faint lights of the pool. Ducking behind some bushes, he pushed the leaves aside so he could get a better sight of the pool.

He first spotted what looked like to be a small speaker system on one of the lounge chairs to his right with an iPod plugged in before he saw a splash in the pool and his eyes were dragged there. From his close proximity now, he could clearly hear the lyrics, '_Those flashing lights come from everywhere, the way they hit I just have to stop and stare..._'

Although the lights on the edges of the pool (under the water) were on, giving the water and everything in near reach a slight glow, he couldn't make out the face of the person who had decided to take a night dip.

His head began to turn with thoughts of how maybe this was a trespasser who had simply wanted a swim filled. Then those (at least slightly innocent) hypothesizes twisted into ideas that maybe it was an assassin to get Hodgins. As he was so absorbed with trying to decipher who this female was, he hadn't noticed the supposed intruder herself swim towards him before stopping at the small stairs.

'_She's got me love stoned, I think that she knows, I think that she knows.._.'

Suddenly feeling his throat close as the person hauled their body up, his eyes took in the woman's partially-lit frame as she got out of the water, clad in a white bikini. The seemingly young woman turned to her side as she brought her hands to her hair, shaking the locks out before bending back and flicking her torso back up, causing her hair to splay through the air before slapping against her back, the sound breaking through the music.

Zack was sure he could almost see her face now, and so creep back to his apartment and identify her on his laptop, but she suddenly turned her back to him and the genius was surprised as he saw her beginning to shake her hips from side to side, raising her arms as she gyrated to the beat of the song. She even went as far as to dip down before curving her back up and then swinging her hips in a wide arc, twisting around as she did. Yet still he couldn't see her face as there wasn't enough lighting and her hair was now obstructing her face. He did note, however, that the moves were slightly awkward and stiff; she was obviously not accustomed to moving like this.

But, to him, it seemed a show all-the-same.

'_She's got me love stoned, I think I'm love stoned...'_

Zack suddenly noticed he'd been continuously leaning forward, but too late, as he suddenly fell face-first into the bush he was hiding behind.

Hearing the snapping of twigs and rustle of leaves, the young woman stopped her attempted seductive dancing in a second and called out in a voice tight with shock and fear, "Who's there?" before moving to cut the music off.

Holding down a hiss as he knew he'd gotten some scratches on his face, Zack decided that it would be best if he kept his mouth shut.

"I have a black-belt in karate and if you don't come out now I'm going to find you and kick your ass! But if you come out now, I might not be _so_ rough when I find you!"

As he heard his blood pumping in his ears, Zack furrowed his brow for two reasons. One being that it was the choice she had just proposed and two, because the woman's voice sounded the slightest bit familiar.

"Come OUT!"

Knowing that he didn't stand a chance against a black-belt if she found him and knowing he couldn't make a quiet enough get-away that she wouldn't hear since she'd turned off the speakers and was now fully alert, Zack stood before fumbling out of the bushes with his hands up and face down.

"I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry! Please do not inflict physical pain on me!"

There was silence for a few long stretched moments before laughter filled the empty air. Feeling his heart pick up in fear at the sound, thinking this person might be mad, Zack still didn't lift his head.

"Zacky, stop it already; look up."

The genius took a shallow breath before he complied. When he lifted his head he saw that the (mad?) mystery person had gone back to the speakers to turn it back on.

"Man, you gave me a heart-attack!" she continued to say as she turned back to Zack.

Finally being close enough to the pool light and close enough to this person to see their identity, Zack felt like he was going to scream in shock as he recognized the face to be that of Haddon's.

"You have a black-belt in karate?" he said, not knowing what else to say as his eyes continued to follow her as she sat down in one of the chairs. As she crossed her long legs, she motioned for him to sit down next to her.

"Hell no," she snorted, "I was bluffing."

Zack nodded at this as he stiffly made his way over to her. He sat down and stared at the glowing pool for a few seconds before asking, "What are you doing out here? I believed someone was intruding on the property." As the forensic anthropologist said this, he was slightly proud of himself. Zack felt like he'd been shocked out of skin not a minute ago and was still able to make normal conversation without having his tongue tied; it was a great accomplishment.

"I guess we were both scared by each other, huh?" Haddon said before she laughed. "I couldn't go to sleep so I decided to go for a late-night dip. _Thank God_ I decided to wear a bathing-suit just in case."

"You did cause my heart-rate to accelerate in shock," he said, not going into detail on how it was at first because of how she'd exited the pool and not from fear.

"It looked like you were about to go to sleep, did the music wake you?" Haddon asked as she took in what he was wearing; pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"You are correct, I was about to go to sleep," he said, "But now that adrenaline has been released in my body, I do not believe I will be able to calm down enough to go to sleep for at least three hours."

"Sorry," Haddon said sheepishly as she leaned forward, "I didn't mean to scare you so bad."

"I deal with murders, when I couldn't recognize you in the dim light and you threatened me, my brain began to process many possible scenarios."

"Of me murdering you?"

"Correct."

Haddon couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out from the pure ludicrous of _her_ killing _him_. After she caught her breath, she got up and stretched her arms high above her head and arched her back a little, causing Zack to turn away as her beginner dancing moves flashed through his mind.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked playfully as she stood at the edge of the pool, stretching her leg to dip a few toes into the water.

Glancing back up, he said, "I must politely decline. Now, good night Haddon."

Her vision switching from the pool back up to him again, she called out, "What are you going to do now?"

He stopped and said, not facing her, "I suppose I will watch some more episodes of Firefly like I was doing earlier this evening."

"Ah!" Haddon voiced in a mix of a gasp and yell, "I used to watch that show!"

Now the one surprised, Zack turned back around to see Haddon grinning as she said, "It's the one with the gang of space-cowboys right?"

"The show is catogarized as Space Western, yes. I am slightly taken aback that you used to partake in the viewing of it."

"Are you kidding?" Haddon broke off as her smile widened a little, "It's one of my favorite shows of all time! I was so bummed with they canceled it!"

Looking down at his bare feet, Zack said, "I am hypothesizing that a person of normal social understanding would, in this situation, invite the second person to watch it with them."

Not hearing a response from her, he looked up to see a confused expression on her face. Sighing, he reiterated, "I believe a regular person would invite you to watch it with them."

"...Are you trying to invite me to watch them with you?" Haddon asked as she took a tentative step towards him, hands clasped behind her back.

He blinked before asking, "Is that the socially right thing to do at this moment?"

Haddon put a few fingers to her lip in thought as she leaned on one of her legs, putting her other hand on her jutting out hip before saying, "I suppose. And I would really _like_ to watch the episodes again."

"Then you can follow me back to the garage."

"But..." she drifted off as she fidgeted, "I don't have any clothes right now and I'm kinda wet. Should I meet you there before I go up to my room to get a towel and change?"

"That would not be advised as you are wet and you would then drip all over the Hodgins' house, causing chlorine to be absorbed in the wood and carpeting that may cause bleaching in the future. I have towels and extra clothes in my living place that I am willing to offer to you."

Haddon blinked before saying, "You sure I'm not intruding too much?"

"You are a guest and I am a host, it is my duty of the moment. Now, if you'd follow me," he said as he started walking away, causing Haddon to quickly follow him, grabbing the speakers and iPod before she did. It was so nice for Hodgins to have it in the guest room for use, she didn't want to lose them.

Having not to worry about making any noise, the walk back to the garage was now a third of the time it'd taken Zack to get there. When he opened the door to his place, he said to Haddon, "Wait there. I'll get you a towel so you do not emanate pool water on the floor."

She nodded as she looked around his place that looked like it was one fairly large room. There were quite a few bookcases completely full of books, which titles she couldn't read from here, as well as a queen bed, a tread-meal and an old-style TV that had an assortment of what looked like DVDs and VCRs above. In the furthest part of the room it looked like there was a small room, a bathroom if the sink and slightly visible shower curtain was anything to go by. Zack went into that small closed-off space and came out with a towel that Haddon grinned in thanks for, first drying off her legs and torso before wrapping up her hair. As she was doing this, Zack had been in his drawers and was digging through his clothes for something that would fit her.

"You scratched your face," she finally stated the obvious as she continued to stand at the doorway, although no longer dripping.

"My slight injuries occurred when I fell into the bushes and yes, the branches did break my skin in a few places."

"Do you have a first-aid kit?" she asked as she jumped up the little step into his flat-like apartment, toes wiggling on the worn wood.

"I have a box of Band-Aids and triple antibiotic in the first drawer of the lamp table by my bed. Why do you ask this?" he asked as he continued to ruffle through his clothes, deciding that it would be best if maybe he went for some of his older stuff.

Haddon grinned as she plodded over to his bed and saw the thin, tall piece of furniture with a lamp on top before opening the first drawer. Just like he'd instructed, there were Band-Aids and a tube of triple antibiotic. She then went over to Zack and grabbed his face away from his immaculately folded clothes, turning his visage a little to see all angles before letting go to open the small box.

"What is it you're doing?" he asked as she grabbed the tube of triple anti-biotic and unscrewed the cap.

"Dressing your wounds," she decided to go a little over the top in her wording for her answer as she began to dab the thick, gel like substance on the shallow cuts.

"I have been perfectly able to do that myself since I was four," Zack argued as he furrowed his brow.

"I'm being considerate; you got scratched because of me. Now please hold still so I can put the band-aids on."

Zack was obedient as she slapped on three bandaids. As she leaned back, as if inspecting her work, she grinned as she said, "You look like a cat attacked you or something."

"They will heal in a few days," he said before turning back to his clothes, not finding amusement in her joke.

As Haddon closed the box and put it back in its place with the disinfection tube, Zack said, "I do not believe I have something in your appropriate size. I advise you to go back to your room and pick out some clothes as the chlorine issue has passed."

"My room is so far away, I don't want to walk there and back just for clothes! I'll just wear whatever," she said as she came back to his side and randomly picked a dark shirt and, to Zack's horror, an old pair of boxers.

"I can use your bathroom?" she asked as she took the towel from her hair and ruffled out her wavy locks.

"You have my boxers," he blurted out as he pointed to the checkered clothing article she held in one of her hands.

She looked down at the shorts before up at him and asking warily, "Are they dirty or something?"

"No."

"Then it's fine," she grinned, "I've worn them before, it's no big deal for me. You really don't have to act so chivalrous. Be back in a few minutes."

Nibbling his bottom lip, and deducing he should have just left at the pool while he could, he watched her walk and then close the door to his private bathroom. He went over to his fairly retro TV and grabbed the DVD box-set of Firefly he'd just put away not an half-an-hour ago.

"Hey, what's on this shirt? I've never seen it before."

Zack turned around to the voice to see Haddon grinning down at the shirt she was borrowing.

The genius' eyes slightly widened as he asked, "You have never seen Star Wars?"

"Is it like Firefly?" she asked as she ran a hand through her hair, and only being able to get a few inches before she snagged tangles.

Zack visibly stiffened, almost alarming Haddon, before he continued his first question with, "You've _never_ partaken in the visual adventure of Star Wars?"

She blinked as she stood before finally answering his asked twice question with, "No, I've never seen it before. Is there something wrong with that?"

He quickly reached over to his out-dated TV to his small collection of DVDs and VCRs. "We are going to watch Star Wars," he said as his eyes searched for it.

"Wha...?" Haddon asked as she gapped at him before following up with, "What do you mean? I thought we were watching _Firefly._"

"But you have already seen all the episodes, correct?"

"Yeah."

"But you have not seen Star Wars, and so it has priority. In addition, some of the movies are more enjoyable then Firefly in my, and many other's, opinions."

"Movies? It's not a show?" Haddon asked as she watched him pull out a few DVD cases, opening one and putting the disk in.

"It is a series of three movies made in the 1977, 1980, and then 1983 and then recently three prequel movies have been made in 1999, 2002, and then 2005."

"So...a six movie series? It _must_ be good to have so many," Haddon said as she watched him grab the remote and sit down on the end of his bed that was just across of the television.

"You may lie down next to me if you please," Zack said as he stretched out his body, turning to now look up at Haddon as she grinned at the invitation before saying, "Thank you."

She didn't hold back as she did a flying jump onto the bed, causing the springs to bounce up Zack. Haddon didn't pick up Zack's confusion as he pressed play at her childish act as she grabbed a pillow to rest her head on.

Roughly a hundred and thirty minutes later, Haddon turned from the credits rolling on the screen to Zack and asked with wide, excited eyes, "Can we watch the next one?"

- X -

Zack awoke with a groan to his high-pitched alarm as he clenched his hands into fists, sunlight penetrating his eyes through the thin layer of his eyelids. Yet as he rolled over to slam his hand on the alarm to shut it off, he stiffened as he felt something brush against his back through the fabric of his shirt. Opening his eyes, he blinked at the bright sunlight filtering through his blinds and tried to grasp what, or more correctly _who_, was in his bed next to him. He remembered music, and then Haddon at the pool, then her coming up to watch Firefly with him, then changing to Star Wars and then The Empire Strikes Back, and then The Jedi Returns. He remembered only watching half the last movie before he had literally passed out. As he did the calculations quick, he guessed he must have fallen asleep at four in the morning.

Sighing in relief as he had now figured out who was next to him, he had enough confidence to sit up and look over his shoulder to Haddon who was curled in a tight ball, blond hair sprayed out on his bed as she lightly snored. He could see the front of the shirt, and so the Star Wars poster on the front, and grinned lightly as he now knew that there was someone else who shared his interest in light-sabers and a galaxy far, far away.

Yet that relief was quickly dispelled as it was replaced with panic, remembering what Booth had said about his daughter being in either of their beds, much less either of them 'sleeping' with her. Getting up in a start, not even caring that his clothes were terribly ruffled or he had killer bed-head, the genius raced out of the garage to find Hodgins.

He found his best friend at the kitchen in his mansion, peacefully eating a bowl of cereal. Zack promptly sat down before immediatly stated, not even bothering with a morning greeting, "I accidentally slept with Haddon last night."

Hodgins didn't seem to process Zack's statement for a good minute, probably because it was seven thirty in the morning and his brain wasn't up to its normally full potential, before he slapped the newspaper down and yelled in full force, "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Zack said in a slight wail, "We were watching Star Wars last night and we both fell asleep on my bed!"

At this new information, Hodgins stared at his best friend, who looked hysterical in panic and worry, before he all-out laughed.

"This isn't a topic of amusement!" Zack said in his loudest voice (which really wasn't loud at all), "Booth is going to _torture_ then _kill_ me!"

"Dude," Hodgins said as he wiped a tear away, "It's fine, relax. What Booth meant by saying 'sleeping together' was _sex_."

Zack blinked at this before saying in exasperation, "Why must everyone use illogical phrases rather then the right, literal words to convey their message?!"

- X -

Haddon groaned as she rubbed her face in the blanket below her before she grunted as she sat up, rubbing her eyes with her fists before blinking at the sunlight that was filtering through the blinds. As she suddenly heard a loud, demanding bell toll from somewhere, she literally jumped a foot from the bed before jumping off of it. She stood on the wooden floor and tried to make sense of what had happened to make her be in the position she was in now.

Similar to Zack, she went through the events of last night before she sighed in recognition and put her hands on her hips. Yet the feelings of success was quick-lived, again much like Zack, as she heard that rough bell again.

Trying to get her morning brain to work, she finally amused the idea that maybe it was a doorbell of some sorts. So, going over to the door that lead into the garage, she opened it with a yank to see a woman in front of her.

"G-Good morning," the blond stuttered after staring at the older, cute woman in shock for a good thirty seconds.

"I-I'm looking for Zack Addy?" she stuttered herself as she asked the question in slight hesitation, her eyes traveling down to look at Haddon's long legs that were visible from Zack's short boxers.

"Oh, I think he was just here," Haddon groggily said as she ruffled her frizzy wavy hair, feeling relaxed as this wasn't a total stranger, "I just woke up with him."

"When you say 'wake up'...?"

"We just slept together last night is all. But we didn't really _sleep_ much so I'm kinda tired," she said breezily as she yawned before stretching her arms above her head.

"Naomi?"

At the new voice, the two females turned to see Zack behind Naomi with a quizzing expression on his boyish face before he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Naomi laughed before saying, "Well, I thought it'd be nice surprise for you if I came to pick you up, imagine my surprise to see this hussy, dessed in _your_ clothes, your _boxers_ for God's sake, and stating you _'slept together_', here answer the door instead of you!"

"I'm no hussy!" Haddon was now the one blushing in anger as her hands formed in fists at her sides.

"Oh, please excuse me. My mistake," Naomi said as she turned to Haddon with fire in her eyes, causing the blond to take a step back in fear as she was never good with fellow females in a rage, "Your name should be SLUT!"

Haddon was further shocked as she took a step closer to her and slapped her across the face before turning around to Zack and saying, "And you're no better, MANWHORE!" before slapping him too.

Neither the blond, nor genius, could think of anything to say as Naomi stomped down the stairs and dissapeared from sight.

Rubbing her quickly reddening face, Haddon finally asked Zack in wonder and shock, "What the _hell_ just happened?!"

- X -

"Wait, wait, wait," Hodgins said through his fit of chuckles as he drove, "So you said you 'slept together' with Zack, but 'didn't do much actual sleeping', to _Naomi_? His _girlfriend_?!?!"

"Well, it's the _truth_. I did sleep with him, but we didn't sleep much cause we were watching Star Wars and how was _I_ suppose to know she was his girlfriend! Zacky never told me her name or what she looked like!" Haddon huffed as she sat in the back row, touching the bandage on her face before wincing. Although she had gotten into a few fights in her life, she'd never been slapped so hard.

"And then she called you a slut and Zack a manwhore, before she totally _bitchslapped_ you two?!"

"Other then that outlandish saying, completely correct," Zack sighed as he rubbed at his own cheek that had been bandaged for quicker healing, like Haddon. He had never thought that his short girlfriend had it in her. He also thought about, as he saw his reflection this morning with now another bandage, he'd ever had his face so beaten up because of females. In truth, he didn't think he'd had his face this banged up _ever_ before.

"Oh man, man, MAN!" Hodgins couldn't think of anything plausible to say as his deep laughter rang through the car, "I don't know which part is my favorite! I mean, I never thought a day would come when someone would call Zack a _manwhore, _but when you two came back to the kitchen with red cheeks I was speechless! I cannot wait to tell Angela about this!"

One car ride, walk into Angela's office later, and five minutes of explanation (complementary of both Zack and Haddon) later, Angela and Hodgins were in a bout of giggles together.

"Ok, I don't see how it's _that_ funny," Haddon said, "My cheek does sting you know, and all for nothing! We didn't even cuddle in our sleep! I was on the right, he was on the left - end of story!"

This caused silence to deafen the office before Angela burst out in giggles again. "Oh my gosh, sweetie, nothing like this ever happens around here to this extent! Let me have my amusement from it!"

"What I am concerned about," Zack said to Haddon, as the other two were still absorbed with laughing, "Is how I am going to apologize to Naomi. She is very likely not to believe me."

"Oh, Zack," Angela said as she finally got a hold of herself. Wiping a tear from her eye, she continued with, "I advise not to go near Naomi for a little bit. Let her cool down or else she might not listen to anything you try to say."

"I do not believe you," the genius said as he stood, grabbing the blond up with him by her arm, "So I am going to apologize to her now, with your assistance," he said the last part as he turned to Haddon.

As the two exited the office, Jack turned to Angela and said through a smirk, "Twenty bucks that she doesn't take him back."

"Oh, ho," Angela laughed, "Twenty says she _does_. You have no idea how a woman's brain works."

"In her eyes, he obviously cheated. What would _you_ do in the situation?"

"That doesn't matter cause I'm not Naomi," Angela broke off to grin before continuing with, "She might take her own opinion on the situation, despite what Zack claims."

Hodgins stared at her smiling face for a little, thinking it was turning into a smirk, before he asked, "So you seriously think she's gonna take him back?"

"Too late to take back bets, Hodgie," she grinned as she spun around in her chair.

"Damn you and that reverse phycology you just pulled!"

- X -

Meanwhile, Zack was literally dragged Haddon, who was chuckling at his oh-so-determined face, across the Jeffersonian to the Paleontology section where Naomi worked, talking to Haddon as he went.

"Now, you are going to tell Naomi, very clearly, that you did not 'sleep' with me," Zack said as he kept a tight hold of her wrist so the blond couldn't run away like the first time he'd attempted this.

"But that would be lying," the teen said in mock-innocence. Sure, she felt bad for Zack getting slapped and unceremoniously dumped (she supposed with the name-calling and slap) because of a stupid misunderstanding, but this was really just too funny to not tease him about. Anyway, he sort of owed her some amusement for getting slapped this morning.

"Then tell her clearly that we did not have sex."

At the dreaded 's' word, Haddon giggled.

"Can we please talk to Naomi?" Zack asked a colleague who walked by, this person wearing a similar dark-blue jacket, who nodded before turning away into the Paleontology section.

The two waited, Zack finally letting go of Haddon's wrist, and turned to her once more and said, "Now, remember, simple and to the point."

When Naomi opened the door and came out not a minute later, her eyes widened as she took in Zack and Haddon.

"We have something we would like t-" yet Zack's fast talking was cut off as Naomi crashed her lips against his, causing the genius' eyes to widen in shock, looking over to Haddonwhose own brown eyes were wide as well, her jaw literally hitting the tiled floor.

Finally extracting her mouth from his, yet not taking her arms that she'd wound around his neck off, she turned to Haddon and said with a glare, "You stay away from my guy!"

Getting a hold of herself enough to close her mouth shut, Haddon coughed and blushed, embarrassed at seeing something something so intimate. She tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. So she simply stared down at her feet as she rubbed one of her heels in the ground.

"I actually came to say that I did not have sex with her," Zack said as he tried to understand why Naomi would kiss him so passionately not two hours after she'd slapped him.

"I don't care about that Zack, it's ok," Naomi sighed as she turned back from the tall teen to him with a grin on her face as she said, "It's actually kinda hot that you cheated on me, I never would have thought you had it in you. I hope you learned some new moves..."

"But I did not-"

"Hush," Naomi said as she put a hand to his mouth, "I forgive you. Now, I'm going to go back to work; call me ok?"

Zack nodded his head quickly in affirmation and was shocked yet again as Naomi reached up to lock lips for a second time.

Haddon, in the meantime, felt herself gag and her stomach flip as the two practically made-out in the hallway with people passing, many taking second-glances or all-out staring. Obviously, there wasn't much PDA in this institute.

"And anyway," Naomi said as she withdrew again, "Now that I get a better look at her, I don't think she poses much of a threat for me anyway." Her eyes went over Haddon's lanky form that was hidden today by her track jacket and sweat-pants as she said this, ending her quick look-down on her uncontrolled locks that had been tied in a messy bun.

Haddon's jaw hung open in shock at Naomi's statement, but it quickly evolved into hot anger as she snorted like a bull ready to charge. She was about to snap something in retort, but Naomi had closed the door to the lab before she could think of anything viable, and not totally offensive, to say.

Without words, only a slight smile on his face, Zack turned back to walking down the hallway. Haddon wasn't so quick to follow him as she glared at the door that Naomi had gone into, her last statement making a deep grimace come on her face. Finally, she turned to follow Zack with hands jammed in her pockets.

As the two entered the lab, one content and the other practically having steam coming out of her ears, Angela held her hand out and Hodgins sighed before slapping down a twenty.

- X -

"What's so great about having a boyfriend anyway?" Haddon asked bitterly later that day as she lounged, once again, in Angela's office.

The artist, in turn to her statement, looked up at her slightly frowning face before chuckling lightly. "Oh, you just say that cause you probably haven't had one before."

"Yeah I guess I haven't," Haddon said in defense as she twisted to not face Angela. "But I liked the same guy for four years, and then when I finally got over him I fell for another for two years."

Angela blinked at this, not expecting it, before asking, "Anything happened?"

"_Nothing_ is what happened. In both cases we were always friends and I was too afraid to tell either of them."

"So you just pinned after both of those guys for all that time?" Angela asked in slight sympathy as she put down her brush.

"Hey, I don't need pity," grumpy young woman said in held-back anger as she brought her knees up to her face. Her temper was so short at the moment she was ready to explode at any little annoyance.

Angela was quiet, and so was the room, until Haddon jumped up and said, "Naomi said '_I don't think she poses much of a threat for me anyway_' right to my face this morning!URGH!" she exclaimed at the end before flopping back down on the couch, clutching a pillow to her chest as she once again didn't face Angela. "Don't you think that's mean?" she then asked quietly, her voice muffled from the pillow.

"What is?"

"She described me as 'no threat.'"

"Sweetie," Angela said with a light grin, "You dress like a skater-bum boy, don't wear a trace of make-up, and don't even brush your hair."

"But these clothes are _comfy_," Haddon argued as she flipped to finally face the pretty romantic. "And I pat my hair down every morning, _that_ must count for something!"

"The harsh truth?" Angela asked, at to which the teen nodded at. "Guys don't exactly look for types of galls like you to fall in love with here in the city."

"So," Haddon said as she sat up slowly, "If I want to hook a guy here I'll have to start dressing nicely?"

"As shallow as it sounds," she broke off for a minute before sighing, "Exactly," before going back to work, leaving the teen to think about her appearance as she looked down at the baggy sweat-pants and worn jersey jacket.

"But I don't want some guy to fall in love with me just cause I showcase my boobs or something."

"Haddon," Angela said her name with slight amusement at her outlandish statement, "You're not going to fall in love with some hobo on the road, even if he has one of the biggest hearts in the world, right?"

"I don't get what you're getting at."

Rolling her eyes, and wondering if maybe she was inept at romantic understanding as Zack at some points, she said, "You seriously fall in love with someone because of who they are on the inside. But you aren't first interested on that because you haven't _discovered_ it yet. So you go for what you can see at first: the outside."

She stared at Angela for a moment before flipping over again and saying, "Whatever. I don't need that in my life right now."

Angela laughed at that before saying, "You just wait."

- X -

_AN: I don't think I've yet to say just how grateful I am that you guys are reading my story so (I'm sorry for being so late in saying this): THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I hope I can keep everyone's attention and that you all will continue to read._


	8. More Movies in the Mansion

_AN: I know you're not suppose to intermingle yourself in you OC, but I couldn't help but exaggerate one of my own irks (the glasses thing) since I thought it'd be interesting to the story, so I hope that you readers don't mind. Also I don't own Bones or the movies. PS: Thanks for everyone's continuing support, I love reading everyone's reviews._

- X -

- Chapter Eight : More Movies in the Mansion -

- X -

"So, Haddon got your girlfriend to like you more?"

"I believe Naomi concluded I have a higher sexual prowess now or something of the like," Zack said as he twisted one of the bones in his latex covered hand.

"You totally owe the teen," Hodgins laughed, "Who knew that Naomi would jump you like that after you getting 'caught' with Haddon."

"I find it interesting," Zack said, "That she described Haddon as 'no threat.' She is actually quite attractive," he stated.

As Jack's mouth hung open, Zack turned to him and said, "You can have the bones, I'm done with my analysis."

"_Whoa_ there buddy," Jack said as he yanked Zack back to him from the collar of his dark blue coat, "Did you just say you think Haddon is hot?!"

"Last night I saw her at the pool; she has a very proportionate and healthy body. Good genes combined with her being a runner makes her attractive," Zack said without the slighest of hesitation.

"She's a _minor_ man, and remember what Booth threatened you with? Remember that she's _Booth's daughter_?!" There was clear panic in Hodgins' voice now.

"I am not suggesting in the slightest that I will single her out as a sexual partner, just stating a fact that she very appealing at times," Zack said with a confused tip of his head at Hodgin's unfounded worry.

"Hah! Ok, look look now!" Hodgins said as he grabbed his best friend by the shoulders and twisted him so that he could see the Haddon and Angela walking down the stairs to Dr. Brennan's office. "If you had to pick, who would you go for?"

"On solely physical attributes?" Zack asked as he put his hands in his front pockets.

"Right."

The genius' brown eyes studied Angela and then Haddon in the rest of the time it took for them to get to the office before they disappeared from view. Zack then turned to Jack and said, "Humans procreate with those who have adequate genes demonstrated with exceptional physical attributes. Haddon is both tall and and lithe, she would be the better choice."

"You're kidding me?!" Jack said with shocked amusement, "Are you blind to Angela's beauty?"

"Can you not comprehend that Haddon is the better scientific choice?" Zack asked with a raised eyebrow.

- X -

Zack yawned as he stretched his hands over his head, thinking that although he usually didn't go to bed this early (it was only eight) he knew that he was sleep-deprived from last night and how he'd stayed up into the early hours of the morning watching Star Wars with Haddon. Yet, just as he sat down on his bed and put the book he'd been reading aside, he blinked as he heard a knock on his door.

Getting up with a slight huff, he made his way over to the door and opened it only to get an eye-full of fuzzy blond hair and big brown eyes; Haddon.

"Is there something I can assist you with?" he asked as he rubbed a hand through his hair, yawning a second time as he closed his eyes.

He continued scratching his brown hair for a few seconds and began to wonder why she had yet to answer him. So he opened his tired eyes and looked at Haddon again, and it was then that he noticed her face was bright red and her mouth was slightly agape.

"What is it?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

At the sound of his voice, this seemed to snap the teen out of her slight stupor and she shook her head before horribly stuttering, "I-I didn't know you wear g-glasses."

"I only wear them after select days when my eyes are strained and tired from work. Wearing them makes it easier to read. Is there something at fault with my beneficial habit?"

"N-N-No," she couldn't stop the stuttering again and by this time, she couldn't even hold the eye-contact and looked down at her bare feet.

"Then why are you so obviously displaced at the present?"

"I-I-I..." she tried yet failed to go any further. Zack continued to stay silent as she took a deep breath before looking up at him again and slowly asking, "Can you please take them off?"

He contemplated asking just why she would give such a request, but he decided to take the easier way out and simply comply to her request.

When he did, it wasn't five seconds before Haddon sighed in a way that Zack assumed was relief. She continued on to say, "Would you mind coming to the mansion?"

"If you would give me valid reason for such a request, I may be able to answer."

Haddon ruffled her down locks before saying, "Last night got me thinking, movies are a great way to understand how people react in situations."

"Correct, it is one of the objectives in the movie industry to successfully capture reality."

"So," she was now slightly smirking, her blush from before almost completely gone, "I was thinking that we can continue your 'Love 101' in that way."

Zack stared at her for a few moments more before, "I am hypothesizing it may help my understanding of human interactions involving the elusive emotion of 'love.'"

Haddon stared at him, it taking a few seconds for her to think though his words, before she grinned in understanding and said, "Perfect, come on!"

He nodded himself as he put on his glasses once again and made a move to go out the door, yet Haddon put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"I-I don't think you'll need t-those for watching m-movies" she said in a slightly pleading tone as she stared down at her feet once again.

Zack pondered asking what problems she had with him wearing glasses but deduced, like before, that he would simply leave it be and so took them off before going over to his bed, putting them down at his dresser before going back to Haddon who had her relaxed grin back in place.

- X -

"No...more..." Zack said as if he was in physical pain as he stared blankly at the rolling credits of 'The Notebook.'

"Oh, come on Z-man, that's only the first movie and I kinda liked it. We still have 'Love Actually,' 'Music and Lyrics,' 'Must Love Dogs,' and 'The Holiday' to still watch. I'm kinda surprised that Hodgins has so many chick-flicks."

"He says it is 'step two' in seducing a woman after a date. But onto more pressing issues, such as how that movie was so outlandish I felt like I could not even understand their talk," Zack groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

At this, the blond sighed before getting up to take out 'The Notebook' and change it with 'Love Actually.' "You stay there for a minute, I'll make some popcorn and get some soda."

Zack watched her lanky form leave the room before he did a mix of a huff and sigh, thinking thoughts of how that movie had done nothing but confuse him, doing _nothing_ in helping him understand other people and their odd behavior. He didn't know it it was all the stress he had been enveloped in this morning with Naomi, the recent case, or the fact that he had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night, but he had the strong urge to lie down. So he didn't hesitate to stretch his body out on the couch and close his eyes, grabbing one of the smaller pillows from the couch to place his head on.

"Hey, get up, we're going to watch at least one more before bed. And anyway, it's only ten right now."

"I believe my mental and emotional taxation from today has continued on to affect my physical well being," Zack answered Haddon as he kept his head on the pillow and eyes closed.

Brown eyes full of sympathy as she held the large bowl of popcorn in her hand and a few sodas with her other while looking down at him, she placed the snack and drinks on the table in front of the couch before gently lifting the genius' head, still on the pillow, to sit on the couch then rest his head in her lap. At this change, Zack's own brown eyes snapped open to see Haddon's tanned face right above him, a slight grin on her face.

He made a move to get up, but she placed a hand to his chest and held him down as she said, "No. You relax; just watch the movie."

Although his eyes stayed on her face for a little, he finally nodded lightly before turning his head and stretching his hands out to grab the remote and hand it to her. He then grabbed the two sodas and handed one back to her, keeping the other for himself and placing the bowl of popcorn on his chest so he and Haddon would have easy access to it.

Halfway through the movie, the two had finished the large bowl of popcorn and, with her hands now unoccupied, Haddon started to play with Zack's brown hair that was right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked as he looked up at her, feeling her fingers still playing through his locks and massaging his scalp.

"Oh, _jeez_, sorry!" she said sheepishly as she raised her hands up in a start. "I just used to do this for my friends, so my hands just kinda naturally did it," she explained with a slight blush of embarrassment at doing something odd.

Zack changed his eyes from her face back to the screen without any more words and continued watching. Yet a frown begin to etch on his face despite the gooey-romance playing on the screen.

"I do not mind," he muttered, but Haddon only caught half of it, and so asked, "What?"

Zack scrutinized the people on the screen for a moment before saying, "Your massage wasn't entirely displeasing. So, if you would not be irritated, maybe you could..." he stumbled off at the end, not knowing words that were satisfactory for what he wanted to convey.

Haddon grinned widely, Zack not seeing this as he was still turned to the screen, before she placed her hands on his head once again and began running her fingers through his soft locks.

Although Zack had to admit this was a good film when trying to study human behavior and why people act and talk like they do, he felt himself becoming so relaxed by Haddon's gentle massaging that his brain wasn't exactly absorbing all of what was happening, mostly focusing on how her long fingers would sometimes twist locks of his hair or simply run her nails from the back of his neck to the top of his forehead, causing a slight shiver to go down his spine.

So when he suddenly felt something drop onto his face, just above his eye, he blinked in surprise before looking up to see that Haddon was crying, what he had felt obviously being a tear.

"You're weeping," he stated the obvious, not knowing what to do.

Watery eyes still locked on the screen, she sniffed, "I'm fine."

Eyebrows now slightly furrowed, Zack reached over and grabbed for a convenient box of tissues on the table and promptly pulled one out before turning his head so that he was looking up at Haddon, lifting the tissue to press to her eyes.

- X -

Hodgins whistled lightly to himself as he turned the knob to enter his house, a bag of groceries balanced on his hip as he went. Although many would think it weird to be shopping at eleven at night, he found it to be convenient. Thankfully the health-food store he went to was open late, and at this hour, barely any people were out so he could easily go in and go out with the food. He was making his way to the kitchen when something caught his attention and he came to a stand-still.

Although he knew he shouldn't jump to conclusions, but the way Zack and Haddon were right now made him almost think for a second that they were a couple. With his head on her lap and reaching up to give her a tissue she was in need of (from a romance movie, he guessed since she had told him her plans at breakfast while Zack sulked) while she was lightly grinning at the action, one of hand in his brown hair as she continued to massage his head while the other took the tissue.

His and Zack's conversation of 'beauty' today came to mind and he almost snorted. There weren't many who would pick Haddon over Angela at the moment, especially with her rag-tag wardrobe and tangled hair. And Hodgins supposed, as he squinted, that she did have some potential.

Yet he shook his head, as if to dispel thoughts of them ever being seen like that together and Haddon being visibly beautiful (she was only cute or pretty if anything), and continued on to the kitchen to put away the groceries. But a grin came to his face as the thought of their current positions was good blackmailing for both of them. So, as quietly as he could, he came back from the kitchen and took out his iPhone, opening the camera and quickly taking a few shots before switching his phone off, his grin resurfacing on his scruffy face as he went back to the car to get the other groceries, thinking he was _so kind_ for not getting Zack or Haddon to help as they looked so _comfy_.

- X -

Haddon yawned for the third time in the last half-an-hour and it didn't go unnoticed by Hodgins.

"If my history lesson is boring you, you can just say so," he said as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, the French Revolution is cool, it's just-" she broke off to yawn again, not even bothering to cover it with a hand, "Me and Zacky watched romance movies till eleven thirty and since we had only gotten a few hours the previous night, I'm really sleep deprived."

Hodgins hid his grin as he lifted the book to cover his face, hoping he wouldn't break out in giggles as he thought of how she would react at the pictures he had taken of them.

"But anyway, isn't our hour up?" Haddon asked as she turned to a computer screen, looking up at the high right hand corner to see, indeed, that their hour had passed by.

"Ah, and I was just about to explain the beheadings of the kings through the graceful guillotine...guess that will have to wait until tomorrow."

Zack suddenly walked up to the two of them then, cell-phone outstretched in his hand to Haddon as he stopped in front of the two before saying, "Agent Booth requests to talk to his daughter."

"Thanks," she said before grabbing the phone and walking off.

Zack, in turn, watched her leave before he sat down in the chair she had just vacated, Hodgins guessing he was going to sit there until he got his phone back.

Feeling a sly grin come across his face, Hodgins turned towards his best friend with bright eyes and said, "Did you enjoy watching movies with _Blondie_ last night?"

Zack, whose eyes had been staring at the computer screen in a bore, blinked before looking up at Jack and saying, "Yes, it was pleasent with her massaging my head. The movies were less engaging."

Jack tried to stop his snort of amusement, yet he couldn't and it caused Zack to ask, "What is it that you're finding amusement in?"

Meanwhile, only about ten feet away, Haddon grinned on the phone as she asked, "Hello Booth?"

"_Hey kiddo,_" he answered, "_How's it going back in DC?_"

"I found out that Hodgins is a millionaire, did you know that?"

"_Kinda...but anyway, you're ok with staying at his house?"_

"You mean _mansion_? But yeah, it's fun. I'm really glad you're letting me stay with them instead of being alone."

_"Hah, I knew you didn't want to still be by yourself."_

Haddon was quiet for a few seconds before, "But really, thanks Booth."

Booth was silent himself for a little, as if absorbing her genuine appreciation, before, _"You're welcome. Well, just wanted to check in and see that you were alright. Now, you'll have to excuse me, I have to go pretend to be Bones' spouse."_

At this, the blond chuckled before asking, "Is it much of a stretch?"

_"Eh, it's alright. I'll talk to you later Haddon."_

"See you when you come back!"

"_Yep_," he said before the dial tone started to ring in her ear, causing her to sigh before bringing the phone away from her ear and pressing the end call button.

Going back to the two squints, she stopped as she saw Zack was looking at Hodgins in curiosity as Jack himself was trying not to laugh.

"Did I miss something?" she asked as she handed to phone back to Zack who pocketed it.

"Hodgins told me that when two-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hodgins interrupted as he rolled over and slapped a hand to his friend mouth, "I don't think Haddon needs to know that."

"Know what?"

"Nothing of importance," Jack assured as he took back his hand before switching the conversation with, "And anyway, shouldn't you be more worried about the test essay you're going to write tomorrow on the importance of the French revolution to the American Revolution?"

Mouth agape, Haddon suddenly sprinted off to Dr. Brennan's office where she voiced loudly at the door, "No one bother me, I don't want to fail!" and closing the door.

- X -

"Angela?"

The beautiful artist looked up from her charcoal to that of Zack who stood at her door frame. She raised a delicate eyebrow as she noticed he was fidgety, repeatedly clenching his hands in the pockets of his lab coat.

"Do you need something Zack?" she asked as she turned her eyes back to her drawing, yet they were once again drawn to him as he sat himself down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

She was about to ask just what he was doing when he suddenly whipped out a pair of glasses, which were black-rimmed and looked a little larger then necessary to cover the eyes, before putting them on. He stared at her, no movement whatsoever, for at least a half minute. During this time, Angela couldn't help but stare and blink back, thoughts of just what exactly he was doing running through her head.

Once a full minute had gone by, which they'd simply stared blankly at each other, Zack sighed before taking off the glasses and putting them away. He got up and said a polite, "Thank you for your time," before continuing on out of her office.

Yet Angela stopped him from leaving by asking in exasperation, "What the _heck_ was that Zack?!"

Turning around to her, he divulged, "Haddon saw me with my glasses on last night and acted very oddly at the sight."

Interest perked, Angela put down her sketch pad and waved him over, which he complied with. Once he was sitting down on the chair again, she asked, "Acted weird how?"

"She had a very bad stutter, and her face didn't seize to stop flushing before I took them off. Then she seemed fine."

Angela sucked in a sharp breath before asking herself in a whisper, "Oh my gosh, she has a thing for guys in _glasses_."

"What did you just say?" Zack asked, not catching just what she'd quietly said.

"Nothing, but do you know where Haddon is?"

"She's in Dr. Brennan's office."

"Sit still, ok? Don't go anywhere," Angela ordered the younger man who tried to argue with, "But I have work-"

"This'll take five minutes, you just stay still!" she strictly demanded a second time as she went out of her office.

Zack let his eye stay on where she'd left before turning around, crossing his arms and slightly pouting as he wondered just what his friend was thinking, before he heard some voices.

"Angela, look, I seriously need to study or else I'm not gonna pass Hodgins' test! You know how embarrassing that'll be for me?!"

"This'll take a minute sweetie, now, just sit next to Zack here."

It seemed that the blond finally noted the forensic anthropologist next to her and she turned to him with a blank face of shock before offering a grin and saying, "Hey!"

"Zack, put _them_ on please," Angela asked from behind her desk as she intertwined her fingers and propped her elbows on her desk, her eyes narrowed at the two in front of her.

Zack stared at her for a little before he nodded in recognition and took out his glasses before putting them on, turning to look at the blond.

Angela's eyes were focused on Haddon and so she saw clearly how the young woman first stiffened and then slowly her face began to heat up, finally not being able to take the sight of Zack anymore as she focused her eyes on her sneakers.

Eyes alight, Angela said as if she'd won something, "You have a glasses fetish!"

Looking up in alarm, Haddon's voice stumbled and wasn't even able to make whole words before she put a hand over her eyes and said in defeat, "Yeah."

"Oh my gosh, you're just too cute!" Angela seemed to squeal as she saw just how flustered she was.

"You have a fascination with glasses?" Zack asked as he turned to Haddon, causing the younger to look up at him before her blush intensified even more and she had to slap her hand over her eyes again.

"I'm super weak against cute guys with glasses, yes."

Angela's smile widened to its fullest before she was up and was suddenly pushing Zack out of the office. Him gone, she turned back to Haddon who was finally breathing easy without her greatest weakness in the room.

"I would have never guessed guys with glasses would be your type," she said to Haddon as she went back to her desk yet again.

The blond crossed her arms and huffed, "I don't really get it either, but when I see an adorable guy with glasses I just...melt."

"Ohhh," Angela sighed, "To be young again."

"Don't tell anyone this," Haddon said in alarm as she put her hands on her knees, "It's so damn _embarrassing_!"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Angela said as her smile was still in place.

There was silence in the room for a good minute, Haddon wondering what she should doing in this situation as Angela looked at her in adoration, before Angela blinked in shock as she thought about what the young woman had said.

"So you think Zack is 'adorable?'"

Haddon looked up, hoping her blush had receded, before saying, "You don't think so?"

"Well, yeah, I think he's cute and all," Angela answered truthfully.

"He reminds me of a puppy," Haddon grinned.

"One in need of social training," Angela joked.

"Which is what I'm doing," the blond chuckled. Yet the statement caught Angela slightly off guard, enough to make her stop her half-laughs to say,"You're trying to socially train him?! That's going to be very hard, I hope you know."

"Tell me about it," Haddon sighed, "Last night we watched two romance movies and of course I started crying at the end of the second one. But him? Not even a tear, not even a slight frown or smile. He was impassive during both!"

"Maybe they weren't good romance movies," Angela offered as she rested her chin in her palm.

"If 'The Notebook' and 'Love Actually' aren't good romance movies, I don't know what are."

"He watched 'The Notebook' without any reaction?" Angela gaped, remembering how she'd bawled when she'd first seen it.

"Well, he did furrow his eyebrows at some parts, but I think that's cause he didn't understand it. But I'm not going to give up, I'll help him understand!"

Angela stared at the eager youth before laughing a little and saying, "Sounds like you've got your work cut out for you. Now, shouldn't you get back to studying about now?"

"Ah!" Haddon voiced in shock, having totally forgotten about the test, "You're right!"

She hurried to open the door and when she saw Zack was still standing there, glasses not removed from his face, she felt her cheeks erupt in another blush before she was flying down the stairs and into the safe-zone of Bones' office.

"Are my glasses a discomfort for her?" he asked as he went back into Angela's office.

Tilting her head to the side, she said in return, "I guess you could call it that."

Zack opened his mouth, as if to ask what she meant by that, yet decided to simply walk away. As Angela watched the last bit of his dark-blue coat go out of sight, she gasped before grinning as she realized Haddon hadn't answered her question if she thought Zack was really as 'adorable' as she'd worded him to be.

But, as she finally turned back to her art, it had to be at least half true if she described him as a 'puppy.'

- X -

Haddon furrowed her brow at the problem in front of her and she felt slight pain from having such a deep scowl. Getting up, and holding her Calculus book along with her math notebook, she went off to find Zack (while hoping desperately that he wasn't wearing those glasses anymore...damn her weakness). Knowing that he was most likely in the remains room looking over the bodies, she headed in that direction. Just as she opened the door, her ears were assaulted with the loud voice of Hodgins.

She opened her mouth, as if to try and calm down the fight, yet was shocked as Zack suddenly punched Jack in the face.

Dropping her books, she literally leaped over to the two before putting herself in the middle of them, arms spread wide as to separate them.

"Alright, _no_ fighting here!"

The two blinked at her before Hodgins was the first to voice anything, which was in this case a deep laugh. At his amusement, Haddon decided it was alright to lower her ams and let her tensed muscles relax.

"What's going on?" she asked as she turned to Zack, who seemed to be inspecting his knuckles with a slight wince.

"For once in his life, Zack got mad and punched me," Jack said, Haddon wondering if she did detect merriment in his voice.

"You got mad?!" Haddon asked in awe as she turned to the genius in question.

"I did not get emotional, I acted the way I did because it was the most rational and quickest way to silence him so we can get back to work. Especially since I have a lesson with you today in roughly three hours and need my work completely by then."

"I can't believe he punched you," she said as she turned to Hodgins, "What did you tell him to make him so mad?"

"Nothing much," Hodgins sniffed as he rubbed his nose, "I just said he was a half-assed graduate student who isn't going to go anywhere unless he gets his stuff done."

"Which is totally superficial as seeing my dissertation is a month's away from completion," Zack argued to Haddon for himself.

"Wait, hold up, disor-_whaty_?"

"Dissertation," Zack began his explanation, "It is so I may not be an assistant anymore, but will have my own degree."

"Does that mean you won't work here anymore?" Haddon asked with wide eyes.

"He may have to get a job somewhere else, yeah," Hodgins answered for Zack, "But that's if he ever gets around to finishing the thing."

"I will finish it in around a month's time," Zack refuted again as he felt his eyebrows lowering.

"_Hah_! See, he's getting angry again!" Jack said in excitement to the blond.

Haddon, in the meantime, forced a smile as she wondered why her ribs suddenly felt like they were squeezing her heart too tight.

"Why did you come in this room anyway? You are aware me and Hodgins are currently busy with this case," Zack said as he went back to the skeleton.

Blinking, and then wincing as she remembered her books she'd suddenly dropped (and seeing how one was Zack's own textbook) she went back to the entrance of the room and picked them up.

"It's nothing, never mind," Haddon said as she tried to uphold her smile with her books tightly clenched to her chest. "Just checking in on you two. But, seeing as you're fine, I'll be going now."

Zack hummed in recognition before saying, "I'll see you in a few hours then."

Haddon gave a small wave to Hodgins as a 'bye' before disappearing from sight, going back to Temperance's office yet again.

Hodgins, in the meantime, rubbed his chin in thought as he knew that her smile had been strained, a fact gone unnoticed by Zack who now voiced, "Hodgins, it's most crucial we get back to work."

"She looked troubled just then," the bearded man said.

Zack looked up at this and said, "I do not understand how that is relevant to the case."

Jack sighed as he looked down at his bent-over friend to say, "Dude, I think she's got the fear of those around her disappearing."

"Are you referring to Autophobia?" Zack asked.

"I suppose, but I mean more like those around her going away, of _leaving_ her."

"Maybe Eremophobia is a better diagnosis," the young genius said as he focused his attentions back on the the bones.

"Whatever, just forget about it. We have a case to solve, no?" Hodgins grinned to Zack who simply nodded his head in return.

- X -

"Haddon?" Zack asked as he entered his boss' office, spotting the tall teen on the couch with his Calculus textbook over her face.

Slightly huffing as he wondered why so many people thought math to be boring an tedious, he went over to her and took the math book off, getting a sharp snore from the open-mouthed blond in return. Her mouth was so wide open, he could see the permanent bottom retainer past bracer wearers got, making him lightly grin. He knew that she couldn't have gotten teeth like that from birth.

"Haddon, wake up," he said as he shook her shoulder, causing her to grumble and mumble something he couldn't catch. Now, firmly grasping her shoulder, he gave her a good shake and said, "Wake up."

This time, it worked. Yet it wasn't as he hoped for as her fist swung, hitting him straight in the face.

"Oh my GOD! Zack!" she screamed as she first felt the impact and then saw him on the ground a few seconds later, the teen now wide away.

He groaned as he got up, putting a hand to his nose that blood was slowly dripping from.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" Haddon swore repeatedly as she went to Bones' desk and grabbed a box of tissues before rapidly pulling a few out to hand over to a bleeding Zack.

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered as she couched down to his level, Zack finally managing to grasp enough around him to sit up.

"Your punch was much more powerful then mine," he informed as he dabbed at his nose.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated as she hide her face in her propped up knees, "I really didn't mean to. I forgot to tell you not to wake me up close-by."

"Do you have that reaction every time you come back into consciousness?" he asked as he tried not to wince at the blood on the tissue.

"Yeah, unless it was my Ma. It's like this cause of my guy friends, they would sometimes do pranks on me while I slept, so when I wake I thrash out to try and get them."

Zack was quiet as he tried to stop the bleeding before Haddon got an idea, rushing over to her bag as she went. When she came back, Zack stared (in slight horror) at the two tampons she held in her hand.

"What are you intending to do with those?" he asked as he continued to eye the feminine products warily.

"They're the best when dealing with a bloody nose. I think I've actually used more for this reason then...well...yeah," she drifted off as she tore the two packages open before pulling them out and handing them to Zack.

When he simply stared at them, she said, "I promise, it's the best choice."

- X -

When Zack and Haddon came into Angela's office, the four bodies in the room stared at the former who had two strings dangling from his nose.

"Why do you have tampons stuck up your nose Dr. Addy?" Cam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's my fault," Haddon spoke up as she wrung her hands in front of her, "I accidentally hit him when he woke me up."

Angela was about to ask just what she meant by that, but their guest ultimate-fighter Marisol Diaz laughed lightly as she said, "It looks like you guys have your own fighting operation over here."

"That's completely false," Zack said.

"Tell me then, why you have a bloody nose and band aids stuck to your face, and what seems to be a bruise on the one side of your cheek," the fighter continued with.

"It's true, you seem kinda beat-up man," Hodgins tried to stifle a laugh and failed, earning him a nudge from Angela.

"Anyway, all that aside," Cam said with a roll of her eyes, "Lets get down to business."

A good hour later, and Haddon was grinning like no other as she watched the last moments of her father's fight.

"Man, Booth is a total BAMF!"

"What is a 'BAMF?'" Zack asked as he turned to Angela.

"No idea sweetie, ask her later."

With the fight over, Haddon looked down at her shoes in awe. She knew she had a good right hook, as demonstrated on Zack earlier, and had enough practice with her guy friends to know how to kick between the legs when they were being annoying, but she still had no-where near the skill that her father had. Even though she knew she was much younger and didn't have the experience of a sniper and soldier, she still suddenly felt inferior to a point of shame.

"Ah, Marisol?" Haddon asked tentively to the woman fighter nearby, getting the older woman's attention instantly.

"I was, um, wondering..." the blond broke off to scratch her head for a minute before sighing and finally finishing with, "Mind telling me how to fight a little?" There wasn't anything like the present to better yourself, right?

"You want to be an ultimate fighter?!" Hodgins asked in alarm.

"No, no!" Haddon rushed to argue, "I just want some pointers."

"Self-defense?" Angela asked.

"I suppose you could categorize it like that," Haddon grinned as she turned back to the skilled fighter and saying, "Just five minutes is all I ask, please?"

"Well, as long as you don't go assaulting anyone," Marisol said jokingly.

"Of course," the blond grinned brightly as she walked away with the fighter.

"She has a very convincing smile," Zack said as he finally pulled out the tampons from his nose, checking to see if the bleeding had finally stopped and finding in relief that it had.

"You know, there's been a lot of violence around lately," Hodgins said as he put his hands on his hips, "Zack punching me, Haddon punching you... or maybe it's just karma."

"Zack punched you?!" Angela asked in clear shock.

"Why is it so hard for everyone to acknowledge I'm not completely incapable of defending myself?" Zack asked as he walked to the nearest trash bin and threw the used tampons away.

"Because, you're like a puppy," the artist used Haddon's earlier description of Zack with a grin.

- X -

"So then she taught me this hold," Haddon said as she demonstrated it on Zack, "And if I move my arm a little more, I can knock the person unconscious."

"Whoa, hardcore!" Hodgins said in amusement, mostly at seeing Zack so distressed as he vainly struggled against her grasp.

"She also taught me a bunch of stances, and how to not hit certain parts of the face else I might break bones in my hand."

"Seems like she taught you a lot in the twenty minutes you had," Jack said as he contently sipped at his tea.

"May I be released now?" Zack practically whimpered from the choke-hold that Haddon still had him in.

"Oh, sorry Zacky," Haddon grinned as she moved her arms from his neck, letting the genius breath in relief.

"I would much rather be the murder victim then your technique demonstrator," Zack said as he rubbed his neck in slight discontent.

"Sorry," Haddon said with one of those grins that Zack had categorized himself as her 'charismatic' one that reminded him of Booth, which got his thoughts on a new track.

"Now that the case is settled, you will return to Booth's apartment," he stated as he went over to Hodgins to get a drink himself.

At this, Haddon blinked before saying, "You're right. I forgot."

"Man, you were only here for three days. I bought all this food for nothing," Jack sighed dramatically.

"Well, it's not like I can never come back and sleep-over, and I'm sure there's going to be more cases that he'll leave town out of," Haddon reassured, mostly to herself, as she sat down on a chair next to Jack. She was silent for a few minutes before looking up with glee and saying, "But you know what this means if it's my last night, don't you guys?"

The two stared at her blankly, giving no show that they knew what she was talking about, before she bursted out with, "Movie Marathon!"

"Are you obsessed with movies or something?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm not obsessed, I just really like them. But what do you guys say?"

At the idea of a movie, Zack stiffened as he thought of the romance movies from last night and so hurried to say, "Only if Hodgins and I get the privilege to pick out the movies."

Haddon stared at him for a second, the genius holding his ground well with his determined expression, before she gave in, sighed and said, "Fine."

Zack wondered if this would be a good opportunity to do one of those 'fist-pumps of victory' that Hodgins was always doing, yet he chose to just smile.

- X -


	9. Changes in Appearances

_AN: I'm sorry for not updating in a while, but being in all AP classes and playing a varsity sport takes time out... as well as going after my crush XD' but thanks for all the support, I hope everyone keeps reading! I don't own Bones (unless you're talking about the ones inside me)_

- X -

- Chapter Nine : Changes in Appearances -

- X -

"Let's watch the second one," Haddon said as she turned to Zack with eyes wide of admiration, the credits rolling.

"You seriously have corrupted her to be a geek just as Booth feared," Hodgins said as he grinned at Haddon's enthusiasm.

"I have done nothing of the sort," Zack said as he got up from the couch, "I have just helped her discover her infatuation with Star Wars."

"So there's two more, right?" Haddon asked as she fought down a yawn, refusing to feel tired.

"Yep, two which I'm going to leave you two to watch. I'm going to bed," Jack said as he himself openly yawned as he got up from the couch and stretched his arms high above his head.

Haddon, now the only one on the couch at the edge, frowned slightly before turning to Zack, who was putting in the DVD for Attack of the Clones, and asking, "You're going to stay and watch it with me, right?"

"I do not see any profit from not taking advantage of watching Star Wars," Zack said as he came back to the couch, leaving Haddon to stare at him as she decoded his wording before grinning as she understood.

"Well, night guys, don't stay up too late now. Booth is gonna come pick you up at the Jeffersonian tomorrow, so be in your best shape so he doesn't shoot us!" Jack said in a joking air, yet Haddon knew he was entirely serious.

"You got it!" Haddon did a sloppy salute before he walked off to his room. The blond watched him go before turning back to the television to find that Zack wasn't there anymore. When she suddenly felt a weight on her legs, she looked from the screen to Zack's head that was positioned in her lap once again.

"Zacky," she said his name playfully, causing him to look up at her with big brown eyes and ask, "Yes?"

"When you want to put your head on someone's lap, you _ask_ first."

"But you positioned my head on your lap last night without asking my permission."

Blinking, the blond said, "You really got me there."

"If I am to follow you in your social teachings," Zack said as he turned back to the screen, "I'm going to just put my head in your lap anytime I choose."

Haddon wanted to giggle at him, but she managed to hold back as she bit her bottom lip.

"But..." Zack's voice suddenly came up again, causing Haddon's attention to drift from containing her amusement, "If you would massage my head again, I would be most grateful."

When she was silent, he turned his head to her again just when she spoke, "What's the magical word?"

"Please?"

"Very good," she said as her hands began their relaxing touch, causing Zack to sigh as the theme music began to play.

- X -

"Oh jeez, what am I going to do with these nerds..." Hodgins sighed to himself as he put his hands on his hips as he took in the sight of Haddon and Zack still on the couch, sleeping soundly.

Feeling like they were just _begging_ for him to gather more blackmail material on them, he grinned as he flipped out his iPhone once again, giddy as this time he was able to get real close to them without their knowing.

Although he knew, by the cases of Star Wars and Stargate on the table in front of the couch proved, that the two had fallen asleep during the SciFi marathon he'd left early, he couldn't help that slight feeling in the back of his head that they really looked like a couple again. With Zack's head in her lap still, his face turned towards her stomach as his nose nuzzled with the fabric of her shirt, and Haddon's hands still mixed with his hair, he gulped. Sure, their proximity was innocent enough since they were friends, but it still slightly unnerved him.

So, shaking Zack by his shoulder, he attempted to wake up his best friend.

"Zack. Hey Zack, time to get up."

The only response he got was some unintelligible mumbling, causing Hodgins to furrow his eyebrows before a grin slide across his face at an idea.

"OH MY GOD THE _CLONES_ ARE _ATTACKING_!"

"Where's my light-saber!" Zack exclaimed as he suddenly leaped up the same time Haddon woke with a start and brought her head up. Hodgins' eyes widened as he realized a second too late to stop the collision as Zack's head hit Haddon's chin, causing them both to go back to where they were before, only this time groaning.

"Sorry guys, just trying to wake you up," he was quick to apologize as he stood up from his crouched position, deciding not to point out it was their own fault for falling asleep the way they did.

"_Ow_...I think I split my lip with a tooth," Haddon said as she removed her hand to indeed see blood.

At the sight of the red substance, both of the guys' eyes widened before Hodgins scrambled to the kitchen to get the first aid.

"Oh no, I really _am_ going to die now!" Zack cried out as he sat up and turned to her to assess the damage.

"It's fine, it'll heal," she said as Zack's face hovered right in front of her, his brown eyes concentrated on the slight injury in worry.

"I don't know what to put on a lip," Hodgins said in a hurry as he appeared back in view with a large white box, the red cross in the middle identifying it as a first aid kit.

"Stop it you guys, it's nothing."

"Yeah, nothing my ass, which, I hope you know, will be _shot off _when Booth finds out... which is _today_! Geez!" the curly-haired millionaire said as he fumbled through the box to try and find something for a lip, deciding on a piece of cotton and some tape. If he could put the cotton on the split part and then tape it down, it should stop the bleeding and help it make a little less noticeable when Booth saw her.

"If you put that on it'll just make it look worse," Haddon said truthfully as Hodgins sat next to her.

"Then just take it off right before Booth sees you, now stick out your lip."

A few minutes later, the two squints were assessing Hodgin's quick clean-up.

"I cwan' ewen towk rwight," Haddon said as her lip was sticking out because of the make-shift bandage protruded from her lip, giving her the lisp and muddled speech she had now.

Zack and Hodgins continued to look at her face, deeming if it was good enough, before the latter nodded his head in pride at his 'emergency care.'

"Now, no more headbutting Haddon or else I'm telling Booth," he reprimanded as he waggled his finger at Zack.

"You're the one who put the chain of events into motion! If not for your exclamation, I wouldn't have a throbbing head and Haddon wouldn't have injury!" Zack was quick to defend.

"Awright you fwo," Haddon said as she stood and pushed the two away from each other, "No fwighfin ower nowhin," she said before she went to the kitchen.

The two followed after, still giving slight glares, and sat down at the table. Yet, as Haddon searched the fridge for something she could eat that wouldn't affect her lip and bandage, she found that there was nothing.

"Twere's nowhin I can eat wifh 'his," she said as she pointed to her lip, her pout making it stick out all the more.

The two blinked at her, Hodgins holding in his chuckle at her continued odd talking, before Zack piped up, "I'll make you a smoothie."

Haddon nodded enthusiastically at this, wanting to smile, yet couldn't in worry of her splitting her lip further.

"Good thinkin' there genius," Hodgins said with a grin.

Zack nodded at the compliment, not fully understanding the facetiousness to it, as he got up to take out the blender.

"You know, I just thought of something," Hodgins said as he turned to Haddon, "I was supposedly the first person Zack has physically hurt, and you're the second."

"It was unintentional!" he snapped from the fridge as be brought out yogurt and orange juice.

"Two attacks in two days, he's on a craze! We better look out for the next dreaded... _Zack Attack_!" Hodgins continued with wide blue eyes, causing Haddon to giggle.

Zack, in the meantime as he cut a banana, hoped the rhyming phrase wouldn't stick.

- X -

Booth hummed along to a random radio song as he drove into the Jeffersonian with Bones that mid-morning, the action not go unnoticed by his partner.

"You seem awfully cheerful," she commented as they got out of the car.

"You'd be happy, too, if you got to see your son and daughter after three days of not. Especially after you're used to seeing one every day."

"I hope that Hodgins and Zack took good care of Haddon so that you don't have to execute your torture."

"Ah, that," Booth snorted, "It was all one big bluff, no big deal."

As they swiped their cards to get up to the platform, they first spotted Hodgins and Haddon who looked like she was working on something at the moment.

"I'm ba-ack," Booth sung, yet Haddon didn't even look up.

"She's taking a test, _shush_!" Jack said as he spun around in his chair to tell the two.

Booth blinked in shock before he frowned and was about to say something, yet Bones knew better and so dragged him away.

"Remember, you agreed to let them teach her, so don't interfere," she said as they made their way to her office.

The agent, in the meantime, didn't feel like he shared the appreciation that Bones did for her team doing so well on not only the forensic field and simply snorted, rightfully moping.

A good fifteen minutes later, Haddon opened the doors of Bones' office and went straight to Booth, who was on the couch, and gave him a tight hug that he chuckled in.

"Welcome back," she said into his shoulder before she took her arms off of him, a grin on her face still.

He was about to grin back, yet his eye caught how her grin was controlled, as if she didn't want to give a full one. It was then that he saw the red slit on her bottom lip. It was then, even further, that he saw how one side of her face was the slightest bit discolored to the other side.

"Oh, _hell_ no!" he said in a flurry of anger as he stood, shocking both Haddon and Bones who were in the room.

Never having the best of luck (for a various of reasons) Zack came into the office at that moment and was about to say something as he looked up from the folder, yet as he heard Booth verbally growl at him, he decided he shouldn't talk.

Taking in his own appearance, where there were almost-healed scratches and the same slight discoloring, his growl stopped as he asked, "Did you two get in a fight or something?"

At this, the two in question shared a glance before Haddon bursted into laughter, Zack even smiling at the ludicrousness of Booth's question.

"No, no, Zack's girlfriend just slapped me and I just didn't take care of my lips, I hadn't noticed the city air had made them so chapped until it split this morning," she told a partial truth and then a lie.

"Your girlfriend slapped Haddon?" Booth asked with wide eyes that further widened as he said, "So Bones wasn't kidding when she said you have a girlfriend?!"

"Is this interregation going to take any longer?" Zack asked with a bored tone, not wanting to relive that confusing morning where Naomi was slapping him one moment and then passionately kissing him the next. On that note, he noted he had yet to call her.

"Only if you tell me where who this 'Naomi' is so I can tell her about the threats of assault," Booth said, proud of himself for remembering the name.

"Booth," Haddon called threateningly form the couch, "Wouldn't it be nicer if I simply left early today and you picked up Parker from his day-center early, since it's Friday and you pick him up anyway, and we go out and have some fun? Huh?"

At the idea, Booth's anger evaporated and he turned to Haddon with a wide grin and said, "You really do like Parker."

Haddon scoffed before smiling as she got up from the couch, "Who wouldn't love the little tyke? All I want to do is hug him, and I always wanted a sibling, if not _siblings_."

Booth hummed in happiness, and so didn't see how Haddon had glanced from him to Bones for a second, before saying, "As long as we go where he wants to go."

"Agreed."

"Well," Bones finally spoke up, "Now that you've figured out your afternoon plans, I hope you'll drop prosecutions on people at the Jeffersonian?" she ended her question with a slight grin as she rested her hands on her desk.

Booth smiled in return, turning to her as he put his hands on his hips, and saying, "I suppose I can let is slide this time."

Haddon, brown eyes quickly darting from her father to Temperance, quickly went over to Zack and cupped hand to his ear to whisper, "Do you see how their bodies are so relaxed around each other when they talk, how the creases of their eyes are even pulled up in their smiles."

Zack turned to her and whispered back, "I see that, but why are we whispering?"

"So that they can't hear us of course," she said as her eyes darted back to them, realizing they were now staring at her and Zack.

"What are you whispering about over there?" Booth asked with a charming smile.

"We were just conversing-"

Haddon stopped Zack before he could go any further as she slapped a hand to his mouth and gave an overly-bright grin to the two in the room before she began to leave the room, taking Zack with her.

"I'll be right back, I left my bag in Angela's office."

The two went out the door and closed it, yet the agent and author could still see (although now not hear) them as they stood in clear view of the glass walls.

"What did I say about them being friends?" Bones said smuggly as she watched Haddon playfully punch Zack in the shoulder before walking off to Angela's, leaving the genius to rub his arm before going off his own way.

"No, no," Booth shook his head, "You aren't going to ruin this day for me. Because I am going to go have fun with my daughter and son."

"Now that I think about it, she must have been very surprised to find out that she has a half-brother," Temperance said as she opened the newest case on her desk.

Booth sighed as he took out his cellphone to call his day-care person, "I swear, it's like that girl approaches anything new with a straight face. When I told her about Parker and then introduced them, she stared at him for a few minutes in silence, as if processing it all, before she grinned and crouched down to his level and then introducing herself to him."

"So she took it well," Bones said as she tilted her head to the side.

"She's kinda hard to read."

"She's only been here a little over a month now, it's going to take some time. I'm surprised as it is that she's opened up so much," Brennan reminded her partner.

"You're right," Booth said before he talked into the phone, glad that he could schedule a drop-off early a few minutes later.

Haddon came into the room at that time with her messenger bag and a light smiled as she asked, "Ready to go?"

- X -

And so, four months passed by relatively fast. With lessons everyday, Haddon was busy enough with schoolwork as well as spending time with Booth and Parker on the weekends. Although she had been slightly afraid of the lab and all the people who worked there at first, she had finally come to accept it all and now didn't even gag half the time she saw an almost completely decomposed body; she only slightly winced.

Although the classes were difficult with the squints being on a much higher intellectual level then her, she was still managing to get by. At times she believed she was getting a better grasp on her teachers then the material they were trying to show her, and truthfully she didn't mind in the least.

Yet lately things hadn't been going the way she'd desired. For one, Hodgins and Dr. Brennan had almost been killed by a psycho grave-digger. Two, Booth had been agitated by Bones' getting close to one of the victims, meaning that he put a lot of his emotional-worry to her (not that she really minded, she knew he was a softie and needed support).

And now, three, Dr. Brennan had been going through some deep family issues as of late with her father and as one of the repercussions, Booth was leaving her at the lab for longer hours.

Huffing, the blond in turn flipped over on the couch she was currently lounging in on Angela's office. It was late and Angela knew that she needed to get going soon so was about to get up and offer Haddon a ride home but Zack entered the room before she could. From his wide eyes, Angela could tell something was up.

"What is it Zack?" she asked, this getting Haddon's attention from the couch as she sat up.

"I need your assistance," he said as he stood straight, eyes trained on Angela. She was about to ask why, but didn't need to, as Zack continued with, "I need you to give me a 'make-over.' That is what I believe they are called."

"What?" Haddon asked in shock as she got up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I need to have a suitable appearance to defend my dissertation," Zack continued to say to Angela as Haddon came next to him.

"Zack, I think you're fine the way you are now. Wouldn't you agree Haddon?"

At Angela's question, the blond nodded vigerously in agreement before saying, "You're fine."

"While I appreciate the support," Zack broke off to sigh a little, "The board that I must prove I am fully capable of this job will probably not think likewise."

"Then the board can go screw themselves!" Haddon said in a slight huff as she crossed her arms.

"Sweetie, Zack may not be able to work here anymore if he doesn't get his dissertation approved."

Gasping, and remembering what Hodgins had said all those months ago when she'd walked in on Zack punching him, she turned to Zack with wide eyes and said, "Shit."

"An expletive is very appropriate in this situation," Zack said to Haddon before turning back to Angela and saying, "So will you please help me?"

Nibbling her bottom lip, she looked between Zack and Haddon. "Alright, fine, I'll help you."

Grinning lightly, Zack's thoughts were interrupted as Haddon suddenly said, "I want a make-over too!"

Both of her seniors in the room blinked in shock before turning to her, Angela asking with slight awe, "I can _finally_ dress you up?"

"It kinda sounds like fun," she sniffed as she rubbed her nose, "And anyway, my clothes are so old right now they're falling apart."

"Oh my gosh," Angela said in sight glee, "This is going to be so much fun!"

As the two friends looked from a grinning Angela to each other, they knew that they were in for a big ride. This was proved as the first thing Angela advised was, "So Zack, we're getting rid of that hair while Haddon, we're going to, for once in your life, _brush_ yours."

- X -

"Alright, everyone, may I have your attention?" Angela called to the four people in front of her, getting their attention.

"Now, tonight, you're about to witness something extraordinary, and with _two_ people! Not just one like I'd first thought, no less," she continued on.

"Is this about how you practically kidnapped Haddon yesterday morning and then had her sleepover at your place?" Booth asked with a tilt of his head, thinking about how he hadn't seen his lanky teenage daughter in quite some time.

"Yes, it deals with Haddon, yet also another one of our own," Angela's grin was now so wide it was practically splitting her face.

"Oh, spit it out already, this suspense is practically killing me," Cam said as she rolled her eyes, yet knowing the other person was no-doubt Zack with his absence at the moment.

"Alright, alright, may I present to you," Angela drifted off as she called out loudly, "Zack Addy and Haddon Booth!"

The four waited for a few seconds before they heard footsteps and down from the catwalk came the two. While their features and appearances weren't totally clear just yet from the distance, as they approached the small group and then stopped for everyone to see, everyone's eyes widened.

"Oh my God," Cam said in shock as she saw the two stop in front of them.

While Zack was in his spiffy suit, Haddon was in a sleeveless white cocktail dress. While the genius' hair was now short, the teen's was finally let down from her accustomed pony-tail or bun and flowed down to mid-back; no fuzziness with her now uniformed curls. And as she grinned shyly out at her friends, she was actually glad she'd allowed make-up as it was now hiding her blush. Feeling their eyes on her and Zack, her grip on his arm that she'd held on their entrance subconsciously tightened.

"Why is no-body talking?" Zack was finally the one to break the silence as an uneasy smile covered his face, no-doubt feeling the same uneasiness as Haddon.

"You're wearing heels," Booth said as he looked down at his daughter's feet.

"You're wearing a tie," Hodgins said right after to Zack.

"Well, _I'm_ completely shocked," Cam admitted as she shook her head, "Last night you two looked like slobs, and now you look ready to go down the red-carpet."

"Does this mean you think Zack can testify for his dissertation?" Haddon asked in trepidation.

Looking down at his well-dressed apperance before she sighed, Cam continued to say, "If you learn how to act around the board, I don't think I have anymore problems."

Hodgins cheered out before going over to his friend and slapping him on the back, saying, "Alright, time to go celebrate. Where do you guys want to go?"

Zack turned to Haddon who said, "Don't look at me! This is up to you, you're the one who succeeded!"

He grinned back at her and she finally let go of his arm to go over to Booth who still had his eyes trained on her.

"Sorry it took so long to shape-up," Haddon said as she came up to his side and grinned.

"You're beautiful," he said the truth as he reached across to give her a hug, their heights now the same with the help of her heels.

"You're gonna make me cry and ruin my make-up stupid Booth," Haddon said, ashamed at being so touched by two simple words.

"Alright you two, come on!" Bones said after giving the two a good half minute, having turned back from Zack, Hodgins, and Angela.

"Come on, lets go celebrate for Zacky," Haddon said with a grin as she retracted her grip from Booth.

Booth groaned out in annoyance before wording, "I don't want to go hang out with a bunch of squints."

Turning around, her sharp glare was just as dangerous even with her make-up and spiraling golden hair, Haddon said, "Remember that promise?"

"But that was only for Zack, I was talking about-"

Booth decided to stop and simply give in and sigh before holding his arm out for her to take, which she did with a grin of victory, before the two followed the small group.

- X -

At the cafe, Haddon, who sat between Zack and Booth, was so happy that she even forgot about how the heels she was wearing were making her feet sore.

"So, how long did it take you to fix these two up?" Hodgins asked Angela as he held her close to him.

"Well, Zack was the easy part. Haircut, new clothes, and it was a done deal. This blondie on the other hand..." Angela moved her eyes from Zack and Booth to roll her eyes, "She sure as heck made it difficult."

Burning with embarassment, Haddon scoffed before crossing her arms and saying, "Well, it wasn't easy for me either. I hope you know this is the first time I've ever worn a dress, much less heels."

"And it's a seductive one at that," Bones said as she contently sipped at her coffee, yet her statement caused Booth to choke on his pie.

"Stop kidding around Bones," Booth said as he coughed, Haddon patting him on the back to help him along.

"I'm simply stating a fact; she is very appealing to the opposite sex in her appearance now, as demonstrated with all the long glances she got while arriving here and even at this place," Brennan continued, unhindered.

At the statement, Booth narrowed his eyes on her before he smirked, thinking to turn to the tables as he said, "Why don't you wear something 'seductive' once in a while yourself?"

Bones was now the one sputtering her drink before she turned to him and narrowed her own eyes, saying, "That was entirely unprofessional."

"We're not at work right now," Booth countered as his smirk turned playful.

By this time, the two were so engrossed with each other that they didn't notice Zack as he leaned closer to whisper in Haddon's ear, "This is sexual tension, right?"

Gasping in surprsie and delight, the blond grinned widely as she turned him before leaning up to whisper back, "You're right, I'm so proud of you for recognizing it!"

He grinned himself before cupping his hand to her ear once more and saying, "You have been dutifully informing me about these human behavior traits for the past five months, and Angela and Hodgins are a prime example to learn from."

"I know," she whispered back, "It was so perfect how they got together. You're able to study first-hand, up close how couples act around each other."

"Like I said before, a very helpful coincidence," Zack repeated.

"I still-"

"A-_hem_."

Haddon stopped short of what she was going to whisper to Zack because of the interruption and warily turned to look at Booth was had an eyebrow raised, no-doubt being the one who loudly cleared his throat to gain the two's attention. Leaning away from the young genius, she flicked some of her hair from her shoulder to say to her Father non-chalantly, "Do you need something from me?"

This only caused Booth to raise his other eyebrow, but Angela broke the silence with, "What were you two whispering so intently about?"

"Nothing," the two in question said at the same time, making Haddon's eyes focus on Zack once again before lightly giggling into her hand. He sounded so earnest, as his face showed. She obviously needed to teach him how to do proper, little-white lies.

"I would have hoped you two would understand we're not stupid or oblivious at this point," Hodgins said as he leaned a little forward with a lazy smile of amusement.

"Jeez, lay off," Haddon now said in slight defense, "It's just a secret."

"One that wouldn't be very engaging to anyone besides us two," Zack said, thinking it was at least part of the truth.

"Exactly, so get your noses out of our business," Haddon sniffed.

"You have business together?" Bones asked with a tilt of her head, "Should I be afraid that you're going to steal Zack away from my institution?"

"She didn't mean an actual business employment," Zack was quick to correct his boss. "Just that we're working together in something."

This caused Haddon to now widely grin and she craned her head to his again to whisper, "You got a phrase!"

"Your teachings have greatly improved my knowledge, as I said before," he whispered back.

"Alright, seriously, _what_ is going on with you two?!" Angela asked in exasperation as she was now genuinely interested. "You guys were whispering to each other during your make-overs sometimes, too," she shared with the rest of their small group to know.

"Haddon," Booth said with extra-sugar in his voice, "What is your little secret with Squinty here?"

"I take offense to being called that now that I know the connotation you bring with it," Zack said in intention for only himself to hear, yet Booth caught it even through the restaurant clatter.

"What was that?" the agent asked with a slight growl that had Zack wide-eyed and slightly afraid as he snapped his head to look back into Booth's dark eyes full of annoyance.

"Booth," Haddon warned as she protectively blocked his glare at the young male by leaning forward, "Stop it. We were just talking about how we're glad everyone is taking our new styles graciously."

"Well, you could have just said that openly," Bones said as she tapped a few fingers to the worn wood of their table.

"Haddon's shy about such subjects," Zack said truthfully, causing the 'shy girl' herself to whirl on him with a bright blush prominent even through her light make-up and punched him in the shoulder, causing him to lightly groan out at the pain.

"I was merely making an educated observation," he defended himself as he rubbed his shoulder with a look that made Haddon feel like she'd just kicked a puppy. Although it was the perfect save for the moment, it was true in how he'd seen how obviously uncomfortable she'd been trying on new clothes and getting her hair and face done.

"Well, you didn't have to," she said as she grabbed the silly hat Hodgins had placed on his head over his eyes, refusing to give in to guilt at seeing his face in such an expression.

"I have embarrassed you," Zack stated as he made no sign to move the hat that now blocked his entire vision, a slight frown etched on the visible bottom part of his face.

A huff was all she gave in return. She turned from him to Booth, who was now contently eating his pie again, smiling probably because of the physical pain she'd inflicted on Zack.

"Don't think you got off," she said as she punched him the arm too, much harder then for Zack. This caused him to wince (probably not from the physical hurt but the fact that she'd hit him) but not groan out like Zack. "You started all of it," she added as she re-crossed her bare arms.

As he looked up with his own puppy-dog expression, Haddon snorted. It wasn't _nearly_ as unbearable as Zack's had just been. And, just because he'd tried and failed so hard at looking pitiful, she punched him in the arm a second time.

"Alright, enough family-drama," Jack interrupted before anything really dramatic could happen.

"Well, this just goes to show you," Haddon smirked to her Father, "Girls don't start fights, they _end_ them."

"I like that," Bones said playfully, chin propped in an upturned palm, "It's quite true too."

- X -

_AN: So I skipped the episodes Aliens in a Spaceship, The Headless Witch in the Woods, and most of Judas on a Pole for a variety of reasons, the biggest being I simply want this story to move along and also because there's just so much potential in The Man in the Cell, so I hope you readers will understand. _


	10. Messages in Silver and Eyes

_AN: I don't own Bones. And can you believe we're now in the double digits for chapters...? UNbelievable!_

- X -

- Chapter Ten : Messages in Silver and Eyes -

- X -

"Booth, can I take this blind-fold off now?"

"Not yet."

Sighing in annoyance, Haddon continued on with, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there," Booth said, obviously not giving into her pestering.

They drove for a few more minutes before Haddon felt the car stop and then heard Booth get out, closing his door and then opening her own.

"Now, take my arm."

"I'm seriously going to rip this blindfold off," she ground through grit teeth, yet she obeyed and didn't do what she'd just threatened.

"I know you don't want to ruin it," Booth said in confidence as he lead her.

After a good ten minutes of careful leading, the blond heard Booth say, "Stop."

Complying once again, she didn't have time to think of why she had stopped walking when the bandanna over her eyes was taken off, her eyes full of lights and colorful decoration before,

"Happy Birthday Haddon!"

She blinked in shock as she looked at the small group of Bones, Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Zack who had obviously just exclaimed the phrase. She almost lost her balance a few seconds later as something latched onto her legs, looking down to see none-other then Parker. Her eyes then wandered around the room that she recognized as Angela's office, yet it was decked out in garlands and balloons in every color.

"Wha-wha-" she tried to stutter.

"Silly Haddon," Parker said as he looked up at her, "It's your _birthday_."

Blinking as she picked him up (despite his slightly heavy weight), she gave him a kiss on his forehead before turning to Booth and saying, "Seriously?"

"Unless your birth-certificate is wrong," he grinned, at to which Haddon grinned widely before announcing, "I'd completely forgotten about it!"

"That's interesting seeing that when we first met you it seemed you were counting down by the day," Brennan said as she smiled lightly.

Biting her lower lip in embarrassment at being caught, Haddon said, "I got so comfortable here it didn't matter to me anymore."

"I think she just complimented us," Jack said with one hand on his hip, the other around Angela's shoulders.

"Whatever, whatever," Cam waved a hand in the air as if to disperse Hodgins' words (knowing they were embarrassing the blond because of her light blush), before she continued with, "Your brother has something to give you."

"Aw, Cam!" Booth whined, "I wanted to tell her that!"

The ex-cop raised an eyebrow to him before quirking one corner of her mouth into a hap-hazarded smirk.

"Yeah, yeah," Parker was oblivious to his Dad's half-fake down emotions as he reached into his zipped up jacket to bring out a light blue box.

Eyes widened in excitement and glee, Haddon placed Parker down on the ground again so she could grab the ribbon-box from his smaller hands, giving a wide grin to him as she did.

"Open it, open it!" her half-brother continued to squeal in excitement. Looking up from her crouch to the others around her, they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Straightening up, Haddon took a deep breath before undoing the white ribbon around the box, carefully putting it in her jacket pocket. She then greedily took the top off the box.

Everyone in the room stared at her for a few moments as Haddon herself stared at the item in the box. Then, to everyone's surprise, she promptly closed the box before closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. Booth, and a few others in the room, wondered if they should ask if she was alright at that moment. Yet she then took off the top the box again and opened her eyes to peer in once again before she re-closed the box and slapped a hand to her mouth.

"I can't accept this," she said as she stretched her arm out with the box to the small group.

"I do not understand," Zack said with a tilt of his head as he turned to Bones, "The clerk at the store said most girls would, I quote, 'kill' for their charm bracelets."

"It's too shiny, too beautiful," Haddon said as she had moved her hand from her mouth to her eyes, as if even looking at the box might blind her.

"Alright, enough melodramatics," Angela said as she took the few steps to first grab the box and then Haddon's hand that was covering her eyes. "We're going to be offended if you don't accept it."

A chorus of 'yeahs' came from everyone. Well, all accept one. As the others stared at Zack, he stuttered to say, "I-I won't be _offended_, just disappointed."

"So, Sweetie, for all our sakes, you're going to take this for your birthday present and wear it," Angela practically ordered.

As the artist informed Haddon of this, she had taken the bracelet from the box and had clipped it on Haddon's wrist. The now-eighteen year old looked at the faces around her before she looked down to the glittering silver charm bracelet.

"It was Bones' idea," Booth said as he watched her look at each of the eight separate charms.

"The chain represents you, while the charms represent each of us. We're all connected," Brennan explained her idea with a light smirk; she never had been good at idea gifts, but she was glad she had thought of something when Booth had been fresh out of ideas.

"I got you the doggy bone one," Parker said in glee as he clutched at her jacket, "Cause you and me like puppies."

"But they're not as cute as you," she said as she leaned down at his level to snap her teeth playfully before kissing him on the forehead and then the tip of his nose, causing the young boy to giggle and smile widely.

"I got you the one with the watch," Temperance spoke again as Haddon stood up, "I noticed you don't have a watch, it's practical. And stylish, as Angela said."

"Of course I got you the one that says 'Love' cause you can't have enough of that in your life," Angela said with a sly grin that Haddon returned.

"The dragonfly is naturally from me," Jack said with a grin, "Although it's not even remoniscent to one as it-" Angela cut him off with a hand to his mouth and said, "When he saw there was a bug charm, what do you think he'd choose?"

"The one with the 'H' is from me," Cam said as she crossed her arms, "I thought it was cute."

"And the one in the heart shape and 'XOXO' is from Dad," Parker couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Aw!" Booth whined out for a second time, although this was much more playful, so not to upset his son. "Everyone is ruining surprises for me tonight!"

"So that leaves..." Haddon said as she looked at her wrist again to see an airplane.

Turning to Zack, who had an uneasy smile on his boyish face, she asked with a quizzing expression, "You got me an airplane?"

"Well," he started off unsure, "One of the first things I remember learning about you, and relating to, is that you have a fear of airplanes similar to my fear of automobiles."

Haddon stared at him for a few seconds before she couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up. When she finally got a hold of her lungs and head, she said, "I seriously can't believe you guys got me this. It must have cost a fortune."

"It was actually only-" Zack was shut-up in the same method Angela had used from his best friend.

"With your Father refusing to not pay everyone for your lessons," Angela said with a roll of her eyes, "We were easily able to afford buying you this."

"But, onto the next event in your party!" Hodgins cheered as he removed his hand from Zack's face, allowing the genius to send him a slight glare as he rubbed his lips.

"Which would be?" Haddon asked with a wary eyebrow-lift. True, she had more then enjoyed blowing stuff up with him and Zack, yet she knew that gleam in his eyes all too well.

"A pinata!"

Haddon blinked at him in surprise before exclaiming, "I'm first! Where's the bat?!"

- X -

The blond hummed contently to herself as she munched on her third piece of cake as she exited the Jeffersonian with Hodgins, Angela, and Zack a few hours later.

"So unfair," Angela sighed as she envily eyed Haddon, "I remember when I used to have a metabolism and could eat that sort of stuff in plenty."

Haddon laughed at this, and also because Parker, who was currently seated on her shoulders, had reached down to grab some frosting to stick into his mouth.

"But really, Sweetie," Angela said as she turned out of Hodgins' grasp to turn to her taller junior (especially with Parker's help) to say, "Did you enjoy your surprise mini-party?"

Haddon, in turn, grinned so wide it seemed her face was split, before saying, "It was the best. I've never had one before."

"You've never had a pinata?" Zack asked, thinking that the birthday party had been fairly run-of-the-mill other then that.

"No, I mean, last year as a present I got thrown into a river."

The three squints stopped walking to stare at her, Parker oblivious to it all as he once again swooped down to score more sugar.

"I know, the guys back in Montana aren't as smart as people here," Haddon broke the silence as she attempted a strained half-laugh, scuffing her heel into the concrete.

"We're not going to do anything so juvinile," Zack said, as if in pride, as he began walking again, causing the other three to follow.

As they pushed the doors open and looked into the night, Haddon sucked in a deep breath of the icy air and smiled as it tingled her lungs. A car horn broke the silence as they descended the stairs, it obviously being from Booth as his large SUV was parked right at the bottom, no-doubt waiting for his kids.

"Well, see you 'round Haddon," Angela said as she waved, Hodgins doing the same as he turned with her. Haddon waved back before turning to Zack, who had yet to follow the couple even though they were his ride home.

As he opened his mouth and closed it again, it was all too clear that he had something he wanted to say.

"Spit it out Zacky," Haddon said with a light chuckle.

"I'm truely sorry if my choice didn't please you," he said as he clasped his hands behind his back, "I have some knowledge about what females of your age range desire from my cousins and younger sister, and so because of this know that-"

"I love it."

Zack stopped his babbling and looked up from his feet to Haddon who was grinning from ear-to-ear again. "Really, it's very sweet how you remembered something so small."

"I remember a lot of things," he said absently as he unclasped his hands, feeling relief flood through him at the knowledge she had accepted his choice in charm.

Haddon's lips opened, yet whatever words she was about to say were drowned-out by another loud honk, once again complementary of Booth.

"I should get going," she said as she turned to leave, her jacket fluttering in the wind with another gust.

"Don't forget that you have problems from me due tomorrow," Zack said as he began to jog in order to catch up with Angela and Hodgins who were barely still in sight.

"But it's my birthday!" Haddon argued as she was almost at Booth's car.

"I don't understand!" Zack managed to get out of the wind before he began his jogging once again.

"It means-" but Haddon stopped herself as she knew he couldn't hear her from the distance in between them anymore.

Huffing in slight annoyance, she opened the back doors and first allowed Parker to climb off her shoulders and get in first, the blond giving him the slice of cake before she got in herself. As she clasped Parker into his safety-seat, she thought about how although Zack had progressed a great deal thanks to her constant explanations, he still had a long way to go.

"So, tell it to me straight," Booth said as he pulled away once he saw both her and Parker were securely strapped in, "Did you have fun?"

Haddon grinned widely as she was now the one swiping frosting from Parker (who slightly whined in content even though it had been her piece), before saying just what she had a few minutes ago, "It was the best."

As she sucked her finger free of icing, she let her eyes linger down to her bracelet once again.

- X -

A week later, and Haddon was still staring at her bracelet like it was made of diamonds, and not silver, as she started to make her way to Angela's office.

"It's not going to dissapear anytime soon, Sweetie," Angela broke her staring as she sauntered to her side as the asended the stairs together.

"And another thing that's not going to dissapear?" she continued to talk; Haddon groaned.

"That's right, Zack and his final Calculus test you were suppose to take this morning isn't going to disspear either!"

"But-But-But-," she stuttered pathetically, "I'm going to fail and he's going to laugh in my face!" she said as her eyes darted around her in a paranoid fashion. She was almost grateful to the degree of yelling out in happiness some hours ago when his attention had to be placed on a charred body. Haddon had felt bad for the supposedly murdered man, but it didn't stop the skip in her step from forming for a few hours. Silver lining anyone?

"Zack doesn't laugh at people, in case you didn't pick that up in the time you've known him for," Angela said as she opened her door and ushered Haddon in.

Haddon sighed, "I know. He's too considerate to do that."

Angela raised an eyebrow at the unexpected compliment but before she had a chance to say anything, Haddon's eyes widened and she rushed to the Angelator where it seemed two packages were placed.

"Hey, one of them is addressed to me," the blond gasped in happiness as she grabbed the package with care, Angela coming to her side to see the other had her name on it.

"Open them at the same time?" Haddon asked with a gleam of teeth, at to which Angela couldn't help but grin back at before saying, "Sure."

"Alright," the teen said as she tore off the tape. When she was sure the flaps would come open easily, she looked over to see that Angela had hers ready too.

"Ok, three...two...one!"

The two females' eyes locked into what was inside of each of their boxes before screams of bloody-murder rippled from them both and echoed around the office.

Almost instantaniously, Booth, Bones, Hodgins, and Zack rushed into the office.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Booth was quick to question as he made his way further into the office and to where the two looked like they were near in tears.

Angela spoke first with, "It's a heart. A _heart_."

Haddon didn't seem to be able to say anything as her hands, that were clasped around herself in a make-shift hug, obviously shivered.

"What's wrong Haddon?" Booth questioned sternly as he grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and turned her to him, yet she shook her head as she rapidly blinked, no doubt trying to get rid of the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

Knowing she wasn't going to answer, he let her go to inspect the boxes.

Still shivering, Haddon looked around the room to see that Angela had stormed out with Hodgins following while Bones was already at the boxes.

Then she saw Zack.

He was just standing there, with his head slightly tilted to the side with a small furrow at the base of his eyebrows, no-doubt from confusion as to what was going on. Not thinking straight, Haddon suddenly grabbed for him. The air was knocked out of him a she literally plowed right into him, but he managed to hold himself up straight and catch his breath, even with her hands constricting around his torso quite tightly.

Booth loudly cursed, causing the genius to turn to him and Bones who were both peering into one of the boxes.

"That sick freak!" Booth yelled as his face began turning red in anger, "He dare do this to _my_ daughter?!"

Zack suddenly understood. Howard Epps.

Yet his attention was drawn away from Bones and Booth as Haddon gave an extra hard squeeze on him, causing him to lightly cough from his lungs being constricted so badly before hesitantly reaching his arms around to pat her soothingly on the back. She seemed to initially stiffen at the contact, but soon she had at least relaxed a little.

Zack could feel the tears beginning to soak even through the thick material of his lab coat, but he knew enough, even without Haddon's helpful lessons about how to understand people, that this wasn't the time, or place, to be worried about anything like that.

- X -

Haddon sniffed as another errant tear escaped from her eye, it being quickly rubbed away with her sleeve before it made it down to her nose.

"That Howard Epps is one sick, sick person," Cam said as she paced in Bones' office.

After Angela had calmed down, and Haddon had stopped crying long enough to extract herself from Zack, Bones and Booth had ordered a meeting to discus just what was happening. After the initial lay-down of just who they were up against and how he loved to play games, it did nothing to lift anyones' mood, especially after Bones confessed he was targeting them because of their relation to her.

"It seems," Bones broke off for a few moments as she looked up from her crossed fingers to Haddon who was sitting on her couch. Although she didn't have her arms totally wrapped around Zack, she still had one of her hands grabbing around his arm in a needy manner, "It seems that Haddon is in especially crucial danger."

At the statement, Haddon's grip tightened on Zack's arm.

"Because she is both blond, young, and appealing?" Zack asked as he looked up from her to Bones. If this was any other instance, Haddon supposed she would have lightly blushed at the praise, but only a few more tears leaked out. She was ashamed that she couldn't stop the tears, but they just seemed to keep coming.

"And she's my daughter," Booth ground.

"It's obvious enough with his message to her from this morning."

"So," Hodgins warily interjected, "Angela got a heart with the article, what did Haddon get?"

"Eyes," the blond crocked out before Bones could.

"As well as a message saying 'I only have eyes for you' and at least two dozen pictures of her, ranging from when she first arrived to now," Bones extended.

At the explanation, Haddon did a soft groan as she brought her knees up to her chest to hide her face; yet still not letting go of Zack.

"I want you to be with me at all times but..." Booth drifted off.

"It would be more dangerous if she was out of the lab. She should stay _here_," Cam finished for him.

"Those packages still got in, it's still not completely safe even here," Angela said in exasperation and slight fear.

"Well then, she'll just have to be with someone constantly, as well as everyone else. Make sure you're never alone," Jack supplied.

There was silence for a few moments until Bones said, "I think that's the best we can do now."

"Fine," Booth snorted before turning to his daughter to say, "Let me get you a body-guard from the FBI to come down here."

"Please, no!" Haddon exclaimed as she snapped her head up, causing her father to slightly jump at the rawness of emotion in her voice that continued with, "I don't want a stranger around me!"

Booth sighed, knowing that that this incident really wasn't helping her overcome her problematic fright of strangers.

"I volunteer to keep sight of her at all times," Zack offered, even going as far as to raise his arm (the one that Haddon wasn't holding like a life-saver).

The others in the room stared at him and although some would have snorted at how odd this situation was under different circumstances, Booth sighed and gave in. "Swear that you won't let her out of your sight?"

"I promise," Zack said, again going over the top as he put a hand over his heart like it was an oath.

- X -

"You know, if there wasn't a phsyco killer out for our skins, especially Haddon's, I would find amusement in this," Hodgins said to Angela as they leaned on the railing of the cat-walk that overlooked the large lab.

Angela tilted her head to the side as her eyes continued to follow Haddon and Zack like Jack as they walked up to the platform.

"She's like a lost kitten and Zack gave her milk and now she won't leave him alone," Hodgins went on. "Did you know she hasn't let go of him ever since your office?"

The beautiful artist turned to him and raised an eyebrow before saying, "You're kidding. It's been _three hours _since then."

"No, seriously," he said in arguement as he pointed down to the two again, "See how she's holding the edge of his jacket?"

Angela saw just that and her eyebrow went back to its normal positioning. "I know I shouldn't really be saying this, but it's cute how she's gotten clingy on _Zack_ of all of us."

"I think if Howard Epps said '_I only have eyes for you_' you'd be hanging onto the nearest person for dearest life too," Hodgins said dryly.

"Booth was there," Angela pointed out as she continued to watch Haddon who dilligently stood by Zack as he examined bones, hand still tightly clutched to the dark-blue fabric.

"Well, I suppose they both are Star Wars geeks?" Hodgins offered with a tilt of his head as he absently scratched at his beard.

To this new information, Angela asked, "Really? She likes light sabers, too?"

"God, _tell_ me about it," Jack said with a roll of his eyes, "She first discovered them when she slept over and in the time after that, she and Zack have re-watched the entire six movies three times, along with all of Firefly and whatever Sci-Fi shows they can get their nerdy little hands on."

Angela hummed in thought before saying, "You know, they're sorta similar."

At this, Jack couldn't hold back his bark of laughter before saying, "Yeah, she's energetic, sporatic at times, and blond. He's a genius, doesn't know how to communicate, and figures out mathmatical anomalies when eating."

"They both like comic books, and Star Wars like you just said. And hey, look at us, we don't have all that much in common," she pointed out as she rubbed shoulders with him.

"Well, she does come over mostly to visit Zack; not me."

"And they're _always_ whispering to each other," Angela reminded.

Jack was silent as he watched his best friend work as if there wasn't a teen literally hanging off of him before grinning and saying, "Wouldn't it be just farcical if those two got together?"

Angela was silent in thought before saying, "Just like I said before, I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I think it's cute."

- X -

Zack looked across to Haddon who was seated right next to him, a hand holding onto the edge of his jacket as he crossed his own hands in his lap. With her always holding his jacket, or his arm, he had found it too tedious to continue working and so had gone in here for some relaxation. He had thought the blond would start some aimless chatter the moment they sat down but, as he looked at the clock, they had now been sitting here for twenty one minutes and not one peep.

He moved his brown eyes from his vacant view in front of him to the teen next to him and almost jumped as he saw just how full of despair she looked. Her shoulders were drastically slumped, making her half the height she should when sitting. Her eyes were open, but there were circles under them and her brown eyes seemed darker, blacker.

Making his extra-special brain pump out ways of comforting her, he thought of first chocolate and flowers, the universal gifts for females. But then he wasn't near a store. He couldn't rely on his barely non-existent empathetic skills to talk her to comfort, he couldn't relate to her experience this morning of being given human eyes even if he wanted to.

He then began to think of times he had seen her smiling the fullest, the truest. Star Wars, but he didn't have any of the movies with him and he didn't want to watch it on low-quality from Dr. Brennan's computer nearby. She always grinned when she was done with exercise, but he wasn't too keen to go running around with her dragging him along. He was a runner himself, but he didn't run as far or fast as her.

Then the memory of her smiling down at him when they were watching the (bogus to him) romance movies when she was running her fingers through his hair shone in his head.

At his sudden movement of her moving his body to lay down, and position his head right on top of her legs, it caused Haddon to jump a few inches in shock.

Zack looked up at her with a slight grin on his unsure face, but Haddon just stared back down at him before blinking in confusion.

"Massage my head," he said as he arranged his head a little for more comfort.

Her head tilted to the side before a ghost-of-a smile came onto her face and she said, "Did you just command me?"

"I used the grammatical form of commandment, yes. But I only did that because I really do desire it," he said as he closed his eyes. Her face was right in his view; almost too close for comfort.

"At first you didn't ask to put your head in my lap and now you're not even asking for me to scratch your head."

"I prefer the word 'massage.'"

If Zack didn't have his eyes closed, he would have seen her smile widen a little bit more as she raised the hand that wasn't still holding onto his jacket to his head.

"I don't like your short hair," she said as she felt the short hairs tickle her palm as she lightly ran her nails over his scalp.

"I do not either. But apparently it makes me look more professional, and in addition I save money on shampoo."

"I never would have thought that you'd be a cheapskate Zacky."

At the sound of her saying one of his numerous nicknames she was always using, a slight smile came onto his face. "Money isn't a pressing issue but it's always advisable to save when you can."

"To buy more Sci-Fi DVDs?" she asked with a under-drop of joking as her fingers played at the nape of his neck.

"In some cases, yes," he answered clearly.

There was silence as Haddon's fingers ran over his head, making both of them began to feel relaxation sink in.

"Are you alright?" Zack suddenly broke it, Haddon's initial answer being a sudden halt in her massage.

Cracking open an eye, the genius saw that she had looked away from his face and was biting her bottom lip.

"Do you with to initiate conversation about it?" he ventured to ask.

"No," she answered as her hand began to play with his hair again. While before she twisted the long locks around her fingers, she now simply ran her fingers over it.

"I've read that many people feel they are relieved after telling someone about their innermost feelings," Zack argued, glad she had continued scratching his head and hadn't got up in a huff for him asking something personal.

"I don't need it," she literally snarled, and Zack winced as he felt her nails scratch a little harder then necessary.

Feeling that if verbal comfort wasn't going to happen, he put a hand, palm face up, on his stomach. Haddon saw the action and raised an eyebrow in confusion which was gone when he asked, "Hold my hand please?"

Obviously taken aback, Haddon's hand darted from his head back to her side.

"You have been holding onto my arm or coat this entire time, what is the difference?" Zack asked as he opened his eyes to look up at her.

"I don't like holding hands. I don't do it," Haddon said with a slightly bitter expression.

"May I be an exception?" he asked earnestly as his hand flexed.

Haddon curled her upper lip back in uncertainty before giving in, gingerly taking the hand that she had been holding his coat with to place onto his hand.

She jumped again as his long fingers clasped around her hand. When she turned from the sight of their intertwined fingers to his face, she noticed that his eyes were closed again yet he had a somewhat peaceful expression on his face.

"Now, resume the massage?" he remembered to say it in a questioning tone.

Grinning, she moved her hand to resume her de-stressing touch.

Ten minutes of silence passed this time before Zack once again broke it with, "Are you absolutely positive you don't wish to talk about your dispiriting experience this morning?"

"Zacky," Haddon growled, "Why are you trying so hard to pry into my head?"

"I do not want to 'pry' into your head, just confirm that your physical and mental states are satisfactory."

"You really _are_ sweet, aren't you?" she asked, understanding what he was said without even having to decode it. She had gotten to used to him talking with a different vocabulary and word choice, she didn't need to 'translate' for herself anymore. Booth told her she felt overly proud of this.

"Towards individuals who are close to me, yes."

At hearing that she was important to him, her heart painfully swelled and she almost stopped moving her hand from the overload of it. Maybe it was because she had been so damn down today from the most traumatizing event in her young adult life, or maybe it was because her Father was out trying to find a serial killer who may be targeting her, but she felt like she was going to cry.

Feeling her chest begin to tighten with soon-to-be sobs, she moved her hand from Zack's head to cover her mouth.

The genius, at loosing her touch again, opened his eyes to see her face twisted in one of sadness.

"Did I say something wrong? I said something insensitive! I shouldn't have-" he stopped his ranting as he saw her shake her head.

"Then what is it? Why are you almost shedding tears?"

"I-If I said emotional overload, would you understand?" she managed to get out without any sobs breaking free, although her body was beginning to shake with restraint.

"I would not, I apologize," Zack said as he looked down at their still held hands, hers limp in his. "But I would still attempt to understand," he added as he lightly squeezed her tanner fingers.

"Shit," she swore as she rubbed at her eyes, "I think I'm going to cry."

She looked over, and at seeing Zack's suddenly panicked face, like he was looking at an experiment ready to implode in a five seconds countdown, sudden laughter bubbled out from her mouth. As she looked once again, and at seeing his face twisted in even _more_ worry, she felt herself double over in rejuvenated laughter.

"Haddon, I think you need to calm down and breath," he attempted to instruct as he took the hand that wasn't entangled with hers and moved her shoulders to make her look at him.

"I'm sorry Zacky," she said through giggles as tears leaked out, "I'm just really glad you're here right now I guess."

"You're laughing and crying in distress at the same time, something I've never seen before."

"Like I said, emotional overload," Haddon had stopped laughing as she said this, yet the tears continued.

"I think I may understand a little more now," Zack said as he began to rub her shoulders and back.

"Where did you learn to do this?" she asked, obviously connoting to his comforting gesture.

"I witnessed your Father do it to Dr. Brennan one day after she had learned the murder was the lover of the victim."

"That's sad," the teen sniffed as she rubbed her hand below her nose.

Wincing, Zack reached in his pocket for a tissue and handed it over to her, which she gratefully accepted with a smile.

"What would I do without you Zacky?" she asked before loudly blowing her nose.

Looking down at his hand over hers and then to her tear-stained face, he forced a smile and said, "I think you'd still be both physically and mentally fine."

"Well, I'm still really glad I know you," Haddon said with a light blush, chagrin at revealing something previously hidden.

"I also am glad to know you," Zack easily answered.

The blond turned to him, who was lightly grinning, before she felt a full on grin come to her own face. She was just positioning herself to give him a rib-fracturing hug when a knock suddenly echoed from the door. A few moments later, Hodgins' face appeared.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," he said as he noticed Haddon's just-finished crying face, "But I think we're onto something and we need your smart head Z-man."

"Well, come on then," Haddon said as she stood, "Duty calls."

Zack got up himself, and moved to take his hand out of hers, but Haddon's fingers suddenly tightened around his so that that action was impossible.

"Hold my hand a little longer?" she asked uncertainly.

"If you desire," Zack answered before the two of them moved to follow Hodgins.

- X -

_AN: This chapter was so bi-polar it's kinda funny...for me at least XD And I'm sorry if the holding hands is cheesy/cliched, I seriously couldn't help myself *slap*_

_and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! this is my (coughlamecough) holiday gift to you all. I hope you have a great time with your family and friends just kicking back and relaxing. I, at the moment, am watching StarWars with my brother, LOVE!_


	11. Unexpectedly in Love

_A/N: Ah-h, finally a turning point (mwuahahahaha-!) Sorry it kinda took this long... D: but know it'll still be a while (when I say I take it slow, I take it slow) before anything super-duper major happens in Zaddon 'omfg finally a couple' development area. I don't own Bones, and please enjoy!_

- X -

- Chapter Eleven : Unexpectedly in Love -

- X -

Zack slight jumped in shock as his phone vibrated, the young genius taking it out quickly to see the flashing words of 'Agent Booth.'

"Hello Agent Booth?" Zack asked as he flipped open the phone, brown eyes eyes blinking in shock at the information that it was her father who was calling.

_"Haddon is there with you, right?" _Haddon could hear Booth ask as he was so angry his voice was practically elevated to a yell.

Bringing the phone a little away from his ear as he winced, Zack answered calmly, "Yes. She is right across of me at this very moment."

_"Good. Put her on."_

Complying to his request, Zack handed the phone over to Haddon. "Hello?" she asked in trepidation for why Booth was so angry.

_"The bastard went after Parker,"_ he said, causing the teen to immediately stiffen. But she continued to listen as Booth said, "_You stay with Zack or someone at all times, you hear me?"_

She opened her mouth to say something before she swallowed and said, "Yes."

_"Promise me Haddon."_

"I promise I won't go anywhere without Zack," she said as her head dropped a little, not noticing how the genius in question's eyebrows drew together a little more.

_"Good. Stay safe,_" Booth said before the dial tone began to come from the phone.

Giving the electronic device back to Zack, she looked up to see his slightly worried expression on.

"What?" she asked in concern as he grabbed the phone back and snapped it shut.

"I am worried for Agent Booth's well-being; from his voice I can tell he is extremely tense and unnerved." He only said the half-truth, he was also worried for Haddon's security as she seemed to be showing overly raw emotion that she had no idea how to control. Zack truly didn't have any idea how to deal with her when her usual positive energy was being fragmented into trepidation and anxiety that made her a mess.

"Both his kids were threatened," Haddon said with sardonic grin, bringing Zack out of his thoughts of her mental and physical welfare, "It's a wonder to me how he's keeping even half his shit together."

"Zack," Cam interrupted Zack, who was going to at least fumble to make Haddon feel more secure and to reignite the confidence she held for Booth, as she appeared in front of the two, "I need your help in the autopsy. If you can handle it, you're welcome to tag along Haddon."

Haddon loudly sucked in a breath before glancing over to Zack who gave a shaky, but still supportive, smile that made her return it with a clip nod of her head before she allowed Zack to lead her away after Cam.

When they got to the room, Zack put an apron over Haddon's head and then turned her around to tie the bow in the back. Cam raised an eyebrow as she watched the curly-haired teen return the favor with an almost invisible grin.

"Haddon," Zack addressed her as he turned back around after she'd given him a satisfactory bow, "Cover your eyes if you do not desire to survey."

"Sounds good," she said with another hesitant smile, this one borderline panic as she knew what was going to happen even if she closed her eyes. She was proud that she'd gotten past having dead bodies around her, but as much as she wanted to be confident this was really pushing her; she could still remember one time where her mother asked her to help at a dog's autopsy and had promptly fainted when her mother had cracked the ribcage with the sheers to start. Freaking over disconnected eyeballs was one thing, watching Cam slice open someone's head to expose their brain was another. In her entire time in the room she had yet to allow her eyes to look up at the disconnected head. She was worried she was going to start hyperventilating, or worse, heaving if she did.

When Zack handed the saw over to Cam, Haddon's eyes widened as it began turning with deathly intent. Quickly, she ducked her head a little so that her forehead hit the back of Zack's shoulder, one of her hands holding the ends of the bow she'd tied while the other clenched in a first at her side. Truthfully she didn't think she'd been more jittery in her life, which was odd as this was something that was done lately (there was a profession specifically for this for Christ's sake!) but even she knew that this was beyond her, human nature naturally shied away from the dead from the heavy reality.

She didn't want to be here but Zack needed to be here. Where he went, she would naturally follow - even if Booth hadn't ordered her a few hours ago.

The blond was focusing so intently on keeping her eyes closed and blocking out the outside world that she almost didn't catch the gasp, clatter of the saw on the ground and the sirens that followed.

Suddenly, Zack was pushing her against the wall and forcing on a mask before placing one over his own face. Haddon's eyes were wide and frantic and she wondered if her face mirrored that of Zack's - confused, shocked, and deeply worried - as he looked her over before his brown eyes slid over to where Haddon assumed Cam was.

Haddon's eyes attempted to follow, but Zack's head snapped back and, seeing that she was turning to look at Cam who he knew was currently foaming and convulsing on the ground, stood in front of her and slapped his hands over her mask to block her vision. She tried to focus on the hands in her vision and not the flashing red lights or crying sirens around her as she held down the overwhelming desire to scream bloody murder her panic.

- X -

The blond's eyes were vacant as she sat at the doctor's office, the doctor himself stepping away from her evaluation. Sitting next to her was Zack, who had just finished an similar evaluation to see if either of them had inhaled the poison that Camille was now dwindling away from.

"Are you sure you are in capable health?" Zack asked as he stood up from the table, Haddon following the action sluggishly.

"My head or body? Cause I feel like my head is going to explode from these dramatic chain of events," she answered as they began walking out of the room to where Cam was being treated.

"I'm satisfied that you were not physically harmed by the poison," Zack said as he kept up with her unusually slow stride and continued with, "I am grateful that we are both unharmed."

But as they rounded the corner and took in the sight of Booth sitting next to Cam, who was having a hard time breathing, Haddon felt like her feet were suddenly lead bricks, stopping her from going any further. Flashes of when her Mother was in the hospital fluttered through her mind, the IV needle the beeping machines that would wake her in the night as she stayed by the bedside, it made a definite shiver go up and down her spine despite the fact she was in a thick faux fur lined jacket and tight jeans.

Zack seemed to understand that Haddon couldn't go any closer as his own feet stopped in time with hers.

"That could have been _us_ Zacky," Haddon whispered as her grip on his bigger hand tightened.

"But it is not."

"But it could have been."

"I do not see the point in your stating the fact that there are endless possibilities in every aspect of life. What matters is that we are in fine health and that Cam is not. If we are to get her body back to functional order, we must find Howard Epps."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Haddon said with a grin as strong as Cam at the moment as she looked across to Zack, "Lets get back to the lab; home sweet home."

Zack could obviously tell, as they turned and began heading to the FBI agents waiting for their return past where they had been checked, that Haddon wasn't faring well with the current events. True, the genius himself felt the weight of pressure and threats on his shoulders, but he was yet to be targeted to the extent that the blond had been. In addition, a sibling of his hadn't been threatened and his Father wasn't putting almost everything on the line to find a murderer who just didn't seem to quit his sadistic urges.

When they got to the car and Haddon began to watch the speeding-by cars and buildings, he looked down to their grasping hands and gave them a squeeze.

The action first caused Haddon to jump a little before she turned to him, an eyebrow quizzically raised in mostly confusion and a trace of amusement.

"Why did you just do that?" she asked as her eyebrow remained in its high position.

"To both capture your attention and comfort you."

She gave a slight grin as she said, "I wish I could be more celebratory in mood for your progress at relating and understanding people."

"And I wish," Zack paused to articulate his thoughts before, "I wish that I could promise you that events will become better, that you do not need to worry, but I do not like lying."

"I appreciate it all the same," Haddon said as she leaned into his side.

"I do not understand that," Zack said as his vision stayed straight, finding Haddon's weight and warmth on his side comforting, "People usually don't like to be told reality, but what they desire to hear, fabrications that give false hope are often the common thing to say."

"Well I desire to always hear the truth," Haddon said as her head fell on his slightly taller shoulder, "So it works out exemplary."

"Do you really believe you and me are 'the best?' I believed you to be a realist like you just demonstrated."

"Maybe I'm just a hopeless hypocrite," Haddon said with an actual breath of laughter.

"Possibilities are endless," Zack repeated, yet this time the statement left him with an odd taste as Haddon's warmth continued to seep through their jackets to him.

- X -

Haddon's brown-eyed vision quickly switched from her Father to Zack as she worried her bottom lip.

"I don't like this," she shared the obvious as her grip on Zack's hand tightened. "At least let me come in too."

"No," Booth said in a voice that was like stone - cold and hard.

Taken aback by the stiff tone, Haddon dropped her curly-haired head in defeat.

Zack, looking at the once-again downcast teen, said, "Agent Booth is simply showing the human trait of protecting one's offspring for the continuation on his genes."

"I don't want her to get hurt is what you mean," Booth reiterated.

"I don't want the two of you to get hurt either! Or Dr. Brennan for that matter!"

"We are trained professionals," Bones said as she stood next to Booth, "We are prepared for what we may see in that room. You are a young, inexperienced adolescent who cannot handle the sight of human eyeballs. We are expecting a beheaded body inside; you won't fare well."

"Her arguement is true," Zack said from her side.

Feeling herself give in to the overwhelming three-on-one, Haddon sighed before saying, "Promise you won't get hurt?"

"That promise is entirely-" Bones started, but Booth interrupted her with, "Promise sweetheart."

This brought a grin to Haddon's face and Booth and Brennan began walking away, Zack moving to follow, yet being stopped from Haddon who was still holding his hand tightly.

"If you do not release me I won't be able to continue," Zack said as he tried to wiggle his hand from hers.

"Sorry," she said, disheartened as she relaxed her fingers enough for his to slip through.

When he turned to walk away, just as he got to the door she yelled to him, "See you in a little!"

He gave a wave before entering, politely closing the door as he went.

Haddon stood there on the pavement with some of the SWAT team surrounding her, a few giving her looks of wonderment of who she was and what she was doing here. She felt oddly out of place as she was in in boots, a fur jacket, and skinny jeans while those around her were decked in guns, armor, and helmeted masks. Should she at least be wearing a bullet-proof vest?

"Are you Booth's daughter Haddon?" one of them suddenly asked as he came to her side, causing Haddon to jump in shock and clutch her hands tighter against her chest.

"Sorry to scare you, I'm just curious," he said with a charming smile, his eyes hidden behind his black-tinted eye-shield.

"Y-Yes, I am Booth's daughter," she answered with wariness.

"Ah-h, I don't really see the resemblance. You're a little too pretty."

At the polite compliment, Haddon forced a chuckle as she knew he was only trying to be friendly and said, "And who might you be?"

"I'm the commanding officer, Mark Higginson, of this SWAT team; I've worked with your Father multiple times. You don't have to worry about a thing."

At hearing this, even though it came from an almost stranger, it made Haddon sigh in relief and say, "I hope so, my heart is going into overdrive with worry right now."

It was not five seconds after Haddon had ended her sentence when suddenly the door Zack had been so careful to close busted open and a stream of men, and Bones, came rushing out.

Brown eyes scanned the quickly dispersing mass for either Zack or Booth, but Haddon found that she didn't sight either of them.

"We have a situation," Brennan said as to the commanding officer, lightly panting out of exertion or panic Haddon couldn't tell.

"What sort?" he asked in a serious tone, his charming smile gone without a trace.

"My assistant Zack accidentally triggered a weight-bomb, he and Booth should right now-"

Suddenly, the room that Haddon assumed to be where they'd gone into, emitted a fiery explosion that burst the windows and rained glass on the nearby asphault.

Feeling her eyes glued to the spot, and wondering why time hadn't stopped, Haddon didn't even blink. Her brown eyes drifted back to the swinging, unhinged door. How odd. Both Booth and Zack had gone in there not five minutes ago and she was now never going to see them again.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS WORLD!"

At her sudden outburst, both Bones and Mr. Higginson turned to her with mouths agape.

Haddon continued her full-lung yells with, "I HATE MY LIFE!"

Her breathing was beginning to get hard as she felt like she was going to suddenly bend over and puke out her guts. First he targets Parker, gets Cam, and now has taken away Booth and Zack. She wanted to feel anger, that hot emotion that made her blood feel on fire, but all she felt was unadulterated fear, like she was trapped under ice and could only watch in agony as the last of her air disappeared in bubbles while black dots began to blur her vision. She thought she would be bawling her eyes out but it was like when she saw her Mother pass away - she seemed to be too catatonically shocked to do anything but try and remember to breath, to try and remember how everything worked in this world that seemed entirely unfair.

She felt the reassuring touch of Bone's hands on her shoulders to get her to look up and see two bodies coming out from that door.

The two bodies of Zack and Booth.

Paramedics first rushed to them, and Haddon felt like she was going to puke again from her turning stomach, although this time in amazement. The torrent of emotions in herself seemed to slowly unravel with each second she could see her Father and Zack, could see that they were alive; could see that the world was right again and she wasn't spinning off its axels.

Booth managed to push the frenzied medics away as he and Zack, who were leaning against each other, to stand in front of Haddon who was breathing like a goldfish, open mouthed and hurried while her eyes remained wide and glassy.

"See? Nothing happened," Booth said with a smile, but winced as he it caused his split lip to widen a little more.

Haddon covered her face with her hands, shaking her head as she managed to get her vocal cords in order to say, "I thought you two died."

Taking another deep breath, she looked up and opened her eyes to see that Zack's hand was outstretched towards her, an uneasy smile on his bloodied face.

Feeling tears begin to leak on from overwhelming relief, she reached out and grabbed it, using her other to try and plug up her runny nose.

- X -

"I never thought I'd be this glad to see news faked."

"I never did either."

"Ok, how is it that you're not freaking out?" Booth asked Bones.

"What do you mean?" the author asked with obvious bafflement, "I fully understand that Zack is alive as he's right here."

"No, not that," Booth said in obvious annoyance as he rolled his eyes before pointing an accusing finger at Zack and Haddon and stating, "How are you not freaking out about _that_?!"

It was at that moment that Zack let out a relaxed hum as Haddon continued to rub her fingers through his short hair, his head once again in her lap. They were in Bones' office on the couch yet again and in a celebratory manner Haddon was strumming her fingers through Zack's hair as he laid back, recently injured head lying on the tall teen's lap.

"What I am seeing is two individuals comforting each other to try and repel their recent traumatic experiences," Temperance answered with a slight tip of her head, "What is so wrong with that? Humans are known to latch onto others for support."

Booth seemed to sputter for a few moments before he leaned back in his chair, palms rubbing furiously at his eyes.

"You almost get blown up from a bomb and you're freaking out about me massaging Zacky's head?"

"Didn't I tell you to just call him 'Zack?' or maybe just 'Squint?'"

"Remember our agreement?"

The father groaned out again as he got up, rubbing the side of his bruising face for a moment to try and destract his annoyance towards Zack and his daughter who wasn't listening to him.

"But really, Booth?" Haddon stopped looking at Zack's battered face up to Booths with a genuine grin, the first one in a while and causing Booth to almost take a step back in shock, "I can't thank you enough for saving Zacky."

"Ah, well," the agent was suddenly taken aback at the swell of pride in his chest at his daughter blatantly complimenting him, "What was I suppose to do in that kinda situation?"

Haddon's grin expanded as she made Zack move his head off her lap to allow her to stand, going over to Booth and tippy-toeing to hug him around the neck.

"I really do love you," she broke off for a second to take a breath before saying, "_Dad_."

Booth blinked, opened his mouth to say something, but when no words came out he closed it back up.

"But really," she said as drew back both her body and kind tone as the two words were riddled with prosecution to see Booth's shocked face, "If you ever do something so utterly dangerous and stupid again..." she drifted off in warning before she put a hand to the side of his face with a sigh.

The comforting father-daughter moment was shaken as Hodgins suddenly came in to quickly state that he'd found the cure to the poison and that he'd already called the hospital to save Cam.

"Well, one problem down. Now all that's left is to find the killer himself," Haddon said with a grin as she set her hands on her hips, feeling like the situation might be turning towards them for the better.

"We should go see her," Bones said as she got up and grabbed her coat, throwing her arms in the sleeves effortlessly.

"Be safe," Haddon said as she gave another hug to Booth, her arms slung loosely around his torso before she let go and went back to the couch, where Zack eagerly lifted his head to place back onto her legs.

The injured genius let out a content hum like before, causing Booth to hold down a grimace and groan before he left the room with Bones, but not before saying, "You two take it easy."

"May I go home to relax then?" Zack asked as he craned his neck to watch the special agent.

"You're dead, so _no_," Booth said with grim satisfaction as the younger man's face fell.

"That's ok Zacky, I'll just keep massaging your head," Haddon covered with a light tone that had Zack's face immediately lighting up.

Booth gave a loud groan at loosing the poorly hidden verbal battle before he was gone, leaving the two on the couch alone.

There was silence for a few minutes before Haddon broke it with a soft, unsure voice. "You know, I was really scared," she said as her fingers splayed over the top of his forehead, being careful as to not nick any of his new scratches, she hoped none would scar and make him be constantly of such a horrific event.

"I was too," Zack said as her fingers began zig-zagging to the side.

"I was..." her voice and fingers stopped at the same time, causing Zack to open his eyes and peer up at her.

"I'm apologize profusely for making you worry. You should really give further thanks to your Father. I was too eager and did something thoughtless, but he was able to get me out of the situation at the risk of his own life," he said quickly.

"Yeah, _thrilling heroics_ and all, I know," she said as her fingers started moving across Zack's head again.

"You just quoted Firefly," he said with a lazy grin that went away as fast as it'd come.

She was quiet for a moment, sad that his smile had been so fleeting, before whispering, "I thought you really died."

As she resurfaced this feeling, it felt like her heart was pounding against her ribs. She felt so surreal as she realized if he had been gone, she wouldn't have been able to watch or talk about Firefly or any other inter-galactic world with him ever again. If Booth had passed, she wouldn't have someone to look after her, who would she and Parker turn to? Screw being independent, she liked having people to lean on. She thought that with her Ma's passing she wouldn't need to lean on anyone again because she didn't want to, but now she knew she just had to find the right people and she had found just that with, oddly enough, an FBI agent and a forensic team.

But would she lose that like she lost her Ma? Today's events were just reinforcing this dark fear.

Zack cracked an eye open to look up and see her distressed face. He mimicked her low voice and said, "It's entirely understandable to find fear in death. One of the most basic human needs is to survive."

"I wasn't worried about me, I was surrounded by a squad of SWAT members," Haddon said.

This caused Zack's eyebrow to arch up in confusion before he asked, "Why were you so afraid like you just stated?"

"Because I thought you and Booth had _died_ you idiot," she said as she slapped him upside the head, causing the genius to wince in mostly shock and some pain.

"I thought that I'd never see you again," she said as she lowered her head, her hand coming up to cover her eyes.

"Please don't cry. It causes me discomfort," Zack said in a pleading tone.

"Don't flatter yourself so much to think I'm going to cry for you _twice_ in one day," Haddon sniffed as she refused to let her tear-ducts empty once again. Truthfully, she didn't think she'd ever cried this much in such a short time, when she had first come here Zack had finally caused her to cry in sadness for her Mother. She wondered if it was good or bad that Zack seemed to have the power to make her cry.

"You acknowledged Agent Booth's bravery and exemplary actions but not mine," Zack informed as he closed his eyes and relaxed a little more.

"Thank you for...?"

"I was doing thrilling heroics, too. It may not be so obvious as saving an individual from a bomb, but I was the one who acquired the poison for Hodgins to save Dr. Saroyan."

Haddon rolled her eyes, saying, "Yes, you were quite the warrior."

"Why is it that I don't believe what you just said?" Zack asked in seriousness.

"Zack," she said his real name, causing him to remind himself to continue being dissemble even though it always gave him a start hearing her say it, "You did something even more moronic then Booth; that's a new all time low for you."

"Did you just insinuate that your parent is mindless?"

"Not the point. The point is," she broke off for a second to pull at some of his short hair in annoyance, causing him to openly grimace, "that you did something without thinking. I heavily advise that you always think, it seems to work well for you take the time."

"You're entirely correct in your evaluation, I was too eager and I 'jumped the gun.' Or should I say 'bomb trigger' in this instance?"

Although his voice was entirely solemn, the fact that he'd said something Haddon would laugh at (not with) she couldn't hold in the bubbles of laughter.

"Are you going to start crying, too, soon?" Zack asked with worry from recollection of recent events.

"No, I think I'm actually alright," she said in amazement. Her heart didn't feel like it was full of water and her tears weren't popping out like weeds. Maybe it was how Zack was ordered to take it easy now and wouldn't be in danger, or that Cam was being saved, or that her Dad was now more relaxed, but Haddon felt immensely better then when those eyes had peered through her from that box.

After about a half-an-hour later, Haddon was suddenly exhausted and began to doze off, Zack doing the same. They were awoken soon after from Booth, sharing the news that Howard Ebbs was dead, although Haddon noticed that his voice seemed to hold as much life in it as the deceased serial killer, and that he'd be picking them up soon.

When Zack pressed the end-call button, Haddon asked, "Did he sound disheartened to you?"

"Yes," Zack said after a few moments of thought, "His articulation was stiff and he didn't put emphasis on certain words as he often does."

"Again, if I wasn't so worried about my Dad right now I'd be proud of you picking all that up," she said with a grin as she got up to put her jacket on.

"You acknowledged that Agent Booth is your parent," Zack said with a light grin that had Haddon blushing.

"About time, don't you think?" she joked as they walked out of Bones' office into the main lobby to get Zack's jacket and bag since he could finally go back home. Hodgins, at the news of everyone being clear to their normal lives again, had said that he was going to take Angela out for a little before returning home.

"I suppose it could be viewed as progress," the forensic anthropologist said as they turned into the bones room.

"Progress? For what?" the blond asked from the door-frame as she watched him take off his dark blue lab coat in favor for a faux-fur trimmed jacket.

"Your acceptance in your new life," he said with a comforting grin as he grabbed his scarf.

"I'm already used to all you guys," Haddon said with amusement as he walked back to the door.

A few minutes later and they were sitting on the chilled steps of the Jeffersonian, the outside lights making it unable to see many stars.

"You've stopped clinging to me," Zack said to break the silence.

"Sorry about being like a baby koala," Haddon said in chagrin, glad for the darkness so her flushed face couldn't be seen.

"I'm glad I could be supportive. It was different to be the one someone turns to for emotional support," he said as he shifted a little on the step.

"What do you mean?" Haddon asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well," he struggled to begin, "You are aware of my socially ineptitude. Because of that many people do not come to me for support in anything as I usually cannot relate. Yet you seem to comprehend that I contain, at some fundamental level, compassion. You understand that I'm not an emotionless creature who uses only statistics to run my world."

Haddon felt her mouth go dry before she managed to ask in a hushed voice, "Could you repeat that?"

Not missing a beat, Zack took a breath to say, "You are aware that I am not a cold, intellectual shell. You can fathom that I am just another numberless human being who has feelings that I'm not entirely adept in expressing."

The blond felt the sudden urge to hug the young doctor but knew that she had to hold herself back. So, she opted to grabbing his nearest hand tightly in hers and bringing it to her chest, crouching slightly to hide her ridiculously big smile.

"What is it that you're doing?" Zack asked in a mix of bewilderment and confusion as she cradled his gloved hand in hers.

She laughed lightly and looked up, about to say that she was just glad that he was with her, when all words and thoughts in her head stopped.

Because, when she watched his true smile stretch over his face and saw his alit brown eyes in the dark night, she realized something.

She realized she had fallen in love with one Dr. Zack Addy.

Feeling like she suddenly couldn't breath, she let go of his hand and opted to do what she'd first desired and crashed her body against his in a tight hug.

"H-Haddon?" he asked through her grip that reminded him of Booth's earlier today, making him wince as she was squeezing his bruises.

"I'm so happy you're here."

Zack heard a dry sob and wondered if he should say something, but she continued.

"I'm so happy you're the way you are. So happy, so happy,_ so happy_."

"You are jovial that I cannot understand people at a fundamental level?" he asked with bewilderment.

"I'm happy you're you Zacky."

"I think you need synonyms for 'happy' as you've used it so multiple times."

"Oh, shut-up," she said as her grip tightened a little more, causing Zack to openly wince, "Just focus on the fact that I think you're fantastic."

"My Mother believes the same," he rambled aimlessly.

This caused Haddon to draw back with her brows knotted, asking, "Was that suppose to be a joke?"

"No," he said truthfully as he blinked.

Feeling her heart swell, Haddon wondered why she hadn't noticed her affection for him until now. It was frightening to realize she'd fallen for someone, especially Zack who had been the best friend she'd ever had, but she supposed it was then only natural for admiration to turn towards infatuation as her heart suddenly gave a stutter when he sneezed.

Well, she was now positively sure that life in Washington was more exciting then Montana.

- X -


	12. Country Bumpkins in the City

_A/N: So I'm pretty much flipping off the Bones timeline for a little, there's going to be original arches not according to the show as it's been up until now. This is cause I'm now super fuzzy on everything, but mostly because I just want to focus more on other...STUFF...yeah__ (mwahahaha). As always thanks for the support everyone; I love everyone's reviews. Even though I may not respond due to time, know I appreciate all of it. I don't own Bones - waaaaah!sob...okoverit._

- X -

- Chapter Twelve : Country Bumpkins in the City -

- X -

"Bones, over here!"

Snapping her head from the merry-go-round she had almost fully appraoched, the forensic anthropologist turned to see her partner waving her over from a bench he was sitting at. Taking a last fleeting glance to the twirling park attraciton, she made her way over to him.

"Nice day to be out and not looking over bones, huh?" Booth asked as she sat next to him, Bones being careful as to check that the bench seat didn't have any stain-potential on her dress.

"The weather is balmy enough to be out, I agree," she said as she leaned back onto the wooden bench.

There was silence as Bones tried to think up a new conversation topic but her thought-process was interrupted as her eyes were caught by a patch of blond on the merry-go-round that belonged to non-other then Haddon. Temperance tilted her eyebrows a little closer together as she noticed the wide smile on the teen's face as she grabbed around Parker who was in turn grabbing onto a giraffe's neck, the animal they must have chosen to ridden, to support the both of them.

"She seems very energetic," Bones noted as she watched the siblings disappear around the circle, her eyes now turning to Booth for a moment before returning to the fun machine.

"Yeah," he said in a slight sigh of relief as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm really glad that she's back to her bouncy self. But there is something that's..."

After he didn't finish his sentence for a good ten seconds, Bones glanced back up at him to see a very confused visage.

"Is she going through post-traumatic-stress disorder or something similar?" Bones asked, the extent of her concern carefully hidden.

Booth's eyes widened for a moment before they creased in laughter. "It's actually the opposite, she's more spacey and lively then normal," he said after his slight bought of laughter that was caused from relief and the oddness of the situation.

This caused one of Bones' eyebrows to lift, "She's more jovial after this incident?"

With a simple nod from Booth the conversation ended again and the two were left to stare at the merry-go-round yet again, Booth knowing from the music score that it would be ending soon enough. And since this was already Haddon and Parker's third go, he knew they would be too dizzy and hungry to try for a fourth. But thoughts of wether they'd like Chinese again or not, and if Bones wouldn't mind either, were interrupted.

"Maybe she's fully realized the genuine, peaceful and prosperous life that she has now in since it was just threatened," Bones suddenly shot out.

This caused Booth to blink before asking for verification, "Like you never realize what you have until it's gone."

"In this case, until it's threatened to destruction," Bones modified.

Booth suddenly broke out a toothy grin before getting up, stretching his arms above his head.

"I still believe that we should keep a close eye on her," Temperance said as she stood as well, "She is still an adolecsence and exposure to such emotional situations may have impacted her deeper then we know."

"The biggest problem I've had to deal with so far was her burning her hand while flipping a pancake with her bare hand this morning," Booth said to try and mask his sudden swell of worry.

Bones couldn't help the snort of incrudiment from escaping as she turned to the FBI agent, asking, "Isn't she eighteen? A full adult?"

"Who still doesn't know how to work herself around the kitchen? Yes, that would be my daughter indeed," Booth said jokingly.

Temperance was about to let out another snort of laughter, but it was stopped as she saw how Booth's face was lit up in such pride and happiness. Thankfully, before Booth saw her sudden transfixion in how could seem so proud of a daughter unable to use a spatula, Parker sprinted up to the two and vaulted himself into Booth's arms, swinging and scrambling up to sit on his shoulders.

"Hey, guess what?" the young blond asked in a flurry as Haddon jogged up with a wide grin towards Bones, "Haddon just told me a secret!"

At the statement, the polite greeting Haddon was about to give to Bones was replaced with a sudden blush and full out yell of, "_Don't tell Parker!," _that had a few people around glancing their way.

Yet still Booth innocently asked, "And what would that be?"

"It's a secret!" Parker giggled before grabbing Booth around the head, successfully blocking the tall man's eyesight.

"Whew," Haddon sighed in relief as her lanky form slumped slightly, "I thought he was going to tell you. You'd flip shit if you knew."

"Language!" Booth said as he attempted (and failed) to try and cover Parker's ears without sight, and with his being right behind his head.

"Sorry," Haddon apologized sheepishly as she clasped her hands in front of her. True, with Parker around, she had to watch her mouth. But it had been getting better, probably with not being around her old friends. At the thought of them, her head lowered a little more as a feeling of longing and nostalgia hit her stomach.

"But I'll give you a hint!"

At Parker's young voice and his recurring teasing tone, Haddon looked up with wide, fearful eyes. Sure, it had been stupid to tell her single-digit old brother that she had fallen for a certain squint, but she had to tell someone eventually. In the past few days of their mandatory break it'd been building and she was sure she was going to yell it out for the world to hear soon if she didn't tell at least her brother.

"Parker! If you say anything I'm not going to help you with your Math!"

"That's ok, Daddy can help me," he grinned from atop the 'Daddy' himself, making Haddon's glare that usually worked so well with her higher hight ineffective at the moment.

"Then I'm never going to trust you with another secret again you big meanie!"

Bones was fascinated for a moment in how the voice was indeed from a young women, yet the words seemed like they belonged by someone of Parker's age.

"B-But..." Parker's face blanked as the threat loomed.

"Never. Again," Haddon said as she pointed up at him, index finger only inches away from the boy's nose.

"Fine," he whined before he huffed, moving his arms from Booth's face to cross over his chest.

"Glorious light!" Booth said in cheer as he could see again.

Gasping, Parker moved his hands to cover Booth's eyes again, causing the agent to sigh in submission.

"So, are we going to go eat or what? I'm practically starving," Haddon said as she put a hand to her sweater-covered stomach that had begun rumbling in discontent on the merry-go-round.

"That is why I am here," Bones said.

"Well then, lets go!" Haddon said with enthusiasm as she began to march off with Bones.

"Uh, guys?"

At the tentative voice, the two females looked behind to see that Parker wasn't going to uncover Booth's eyes anytime soon as the young boy repressed giggles at the situation of making his Dad totally helpless by something so simple.

"Come on Dr. Brennan," Haddon sighed, "I'll grab his left arm and you get his right."

"For what purpose?" Temperance asked as she watched the blond go to her barely-taller father and grab his arm in hers.

"So we can guide him of course," she grinned in a similar fashion to Booth a few minutes ago; both of them showed their teeth without shame or humility.

Interested to how this was going to turn out, Bones went to Booth's other side and grabbed his arm in a similar fashion to Haddon.

"Now, off we go to attain sustinence!" Haddon said with a laugh.

Although leading Booth around was a little hecktic, Parker seemed to be having a blast and, secretly, Haddon was too. She felt her heart swell to a painful amount at how she felt like she was in a family again, that this was what it was meant to feel like. It made her think of her Mother and she had to bite her lip. She was happy at this moment, she knew that her Mother was happy too then.

- X -

Haddon was ready. Or that was what she was trying to convince herself.

She had gotten up extra early today to make herself look in pristine condition; she was wearing her cute (but unrealistic) cowboy boots, a flirty white summer dress and had even curled her hair and put on a nice orange eye-shadow.

She didn't mean to brag, but she did look hot today (or _at least_ cute).

Purposely driving with Booth today rather then going with the usual carpool was suppose to relax her nerves for at least a good hour but as she was now walking through the Jeffersonian she felt the back of her throat feel tight.

When she got to the forensic branch, her boots stopped clicking.

Haddon didn't think of herself a complete coward. Sure, she couldn't do anything during the Epps epidemic (rather then cry and act like a sissy) but she thought that she could at least deal with seeing Zack – someone she'd been seeing every day for the past almost year now – but that didn't seem to be the case.

When she had left him the night she had realized her feelings, she had felt euphoric. But that was before she remembered her last crush that had lasted for three years and had been all in vain.

Those feelings of happiness and possibilities became weighed down with doubt and memories of her heart clenching uncomfortably.

But then she knew that she couldn't just hide away until the feelings went under a rock or something. She had to interact with him - he was her teacher after all. Sure, she had already gotten the teacher crush, when she was in sixth grade and had braces bigger then her mouth, but this seemed like something entirely different.

It wasn't just the 'hey, he's really hot,' but it was a 'wow, you're amazing in everything you do and am, and not in the orthodox, obvious ways, which makes you all the more awesome.' (Or something of the like, Haddon told herself.)

But Haddon knew she was getting distracted and so tried to get back into present mind. She had dressed up to feel confidence. Confidence so that she could face him.

She had entertained the thought of confessing, hell – why not shout it to the world? But then, as clichéd as it sounded, she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

So here she was now, nerve wracked and worried about how she was going to face a problem that had an adorable smile and special way of showing care, in hopes of talking to him like normal so that he wouldn't notice anything out of norm.

Like how she was infatuated with him.

She shook her blond hair again, causing her long curls to go into disarray for a moment. Then she took a deep breath and continued walking.

When the doors slid open she took a look around and almost felt disappointment, as she didn't see Zack around anywhere. But then she smiled lightly and began to walk in with a new skip in her step. Maybe Jesus had decided to bandwagon with her on procrastinating.

But then he appeared from the bones room with files and her stomach dropped.

And then she felt that unfamiliar squeeze in her chest as he did that almost invisible smile before turning her way.

- X -

There was a mini-army of six teenagers outside the Jeffersonian at the moment, and they were getting suspicious looks from workers going up the stairs. They got the stares mostly because they were leaned over in a football like huddle, whispering intently between the all of them.

"It looks menacing."

"It looks fancy."

"It looks alright."

"Shut-UP! Now, does everyone remember the plan?"

The security guards at the front entrance didn't want to start anything, and so waited to see how it would turn out. By the attire of the boys they could tell they weren't from around here as they were mostly in jeans with holes that would be inconvenient in the coming cold and wore bright colors that contrasted with the usual bleak city drab.

"Course we do! It's practically all we talked about on the flight here!"

Finally, two heads popped up from the huddle and seemed to lock eyes with a security guard each.

The uniformed guards felt a twitch of irritation as they saw grins spread over the boys' faces.

- X -

Angela lightly smiled as she walked down the stairs with her best friend who was talking about her (uneventful) weekend. Although she was interested in what Temperance had been doing since she was her best friend, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye.

Walking down the steps, she saw Haddon and Zack standing together. The later seemed perfectly normal as he stood in his relaxed, uptight-looking posture while holding some files at his side.

Yet the blond seemed Different. Oh yes, she capitalized that shit. It was the least she could do when she gouged the situation.

Haddon had dressed up it seemed, even put on make-up. She was wearing those boots the teen had thought were ridiculous when Angela picked them out, but then had bought them after some convincing. Also, that dress was something that Angela had said caught the eyes of guys.

So she had dressed up - Angela tried to shake it off. But then she saw the posture. Her usual six-feet height seemed down (even with the few inches the boots offered) as she seemed to be slouching in embarrassment.

But what would she be embarrassed about? If her posture wasn't enough, her cheeks were flushed even through the make-up and she had that nervous smile on her face that made her look, Angela didn't want to be offensive but it was true, partially retarded.

She was struck with something that ate the head and body slowly and it seemed that she got stabbed right in the place it hurt the most. The heart.

The poor, idiotic teen had been struck by something that had no cure.

At the sight of it, Angela did a snort-laugh for a moment as she looked over at Zack again who seemed to pick up the oddness that was Haddon today yet seemed completely oblivious to the puppy-love.

But then she looked back at Haddon and realized the heavy situation. She was brought back with the person next to her she'd forgotten about as Temperance said, "What is wrong with Haddon's body language? She seems to be uncomfortable for no apparent reason as Dr. Addy in her presence must not be the reason as they are quite close friends, unless I am mistaken."

Angela did a quick laugh and tried to think of something to break the odd atmosphere that had settled over Temperance at the sight of Haddon now laughing much louder then normal, but something quite different interrupted that.

- X -

Haddon felt like her face was on fire and her voice was echoing in the lab; she was actually quite certain that it was true for both accounts. She knew that she was acted different as even Zack realized her odd behavior; she wondered if this was the correct use of irony as it was her who had taught him to read people better.

"What has happened to your hand?" Zack asked as he reached out and grabbed her wrapped hand.

"N-Nothing much," Haddon stuttered as she tried to remember how to breath correctly, "I just tried to flip a pancake with my hand and it ended up landing on it; I got a gross blister burn."

Her words had been hurried but Zack nodded his head as he inspected the bandaging that he supposed Booth had done as it was sloppy, but efficient none-the-less. Meanwhile, Haddon was almost absolutely certain that she was going to faint from all the blood going to her face as she watched Zack's long fingers ghost over the bandage.

But she wouldn't have the opportunity to let her eyes roll back and body fall down as someone interrupted the silence that settled over the two of them.

"Hello you two."

At the new voice, Haddon looked up with a squeak to see Dr. Brennan and Angela, whose smile seemed a tad bit forced, eyes flicking to Zack holding her hand.

Forcing a chuckle, Haddon attempted to make Zack let go of her hand, but his grip stayed strong and he said, "I believe it would be beneficial to take the wrapping off, let the abrasion get some oxygen."

"Well would you look at that, Zacky being all concerned over our little Haddon," Angela cooed. As Haddon seemed to straighten stiff at the statement, the pretty artist wondered if she should tell Hodgins of this new developement. She could feel the seeping adrenoline that was coming from such a juicy twist in the lab's structure, it had been a while since the love bug had sunken its teeth into one of them.

Truthfully, Angela felt a little bad for Haddon as she probably had no idea how to deal with the flutters in her stomach and rushing blood to her face (if her current state had any proof), but then she felt sort of proud in Haddon. She had fallen for someone unique; it wasn't just a silly crush but a thoughtful attachment.

"Dr. Addy, is there any reason for you to continue holding Haddon's hand in such a manner?" Bones asked thoughtfully as he eyes landed on their hands.

But before the twenty-so year old could answer, a voice interrupted him.

"HAAAADOOOON!"

Haddon dully realized that _that_ was how loud a voice needed to be until the voice echoed around the white walls of the lab whose all patrons seemed to look towards the entrance with raised eyebrows.

Zack and Haddon weren't an exception as both of them, along with Angela and Bones who were already looking that direction, turned towards the glass door that had just opened to let in a small army of four young guys.

Gasping, the blond's face seemed to drain from the bright blush.

Angela was the first to notice this and was about to ask what was wrong when Haddon suddenly ripped her hand away from Zack's to sprint over to the small group of guys. Angela wanted to facepalm herself as she watched Haddon's dress bob up and down, flashing anyone behind her (including Zack, if the teenager had any memory) her bright green underwear she'd decided to wear today. Angela was annoyed because she'd given the blond a whole god-damn lesson on it. But she supposed she had more important things to deal with.

Like why there were four teenage looking boys screaming the teen's name.

When Haddon got to the four of them, she felt like she couldn't breath. It really was them.

"_What the fuck _are you guys doing here?" she breathed out, interrupting their continuous yells of her name.

All of them stopped their yells and snapped their eyes over to her. Haddon had her hands on her hips, brown eyes narrowed at the unbelievable sight before her. She expected them to grin and envelope her in a huge hug, yet they only blinked before one of them said, "Sorry, you're hot, but we don't have time right now. We're looking for our friend."

Haddon was too shocked to say anything as the other three nodded their heads in agreement before going back to yelling her name.

"Haddon, what is going on here?" Zack asked as he was the first to reach her side, wide brown eyes assessing the four adolescents in front of him.

One of the guys seemed to hear this as he looked back at the blond that now had a grimace on her face.

"It seems that some of my friends from back home have come back," Haddon said to Zack as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Yet don't seem to even had the ability to recognize me to do it."

"HOLY SHIT!" one of them yelled out in a higher tone then normal, "Is that really you Haddon?"

The other three seemed to stare before they all gave collective gasps and stared.

"Why are they so shocked at your appearance? Personally I believe you look quite appealing today," Zack stated.

This caused Haddon's cheeks to dust in pink again. This caused the four guys to suddenly push Zack away.

"Hey now buddy!" one of them said.

"Don't think you can get close to our girl!" said another.

Yet Zack seemed unfazed as he tilted his head to the side and wondered out loud, "Do you four have abnormally high testosterone levels to try and engage me in physical assault for something so minor and insignificant as complimenting a friend's appearance?"

They seemed silent before one of them said, "What the hell did he just say guys?"

It was then that a good group of eight security guards busted in, two handcuffed teenagers trailing behind them. Before anyone of the odd group of squints, teenagers and an amused artist could do anything, the guards sacked the four boys to the ground.

"Hey, hey - wait! We know Haddon here!"

Sighing, the blond said, "I'm sorry; It's true. They're visiting me."

It took a few minutes, but with the help of Bones, the two boys who had been handcuffed were released and the security guards went back to their respectful posts.

"Alright," Haddon said as she stood in front of the six boys with her arms crossed, "Mind telling me what you all are doing here?"

"She's wearing a dress."

"She shaved her legs."

"She's wearing heels."

"Her hair isn't a rat's nest."

"There isn't dirt streaked across her face."

"She has _boobs_."

"Enough!" Haddon's voice boomed, causing the three behind her to wince and for the boys to shrink against each other. "Answer my question already!"

"Um, not to interrupt or anything," Angela said from behind, "but would you mind first explaining to us," she paused to gesture to Bones, Zack and herself, "who these people are?"

"Oh," Haddon said as she blinked and stepped back so the six were in view, "These are my very good friends from back in Montana. Guys, show your manners and introduce yourselves."

"'Ellow all," the one at the furtherest right started, "My name is Robert." He had straight, sandy brown hair and warm brown eyes to match, a slight smile on his face.

"I'm Noah," the next one said, this one lanky like Haddon but had dark brown hair, his smile seeming confident as he stuffed his hands into his baggy jean pockets.

"My name's Baily," the one aside said; he seemed about six one and had broad shoulders and a open face to match, he reminded Angela of a horse.

"JD," the next one simply said, him being a blond on the shorter side with striking blue eyes that seemed to glow in the lab's lighting.

"Andy," said a similar blond, although he had a curly afro-like hairdo, next to JD; Andy seemed to be the middle of the heights between them all, his eyes a deep brown, almost to a black.

"Last, but obviously not least, I'm Jake," the one on the other end said. He seemed the tallest, six three, but also the thinnest; he had greenish blue eyes that were wide and open, his smile crooked in nervousness and uncertainty.

"And that's my crew," Haddon said with a proud puff of her chest and grin.

"We are finally reunited," Noah said with a thoughtful expression.

"Why haven't we done our trademark hug yet?" JD said in dramatic shock as he covered his mouth with a hand.

"I'm not waiting!" Jake said as he lunged over and enveloped Haddon in a hug that had her suspended off the ground an inch or so.

The other five gave yells before they were throwing their arms around each other, surrounding Haddon in the middle of the tight embrace.

"Do you think we should assist her? Her face shows signs of difficulty to breath," Zack said to Angela.

"Oh, let those silly teenagers have their love fest. Aren't they just so adorable?"

"I find this display of obvious affection endearing," Bones said as she couldn't stop the small smile form forming over her face.

Grunting and kicking, Haddon finally was able to release her body and lungs, the boys staying close but no longer clinging onto each other.

"Now, are you finally going to answer my question of why you all are miles away from where you belong?"

They seemed to look around at each other before they grinned wickedly and said in almost perfect unison, "We've come to take you back."

"Back?" Angela asked.

"Back to Montana of course," Jake said.

Haddon's eyes widened exponentially.

- X -

_AN: I'm sorry! Cliffhanger of doooom! I'll try to not update in forever again. Good news is that I already have the next few chapters planned out. Hope you like all these guys because they'll obviously be around for the next chapter - haHA! As always, hope you give some feedback :))_


	13. Seven Teenagers in CrossRoads

_AN: __Wow, an update? I know - SHOCKING THAT! _Don't own Bones. Never will. Hoozah, let's get on with the show!

- X -

Seven Teenagers in Cross-Roads

- X -

"Wait, I'm sorry," Haddon said as she shook her head, ruffling her curls, "Can you say that again?"

"We're here to take you back!" JD was the first one to yell out the explanation.

"But-" Haddon cut herself off as she looked back to her new family behind her (eyes trailing on Zack for an extra moment) before refocusing on her older relationships.

The boys seemed to be grinning, expecting an answer now.

"Alright, alright," Hodgins sudden interrupted the tense air, "We need to get back to work."

Angela turned to Bones and cupped her hand to whisper, "You should call Booth."

But the brunette simply said, "Already did," before turning and showing the cellphone pinned to her ear.

"Hodgins is right," Zack said as he came up to Haddon's side, "You have a test to do."

Haddon's face paled before she forced a chuckle. But then she got a new idea - she turned to him and pouted her lip out, batting eyelashes.

"Do I really have to?"

"Wow - her puppy dog expression actually works now that she's pretty," Baily said from behind the two of them to the rest of the boys who nodded in agreement.

Haddon was about to whirl on them and growl how shallow they just sounded but Zack said, "Just because you are more aesthetically pleasing today does not mean that I will postpone the test."

At the indirect compliment, Haddon's raised a hand to cover her mouth and try and hold down her blush and an awkward, gleeful laugh that had almost came out. Feeling like a test might not be so bad, as it'd allow her mind to clear down and settle (as it was soon to overload) she nodded.

Her brain must already be fried as she began to walk off with Zack before remembering all her friends were in the lab, standing in their faded jeans and plaid shirts wanting her to go back to Montana.

But then Booth was suddenly sprinting through the door and into the room, eyebrows furrowed and eyes darting around. It didn't take him two seconds to find the group of teenage boys across of Haddon and Zack.

He moved in for the kill.

"So," he said in a deep voice that had the teenagers jumping and moving their attention from Haddon to her father, "what do we have here?"

"Booth," Haddon said in sudden worry, "It's ok, they're just my friends from Montana!"

"Whose this guy think he is?" Andy said in slight disbelief.

"I'm Haddon's _Dad _is who I am," Booth growled back out, even going so far as to raise a fist and crack a few knuckles.

Feeling a smile tug on her lips from his over-bearing personality, Haddon said to her wide-eyed friends, "He is. Awesome, right?"

When another knuckle cracked, it seemed all the boys (except Robert, who just stood there in what seemed like admiration for Booth) huddled closer to each other.

"Is he a police officer?" Jake managed to get out.

"Wrong, Mr. Booth is a specially trained FBI agent who fought in the Gulf War," Zack explained out first.

That had the boys gulping, especially when Booth's face stretched into a smile before he asked, "Now, why don't we have a little chat?"

"That would be beneficial as Haddon needs her concentration on a Calculus test," Zack said as he began walking off.

"Don't be too hard on them Booth," Haddon advised as she patted her father on his shoulder (he only grunted) before catching up with Zack.

Seeing as the main show was over, Hodgins shrugged his shoulders before walking back to his own station, Bones following the same course of action.

"Now, what are you going to interregate these guys about?" Angela asked with amusement as she walked to Booth's side.

"Nothing much, just check that my daughter is safe being around them."

"Oh stop it," Angela said with a roll of her eyes, "You can talk to them at lunch. Right now I bet they're tired; are you guys?"

They didn't even think before nodding; taking a pretty lady over a menacing special agent sounded like a way out.

"Now, come on, you can relax in my office right now while Haddon takes her test."

The boys sighed in relief before walking off; yet Booth grabbed the nearest one, which ended up being JD, and loomed over him. "We'll talk later. I'll be waiting in Dr. Brennan's office."

JD nodded while somehow managing to give a wavy smile. Booth gave a final scoff before he let the teenager's collar go and stomped over to Bones.

"Haddon is nothing like her Dad!" Jake said as they watched him go.

"Just wait," Angela said as she started walking off, "You'll see it in time."

- X -

Haddon wanted to laugh at the sight before her, but resisted the urge.

She had never seen her six guys be silent and polite as they sat in the overly-cramped seating arrangement at the regular Chinese restaurant. It was probably due to the fact that Booth was staring holes into each of their skulls. Along with her friends and Booth, Angela had come along saying that she wanted to see the drama. Of course that meant Hodgins was roped in as well, and then he convinced Zack to follow suit. It also seemed Bones didn't want to be left out of this little get together, as she sat with her arms crossed and determined to discover what all the fuss was about.

"Why are your friends suddenly so fretful? They seeemed confident and youthful at the lab when they first appeared," Zack whispered the question in Haddon's ear, causing her to resist the urge to shiver. One thing she could thank was that they were so squished in the compartment that her side was mashed against Zack's, his warmth seeping into her.

"I think, for some reason, they're deadly afraid of my Dad," she whispered back, cupping her hand to his ear for the full affect.

"Hey you two!" Noah suddenly snapped, "Don't get too cozy over there now."

"I think you should worry about yourself young man, coming here and declaring that you're going to take my daughter away from me," Booth said in a perfect monotone that had Noah's face paling again and shoulders slumping.

"Ok, ok, Booth, we get that you're a big, bad man who could chew out any of these guys at any moment, but could you at least give them a chance? You bolted over the lab before they could really explain," Haddon sighed as she rearranged her elbow so that it wasn't so much into Zack's side. Sure, it made her arm stick out at an odd angle, but at least she wasn't poking him in the ribs.

But then that contact was gone...bummer, that.

"Well, there's really nothing to explain," Robert said in his straight-forward persona, bringing Haddon back from her thoughts; "We're here to take you back."

"Simple as that," Jake added with a winning smile.

But Haddon only sighed before closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them her lips moved into a small smile and she said, "Guys, I can't. I found a new life here."

The teenagers seemed stunned-silent for a few moments before they all burst out into unintelligible argument.

"Hey! HEY!" Haddon had to yell to quiet them down, "It's my life, my decisions guys!"

They seemed to open their mouths in protest, but then shrunk in realized defeat as they looked at her steadfast face. Now seeing them so down, Haddon's own shoulders slumped and her smile widened.

"Don't get me wrong, fellas," she said as a bitter-sweet taste fell on her tongue, "I love each and everyone of you guys so much. I missed you a lot and it's fantastic seeing you again."

"But apparently you don't love us more then these guys," Andy sadly concluded.

Ignoring how Booth's scowl was deepening, Haddon said, "Stop making yourself the victim guys, think of how I'm feeling right now!"

"It should be obvious!" Noah said as his lips were turned down, "You belong in Montana with us!"

Haddon raised a hand to rub at her temple, being careful as to not hit Zack in the nose or face before asking, "Aren't you guys going to college soon?"

This had the boys looking at each other with speculative glances before saying, "Well, we are thinking of it; it was the main excuse we used to make our parents agree with the trip."

"You lied and said you were going to go look at colleges?" Haddon asked in annoyance.

"We didn't lie," Baily said, "We are going to look at them!"

"But you aren't-" Haddon was cut off by Booth who stated, "You guys are getting off topic."

Turning her blond head to him, she sighed before saying, "He's right. The point I was trying to make is that you guys are going to be leaving, we're not stupid high schoolers anymore! We need to find lives!"

"But Robert here," Andy said in haste, "He's going to take over the family farm!"

Haddon's smile lit up as she asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," the light brunette said with a grin of his own, "Pa has decided he's getting too old for this. And even though I'm not the oldest, I'm the one around most and the one who puts in the most effort."

"And me," Jake said as he pointed to himself, "I'm just going to continue making money off video gaming!"

"You're a tester?" Hodgins asked in interest.

The lanky teen grinned wickedly as he said, "Can beat anyone's ass in the state."

"Off topic!" Haddon said with frustration, "And so two of you are staying behind - big deal!"

"I was going to take over my Dad's fence business," Andy offered, "And maybe start selling my homemade brew on the side."

"You make beer?" Angela asked with snort.

"I am German, babe," the blond grinned back, causing Hodgin's arm around his girlfriend's shoulders to tighten a little. The nerve of teenagers now a days!

"Well, that's great for you guys," Haddon sighed, "But I'm not going back to that town. I don't even have the house anymore, it got re-possessed remember?"

"You can live with me!" Jake shouted, causing Haddon to blink (along with everyone else at the table).

"What did you just offer?" Booth erupted as he sat up straight.

Booth's sudden movement consequently threw Haddon into Zach. Or, more precisely, over his lap. Blowing bangs out of her eyes as her chin rested on his thigh for a moment, she got up with a bright blush and said, "Alright; enough!"

Her yell had been louder than Booth's, surprisingly, and her father sat back down and the teenagers turned to her with sky-high eyebrows.

"I really appreciate it you guys, you don't even know," she said before she broke off and sighed, saying, "But I really can't. I just..._can't_. Please understand that."

There was silence now; the boys all looked each other remorsefully. It seemed Haddon's point of staying had finally been driven through their thick skulls.

"Alright," Baily was the first to verbally give in, "But we have to keep in better contact."

"I wrote to you guys," Haddon said with a slight frown.

"I mean cellphones you dummy," he continued on, "Not that I'd expect you to have one; you're such a Luddite."

"You know, he's right," Hodgins said in realization, "You always get fidgety and annoyed at electronics. Also, nice vocab there kid."

While the teenager thanked him, Haddon frowned and said, "I'm not that bad with electronics."

"You got tumultuous at my toaster to such a degree that you threw it across the room because it was not plugged in," Zach supplied.

"That was different," Haddon said as she twisted on him, "I was intensely craving pop-tarts that morning."

"Was that when you guys accidentally-"

Hodgins was promptly shut-up with two napkins to the face, complementary of Haddon and Zach. The two seemed to stare at the extra napkin on his face to before turning to the other; Haddon burst into laughter while Zach simply blinked.

Haddon wondered for a moment what he needed to worry about, all these teenagers wouldn't make jokes and fun of him or question his chastity, but then she remembered the other person at her side. Of course Booth would flip shit if he found out she'd accidentally slept on the same bed with him. That definitely wouldn't be a great conversation topic for tonight.

"That was a little creepy," Baily said with a complimentary snort.

"Oh shut-it," Haddon said with a little more snarl than necessary.

It seemed that the food was finally ready as the few servers of the restaurant came with trays piled high on their arms. They skillfully kept them balanced before they placed them down on the table, making the entire scenario of the chaotic table even more pronounced.

"So I'm sure Haddon here has told you all about us?" Andy asked after everyone had situated themselves for eating.

"She has sparsely mentioned everyone," Zach answered first as he avoided Haddon's deadly chopsticks from taking one of his eyes.

The six teenagers simultaneously turned from their food to glare at Haddon, who suddenly seemed infinitely interested in the coffee in her mug.

"But she hasn't talked about her past life much at all," Hodgins supplied before adding, "Care to enlighten us?"

As the boys exchanged looks, it was Haddon's turn to glare; first at the bug expert and then at her chuckling friends.

"Don't you dare," she growled in a tone that she hoped would be menacing enough. Sadly, this time it wasn't.

"She's a total killer."

The table went entirely silent and Haddon felt Zach none-too-smoothly scoot away from her; it was a little pointless as all he got away was a half inch or so.

"You should see it when she gets a gun and chooses her prey - and then she's stalking it like there's no tomorrow and that if she misses it's a sign of the apocalypse," JD said in awe.

"And then," Robert picked up, "when she finally gets her target lined up and lets the trigger-finger go off-"

"That poor creature never stands a chance," Noah ended with a shake of his head.

"Great description guys," the 'killer' herself said dryly. "Now would you mind explaining it more so everyone knows you're talking about hunting and they feel like they don't have to arrest me."

"I thought that was obvious," Jake said as he scratched as his dark hair.

"And then she gets all stony faced and cuts up the thing herself-" Andy was cut off with a dumpling, complimentary of again said-blond.

"Alright then, I think that's quite enough," Haddon said with a forced smile as she retracted her arm from across the table.

There was a slight silence before Booth said, "So you have a good shot?"

"I'm alright," Haddon said with a noncommittal shrug, "I had to practice a lot to keep it up. I bet I've gotten horribly rusty and bad since I haven't held a gun in months."

"I'm trying to decide if that's a good or bad thing," Angela commented.

Haddon finally felt Zach straighten so he wasn't squishing into Andy so much, and she felt like punching him. He should trust her more by now than to think she killed people; it made her slight frown become more pronounced.

It seemed her friends and Father picked up on it as well, as a new subject of her past escapades was brought up. The liked to hear about her past experiences and hearing all her friend's laughter mix in a scenario she had never thought would occur, and it made her lose track of where, and almost who, she was.

She had forgotten about how she used to scale barb-wire fences with leaps, sometimes catching her jeans and making unflattering holes in her pants. And then there was the time when she was barely in second grade where a fish had almost drowned her because she refused to let it go; if Robert hadn't been there to haul her out (fish and all) her stubbornness might have done her in right then. The stories effortlessly flowed and everyone's memories began to harmoniously mix.

"Hey, can you still not make those awesome ginger snaps and those cute, little vanilla cakes you Ma made all the time?"

Haddon didn't catch who asked it, but she did feel all the eyes on her and how Booth's frame had expanded from taking in a deep breath from shock.

She forced her eyes up from her tangled fingers and white knuckles to smile bright and exclaim, "I wish!"

And then Haddon was suddenly aware of all the people around her and she had the sudden urge to cry for some reason. Knowing she had to get out before she felt closed off and couldn't breath, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Not a minute later Haddon took in deep, loud gasps of air outside the restaurant as she leaned against a brick wall in the alley it was part of.

She felt like the biggest drama queen right there, as she looked up and saw that there weren't as many stars in the sky as there always was in Montana. Truthfully, Haddon hadn't felt home sick until her friends had suddenly dropped into her life. She had been so busy with adjusting and dealing with the present and future that she hadn't minded to turn back. But now, as she let all the memories of sunny days and freckles of summer and felt the duel lockets against her chest, she felt like her lungs couldn't hold in any air.

And that little, miniscule fact that many stars couldn't be seen in the city made her first sob come out.

Haddon was still crying a few minutes later; that was when Zach found her.

He first noticed how she was slumped over one of the numerous wooden crates, the stacks high and a little too precarious looking for him to be entirely ignorant to the fact they could topple over at any moment.

The young genius stood there for another long moment, not sure of what to do, before he cleared his throat. He noticed how her back straightened and she stood up in a flash, drastically clawing at her eyes and further smearing her make-up. Zach supposed that she must have forgotten she was wearing it.

"I wasn't crying," she sniffed as a few more tears streaked down her face.

"Your lie is ill crafted," Zach said as he adjusted his feet on the damp concrete again.

They stood there for a few more moments, both standing there, not knowing what to do at all. Haddon looked up to see that he was still looking at her inquisitive, and she looked away in shame. He noticed that her face that was usually passively pretty was scrunched up and distorted. Zach had noted a long time ago that people didn't look aesthetically pleasing when crying (like so many movies incorrectly believed), and Haddon was no exception.

"I'm such an ungrateful person," she finally sighed to break the silence.

"I do not understand."

Haddon gave a bitter laugh before she threw herself back onto the wooden crate from before, positioning her elbows on her knees so she could kneed her palms into her eyes.

"I'm having this great time and now I'm out here crying because I feel sorry for myself."

"Why are you feeling the anomaly of being sympathetic to yourself?" Zach asked as he sat down on a crate that wasn't stacked, now having to look up at her from the new angle to see her distressed expression.

"Just when my Ma was brought up..."

She broke off to huff and look back up at the sky. Zach watched as her somber attitude turned angry, her brow furrowing and lips thinning; it made her face look even more drastic.

"I don't like the sky here, I can't see any stars."

Zach stayed silent, he didn't know what to say to her correct observation.

"It's suffocating."

"I think that's an unreasonable decision that you have made because you are emotionally compromised at the moment. I suggest that you calm down and converse to me about what is making you so vexed."

She slowly turned her head to him, and saw that his head was titled to the side by the slightest fraction. His hair was wavy and she remembered the day when she'd realized that his hair had the same condition as hers with humidity. It didn't get as curly as hers, but it was still interesting to look at and feel between her fingers. Her fists in her lap tensed at the desire, but she pushed it down.

"Want to know what happened to my Ma?" she asked out to him in the empty alley.

Haddon watched his face, waiting for him to react to the question. Booth was the only one who, so far, knew what happened to her Ma because of the records; she was almost positive he hadn't told Bones yet, since he always respected her privacy. But she wanted to personally tell someone everything already.

"I would be lying if I declared I was not interested in what occurred to make you so emotionally unstable at precise moments," Zach admitted.

She watched him, and he noted that her eyes had never seemed so open and large. He didn't know if it was because of the black streaks of mascara or the muddled orange that had been her eyeshadow, but she didn't seem to be the person who he'd come to realize as a good friend.

"It was normal; it was just cancer," she said, and then paused to laugh a pitch too high to be legitimate. "Yeah, it was 'normal' and 'just cancer.' What great word choices, Haddon!"

Zach furrowed his eyebrows at her odd quoting and third person speaking, but didn't say anything on it and let her continue.

"My Ma began smoking shortly after I was born, because of the stress she said," Haddon began; "She never smoked around me because of the second-hand smoke studies, but she smoked it up enough herself. It got bad as I got more rebellious and uncaring to what I was doing with my life and when she began realizing she really was a single mother. I would just skip school or chores to hang out with friends and goof off. I would go hunting; she would go chain smoke on the porch."

She took a deep breath and Zach's hand was suddenly at one of her knees, squeezing it comfortingly while he attempted to smile. It was hard, as she was almost crying again. Truthfully, he felt entirely out of place right now, but he couldn't just turn around and get someone else to take his place right now. He recognized that she needed someone right now, and he was the closest at the moment. He just hoped he would suffice.

"And I just ignored how she lost weight," Haddon said as she covered her eyes from the dark sky with her hands again; "I ignored how she coughed and it was hacked. And she didn't tell me because she didn't want me to worry. I didn't even notice when he hair began falling out until..."

"Haddon, you did not create the horrid disease, you are in no way connected with your Mothers death," Zach said, surprised a moment later when she leaned down and rested her forehead on the top of his shoulder. He noticed it made her back horribly bent, so he slowly sat up and moved to sit on her crate.

There, she kept her forehead on his shoulder and one of her hands numbly grasped the back of his jacket.

"I can't believe I'm spilling my heart in an alleyway outside a Chinese restaurant," Haddon finally managed to say.

"You're not shocked that it's me you're divulging this information to?" Zach couldn't help but ask.

"Of course not," she said as she finally lifted her head from his shoulder; "Why would I be?"

He looked at her for a long moment, his chocolate eyes searching her darker ones again; he hoped that he could easily read her emotions through the shining eyes like he could math equations, but tonight he wasn't in such luxury.

But he did see her smeared make-up, and so he carefully lifted the sleeve of his jacket and pressed it to her face.

"What are you-"

"Your make-up is ruined, I am making you presentable again."

She bit her tongue in embarrassment as she thought it was just another thing to add to her list of embarrassing things. This whole fiasco of him seeing her break down had the threat of toppling over her crush on him, but she doubted that secret would be overthrown any time soon.

"I look like a racoon, don't I?"

"I believe a fairer comparison would be between a possum."

Haddon noticed Zach was gentle and slow as he lethargically moved his cotton sleeve under her eyes and then down the sides of her face. She was about to ask how it traveled that far, but then she realized he was drying her tears.

When his fingers slipped under from his sleeve and his knuckles brushed the underside of her jaw-line, she retracted back as if she had been burned. There were still too many emotions swimming around in her, she didn't need that spike of adrenaline and desire to be ignited.

"Do you think they've sent out a missing persons report for us?" Haddon asked as she stood and forced a laugh, smoothing out her dress.

"We have only been gone for seven minutes," Zach said as he looked at his watch; "And I explained how I needed to empty my stomach."

"Why-" she began, but he cut her off with, "I lied and said that I ate some bad macaroni and cheese at lunch."

"You lied? And they believed you?" Haddon asked in shock.

"I believe Booth would have noted the false fact, if he hadn't been so engrossed in a story one of your friends was telling him," Zach commented.

"My lessons really are working," she laughed as she punched his arm.

Zach smiled lightly then, and she wondered if he knew that his true smile was the slightest bit crooked and only showed one of his dimples.

Haddon wanted to walk in, but something was stopping her. She looked up to the sky again, and she saw Zach do the same.

"You should come to Michigan, you can see a conglomeration of stars there."

"Michigan? Conglomeration?" Haddon asked in confusion.

"That is where I grew up and where most of my family resides," Zach explained shortly as he walked to the door, opening it for her to continue through. "And conglomeration, noun; a composite organization."

She smiled wide, alarming Zach for a moment, before she gave him a brief hug and went inside.

Zach went to the bathroom as Haddon went back to the table, where he saw with the added light the smears of make-up on his sleeves. He lifted the cotton to his mouth and could smell her; he saw in the mirror the damp place on his shoulder where Haddon had leaned her head against him.

He thought about washing it out, but found that he had no real desire to do so.

So he left the evidence of their meeting before going back into the restaurant.

- X -

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," Haddon exclaimed as she threw herself into the hug hug-fest that the seven teenagers were partaking in.

"You're going to visit when we all get the money together for summer or something," Noah said somewhere in the tangled heap of limps and friendship.

"Of course I will," Haddon said as she remembered to breath and to not cry; she had already done that a few nights ago in that alley with Zach that was thankfully still a secret and would continue to be so.

It was odd how she had always thought she would stay with these guys her entire life, in that small rural town nestled between pastures and old barns. But here she was in the big city, enjoying a life she had never given any heed to. Sure, it was different and she missed her old home where she didn't have to worry about locking doors and people creeping around at night, but she loved it here. Haddon truly hoped that her friends would find a place where they could diverge and find their own path as well; they deserved a good life just as much as her, really.

"We're going to keep doing the corny letter-sending thing, and you better get a phone and soon, Haddon," Jake said as he ruffled her bright hair.

"Fine, you dork," she snorted back as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"We should do that traveling pants thing," Andy pipped up with a grin.

Haddon shook her head and rolled her eyes before saying, "Lay off the beer, buddy. Get someone legal to taste it."

"Hey what-"

"Alright, we have to go or else we miss our plane," Baily interrupted the impending tiff as he pulled Jake's collar towards the large sliding doors.

The others followed in ressetion, and Haddon turned to Jake in confusion, as he was yet to move.

"I don't want to leave you here," he said, and Haddon's eyes widened as one of his hands grabbed hers; the other he positioned under her chin to make her look up at him.

She noticed that he was a good few inches taller than Zack, who she could easily look across of. Haddon also noticed how that three year old crush that she had thought finally died give a twitch.

"I meant it when I said you could live with me," he said as his grip on her fingers tightened and his hand moved to get lost in her hair.

"Jake," Hadon sighed as she took a step back from his tough, "If you really want me to be happy, just let me do what I want."

"That was so cliched," he said with a definite frown on his boyish face.

"Cliches are cliches because they're right, common occurrences. And that is what this is."

He shook his shaggy head as a smile finally cracked his face. "When did you get all intellectual and thoughtful?" he asked innocently.

Haddon glanced over to Booth and his large car they'd used to haul everyone here. His arms were crossed and he was looking at the two of them with obviously narrowed eyes; Haddon could practically hear his angry-beating heart right now.

But if he thought her being with one of her best friends from Montana was bad, wait until he learned that she was actually enamored with her best friend here.

"It happens when you live in a city," she finally managed to answer as she turned back to him.

His smile dimmed and he simply stared at her before a yell resounded behind them. Haddon looked around him and saw the others were waiting for him with frowns and exaggerated arm movements of needing to go to their terminal.

"You should get going," she said as he turned back to her.

Jake sighed before he grabbed his bag and hauled it over his shoulder.

And then Haddon suddenly saw it when he looked back at her, and it made her take a larger breath of air than initially anticipated.

He liked her.

Just like she had liked him for the longest time.

But when she heard the yells of their friends again, she realized that it was all behind them now. That she liked another, and that he was in a different place in his life than her (in more ways than one). And she expected to feel remorseful of something dying before it could live and she did, to an extent, but she felt more happiness at finally closing this problem in her life. And she saw as he lowered his gaze that he knew all this too.

"I'm sorry, Haddon," he sighed before he turned and began walking away.

She opened her mouth and her voice sailed as she stated with clarity and conviction, "Don't be sorry about anything; I'm not!"

She had yelled the statement before she had fully processed it. He turned around and smiled wide at her with a final wave, before he turned and didn't look back.

As she watched her group of friends run to catch up on time, Haddon realized that maybe she should listen to her heart more often, like she had just done.

Sometimes it wasn't as stupid, deaf and blind like usual if the circumstances were right.

- X -


End file.
